(Re-write) SKRL: A New Begining
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: 4 new students enroll at beacon academy that form the team SKRL, or Scroll, and quickly become friends with team rwby. but when the team leaders touch each other, ruby sees these strange visions. takes place during season 2 in rwby and after dream drop distance in kingdom hearts. ships contain soraXkairi, blakeXriku, jauneXpyrrha, and small hints of rubyXsora. review please. Part 1
1. The Dream

_(insert dive into the heart- destati from kingdom hearts 1.5)_

Ruby Rose's eyes fluttered open. She found she was surrounded darkness. Nothing but inky blackness as far as the eye could see. As she pushed herself up, she felt glass. Once she got up, Ruby looked down and saw A glass floor with her and her teammates, possitioned like a compuss. She also saw silhouettes of JNPR, Profeser Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and some grimm in the background. Ruby was amazed at this, and was surprised when stares magicly appered one by one just straight across from where she stood. When the stairs reached a cirtain point, she noticed a pillar. As they countinued, they revialed 3 other pillars, the stairs ending at the 4th pillar. Having no where else to go, Ruby decided to take the stairs

As Ruby reached the top of the first pillar, she looked at the bottem and noticed that it was made of the same glass as before. Exccept the theme of this glass stained floor was clearly about her sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang was leaning on the right edge of the glass, which was surrounded by circles connecting to each other and each one having her ember celicas in them. Her eyes were closed, with a dance club behind her. Above Yang's head was another circle, once again having team rwby in them and forming another compuss. Though Yang was missing from the right circle. Ruby countinued up the stairs to the next pillar

The next pillar was similar to the previous pillar, except this one's theme was of her friend, who was a run away of the White Fang, Blake Belladona. Blake in this glass looked like she was laying down, her head facing the stairs Ruby took. Behind Blake were duplicates of herself, a symbol of the white fang covered by the clones, but the symbol still phased threw the clones, and the circles on the edge had her gambol shroud on one half, the other half having her cat ears and White Fang logos scratched out. The compuss like cricles were bellow Blake's feet. This time Blake was missing from the bottem circle. Once again, ruby countinued up the stairs

The third glass stain's theme was about Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee. Weise was leaning on the left edge of the glass. The background were some woods with trees that were white as snow. And there was some snow on them with snow falling. The cricles on the edge of the glass were of her myrtenaster, than a red dust crystal, than a blue, than a yellow, than back to her sword in a complete loop. In Weiss's compass, she was missing in the left circle. Ruby had a feeling of what the last pillar would be, but it wasn't like she had much choise so she continued up the stairs

Once Ruby got to the last pillar, she was right. This pillar had a theme of her. Ruby's glass self was on the top edge of the glass, holding her crecent rose abover her head, and the circles on the edge had her crecent rose in them. One half in seith mode, the other in sniper mode. Her background was a bunch of thorns and roses. Behind those thorns Ruby saw 2 figures. One was in a woman in a white hood, the other someone in a black coat, both facing away from Ruby. Unlike the other glasses, Ruby's team was not a compuss like form jammed together, but their circles were in the same area as each team member's respective glass. Ruby was very confused on why this was all here. As she moved to her glass face, her shadow got bigger. When ruby turned to see this, the shadow turned and faced her

 _(end dive into the heart- destati and insert fragments of sorrow from kingdom hearts 2.5)_

The shadow bent up from the floor. Ruby, in shock, started stepping back as the shadow started to rise and grow. It's hands turned into dark claws, it's feet curled, it's hair turned into dark tentacles, A heart shaped hole in it's stomache. The only thing that wasn't dark were it's golden eyes. When ruby saw this, she tried to run from the creature, but she almost fell of her glass as there were no stairs leading to another pillar, and the stairs leading to Ruby's pillar were suddenly gone. the creature was deffinatly not grim, but it gave a familiar feeling to Ruby she couldn't exactly explain. It wasn't the good kind of familiar though. It was the bad

Ruby was scared out of her mind, but thankfully her crecent rose appered in her hand in it's sniper from. She shot the monster in the face 3 times. When the shots hit, explosions of dark wierd gunks came out that vanished as soon as they appered. The monster slashed it's hand accross twords Ruby. But Ruby used her semblance and jumped, leaving a trail of rose pedals. She transformed the crecent rose to seith mode and sliced the elbow of the hand that almost slashed her. The giant shadow than punched the glass they both were on. While the punch was getting ready, Ruby's crecent rose dissapered into light. Ruby dodged the punch and landed on her back. She got up to see that the punch released a dark swirling vortex. Ruby was scared and didn't know what was going on untill some wierd dark tentacle grabbed her leg, than another on the other, than another on her right arm, and another tentacle grabbed her other arm, pinning her to the ground. Ruby tried to crawl from her shadow as the monster used it's other arm to charge a huge sheare of dark energy, but the tentacles were just to strong. Ruby squirmed trying to free herself before the attack hit her, but it was no use. Ruby started to tear up, ecspting her fate. The tentacles surrounded Ruby even more and the creature launched the energy at Ruby. Just before it hit Ruby, she woke up

 _(end fragments of sorrow)_

* * *

Ruby screamed from her nightmere. She screamed so loud, it woke her entire team. Her partner Weiss, sleeping in a bunk under her, her faunus friend Blake, sleeping on the bunk bed just across from Ruby, and her sister Yang, sleeping in the bed under Blake

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, rubbing her eyes from the sudden awakening

Ruby felt a slight blush of embaracment. She heard the groaning of her partner Weiss and sister Yang as they to woke up. She didn't mean to wake them up, it just happened

"Oh, nothing just a bad dream is all" Ruby tried to assure her team

"Well you beter not have another one, you dolt!" Weiss said as she also rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time on her scroll "It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Right. Sorry"

"Are you sure your all right Ruby?" Yang asked, looking up to her sister's top bunk and saw a face that was confused and scared

"I'm fine, Yang" Ruby looked down at her sister "Just a bad dream is all"

Yang was a little hezitant at letting her sister slide. But the more Yang thought about it, maybe Ruby was just a little worried. After all, tomarow is their last day before the school days started again. She was probably bumbed, like Yang herself was

"Alright. Night"

"Goodnight"

The team went back to sleep, Ruby thinking about the dream she just had

 _'That was no dream'_ Ruby thought to herself ' _That place, that monster it was all real! Or...was it? It deffinatly felt real. But even than, why do i feel like i've seen that monster before?'_


	2. Team SKRL

Glynda Goodwitch stormed into the Dinning hall past some viziting students from haven, Sun and Neptune, who was covered in grape juice. She was pretty mad at the fact that teams RWBY and JNPR just had a food fight. It wasn't really a food fight, but more of a food war. The children used food as weapons, used their semblances. It was like an actual fight but with food, and it destroyed the Dinning hall. Glynda stopped some food and plates from crashing into her and used her semblance to repair the caffateria. Flipped tables, broken chairs, shattered plates, everything was returned to normal in a matter of seconds. She looked at the 2 teams covered in juices and table scraps

"Children, please..." The angry proffeser told the students and ajusted her glasses "Do not play with your food"

Nora Valkyrie gave a burp, and Yang came crashing through the cealing due to a moment from the foof fight. The 8 students started to laugh and giggle at both moments. Glynda than felt a hand on her back. The hand belonging to Ozpin

"Let it go" The headmaster told his fellow profeser

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

Both profesers looked back at the children. Yang stood up like she didn't fall to the ground and joined in the laughter

"And they will be" He assured Glynda "But right now they're still childred. So why not let them play the part? After all..." Ozpin stepped to Glynda's side "It isn't a roll they'll have forever" He than looked at his friend "Besides, I would like to keep faces of anger and saddness to a mininum today"

Glynda sighed at the headmaster "Very well"

Ozpin smiled in return, and walked up to the 2 teams "Children"

Both teams immediately stopped laughing, stood up straight, and brushed some food of of their pants and skirts. Where as Proffeser Goodwitch could just give the detention, Profeser Ozpin could suspend or even kick both teams out entirely

"Oh hey Profeser Ozpin!" Jaune Arc started, and gave a nervous laugh "We're in trouble arn't we?"

"Now before you say anything Profeser..." Weiss stepped out and pointed to Nora "It's Nora's fault! She's the one that threw the pie that started all of this!"

"You're the one who reacted to it, Ice Queen!" Nora said back, everyone laughing at Nora's nickname

Everyone except Weiss. All she could do was hope they wouldn't call her that again in the future

"Calm down" Ozpin told his students, and they did just that "No one here is in trouble"

"We arn't?" Ruby asked "Than why are you here Profeser?

"Well i came here to tell everyone in here that we were going to have a special announcment in the amphitheater, but than you chased them away from your little food fight"

"Announcment?" Pyrrha Nikos asked

"Yes. A very special announcment i'd like everyone to know. I know not everyone stayed here during the break, but never the less, i'd suggest changing into some clean clothes" Ozpin than turned and exsited the door. But not before saying one last thing "I guess i'll have to use the intercom"

Ozpin, accompanied by Glynda, than left the dinning hall. Leaving teams RWBY JNPR, and even Sun and Neptune curious at this announcment

* * *

Both team did as Profeser Ozpin asked and changed into their casural cloths. As they changed they heard their headmaster talking about the announcment, like he told the 2 teams. After they changed, they entered the amphitheater and took a seat. Many students were excited, and teams RWBY and JNPR would be lying if they said they wern't

"So what do you think this announcment is?" Pyrrha asked her freinds

"Maybe they're making rennovations to the school" Weiss offered

"Just 1 day before the new semester starts?" Blake interjected "Highlt doughtfull

"Maybe we're getting a mission!" Jaune offered

"If that were the case, they would probobly tell us when we had everyone here" Lie Ren, or Ren as he is called, told Jaune

As they continued, Ruby felt a small headache. Nothing to big, but deffinatly something Ruby noticed. She than saw flashes of her dream again. The stained glasses, the shadow giant, almost getting destroyed. When the headache stopped, Ruby was left in thought of her dream

"Maybe Profeser Goodwitch is retiering!" Nora practacly shouted "That would be the best news ever!"

"Heck yeah it would be!" Yang fist bumped the air "But she's been here for as long as Ozpin, and i dought he'll be going anywhere soon" Yang turned to her sister while Nora gave a grumpy 'hmph' "What do you think Ruby?"

When Yang looked at her little sister, she noticed she looked like she wasn't paying attention. Like she was staring off at something

"Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby snapped out of her dazed state and faced her friends "What?"

"You ok?" Yang asked her sister "You spaced out for a minute"

"I...I guess i did. Sorry, just thinking about the dream i had last night"

"What was the dream?" Jaune asked

"I don't know if i should tell you guys. It was pretty crazy"

"You can tell us anything Ruby" Pyrrha assured her young friend "It was only a dream"

Ruby was still a little hesitant about telling her friends her dream. But like Pyrrha said, it was only a dream. They wouldn't judge her for it. It's not like she dreamed that dream on purpose. She sighed and told her friends

"Well, I was in somewhere dark. There were these glass pillars with me, Yang, Blake and Weiss on them. Than a giant...thing-deffinatly not grim-attacked me, and just before it destroyed me, I woke up"

Her friends gave mixed emotions. Yang, Weiss and Blake were quite surprised that their leader dreamed something that scary sounding, and they could see why she screamed and woke them all up. Nora was trembling, but thankfully Ren was there to comfert her. Ren raised an eye brow of suspition. Pyrrha felt bad that this girl, who was only 2 years younger than they all were, had such a terrible sounding nightmere. And Jaune was also concerned about Ruby. Not at the level of her teamates, but deffinatly concerned

"Like i said, pretty crazy. Am i right?"

"CRAZY AND SCARY!" Nora screamed, making everyone except Ren flinch

"I feel like the dream is trying to tell me something" Ruby said, recovering from flinching at Nora's sudden outburst "But i don't know what"

"Telling you something?" Yang skeptically asked "Com'n Ruby! It was just a weird dream is all"

"Yang's right" Blake "It was just a bad dream. Nothing more"

"If you say so..." Ruby sadly said

Before the freinds could continue talking, Profeser Ospin came up to the stage and tapped a microphone, gaining the attention of the students

"Now I am sure many of you are very curious about our special announcment for you all today" Ozpin started " Well I won't keep you all in the dark any longer. We have some new students that will be attending Beacon"

The students all cheared and clapped. when it settled down, Ospin countinued

"Now normaly this is not too big of a deal. However, these 4 new students were students of an old friend of mine, Master Yen Sid. He told me he needs them to be ready and he feels that i can teach his students much faster than he could. Humble isn't it? So, i would like to introduce you to the new students that shall be attending Beacon. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea!"

When he announced their names, 4 kids came from behind him. One was slender with spikey light brown hair and blue eyes with peach skin, He wore a black vest and had navy blue, black, yellow and red clothes underneath. Head had so many zipers, gloves that fit his vest and clothes and giant yellow and black shoes. He had this inocent look whenever he smiled. Ruby felt like he was familiar in a way, but brushed that feeling away. Another kid had smooth white hair with a small hint of light purple in it. He has a white vest that had some yellow on it. his left hand had a white glove and long blue jeans. A ziper shirt with a collor under his vest that had the zipper closed down to his belly botton. The girl of the group had auburn hair with a short pink dress that was very revealing for the legs and had a white top underneith. The last boy was the tallest of the 4. He had red spikey hair that was mostly spikey on the back. He whore a black robe that made him look a tad bit menassing. Once again, Ruby felt like this guy was familiar, but brushed that feeling away

"Th-that guy!" Blake said outloud

"What guy?" Weiss asked

"The kid with white hair. I saw him yesturday passing us during our little training session"

"I guess he was getting shown their dorm" Jaune said

Pyrrha leered at the new students. Se felt something strange from this new team. Deffinatly not a bad feeling, but something strange

"Does anyone else sence something...off about them?" She asked

"You're probably just jealous we beat you in the food fight" Yang said to the prodigy girl

"No, she's right" Ren said "There is something strange about them"

"I'm getting that feeling too" Blake said "And i've never heard of this Yen Sid guy"

"Maybe he's not that well know as a huntsman" Weiss told her faunus friend

Blake wasn't really sure that was the case. She didn't feel like they were up to no good, but some feeling of strange came across her, Pyrrha and Ren. But she shrugged that feeling away as Profeser Ozpin continued

"So, do any of you have any words to say to any student who would like to know you 4?" Ozpin asked the 4 students

"I do" The brown haired kid came up to the mike that Ospin was speaking threw

The headsmaster nodded and walked back to the side of the mike to let the boy talk

"Hi. My name is Sora, and I just want to say that me and my friends are really excited to be going to your school. It seems like a place with really great, powerful, and interesting people. And also, if any of you feel loneyly, empty or depressed, just know that you are never alone and you can always depend on your friends. Some people underestimate freindship, but i've leaned that friends are the best companions, and i hope we can all get along"

Sora stepped back, allowing Profeser Ospin to get back to his spot in the mike

Well i'd say those were very inspiering words" The profeser started "Which is why Sora shall be team leader of team SKRL"

A screan behind them showed the 4 kids in order of Sora Kairi Riku and Lea. The first letter of each having their first letter of their name under their pictures forming SKRL

Profeser Ospin: We all welcome you to beacon academy!

All of the students clapped and cheared welcoming SKRL to beacon. once the accembly was finished, the students all went to their own little place at the school. Many who saw any member of SKRL, who was looking around the place, said hi to them. Both teams RWBY and JNPR were very excited for them attending their school and to see what they had in the battle class tomarow


	3. Keys and Roses

The School day went by normal. Any class that SKRL was in, they'd ask questions sure, but everything went by normal despite that. That came the battle class. Teams RWBY, SKRL, and JNPR were in this specific battle class, as Glynda Goodwitch Began picking students for class fights

"Now, seeing how we have new students in the class today" The Profeser started "I would like to ask them to come up and see how they do against other students. Sora" She gained 100% of the team leader's attention "Seeing as how you are your team's leader, would you like to go first?"

"Sure thing, Miss Goodwitch" The spikey haired boy replied to the teatcher

Sora jumped down from the seats to the stage ready for action. Goodwitch turned to her other students

"Now let's find you a good first opponent"

As Goodwitch looked at her scroll's student list, Ruby shot her hand up like a rocket

"OH, OH, OH, OH! ME! PICK ME!" She pleded

Goodwitch was very slightly surprised at Ruby's sudden outburst. She looked at Sora, who gave an excited nod in agreement. She sighed and addressed her student

"Very well Miss Rose. You may fight him"

"Yes!" The huntress emidiatly stood up "Let's do it!"

Ruby jumped down and ran twords the locker room. In 30 seconds she had grabbed her crecent rose, ran back twords the arena, and unfolded her weapon into it's seith mode

"Wow!" Sora said excitingly "It's even cooler looking up close!"

Ruby was a little surprised like he saw her seith before

"Wait, have you seen me around or something?" Ruby asked

"Well when Profeser Goodwitch was showing us to our dorms, we saw your teams little sparing secion. Gotta say, the way you and the blond one were countering each other was really something to see"

Ruby slightly blushed at the comment. But it was so small and un-noticable, not even Ruby realized she was blushing

"Well thanks" She said back "But um... where is your weapon?"

Many of the students realized the same thing Ruby did. Sora was weaponless. He didn't even go to the lockers to go and get it. He just stood there when Profeser Goodwitch called him up

The boy gave a very excited grin and extended his right hand "Right here"

(insert sora's theme from kingdom hearts 2.5)

A light than shined from his hand. A light so bright, no one, with the exception of Goodwitch, Sora and his team, could look directly at it. When the light faded, the students saw Sora's weapon. A... giant key? A key with a silver stem, a blue handle in a golden trapizoid, a crown on the tip of the key, and a keychain with a mouse head on it. The students, despite being confused at the apperance of Sora's weapon, were all amazed at the light that shined the entire room just a moment ago. Especially Ruby

"WHOA!" The hooded leader screamed "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story" The boy with the key scratched his head "But this weapon, the keyblade, comes to my aid whenever i need it"

Back in the bleachers, the students were all shocked and amazed at this new guy's weapon. Especially team JNPR and what was left of team RWBY. They were all excited, but did have mixed openions. Yang and Nora could just laugh that his weapon was a key of all things! Weiss was sceptical of the boy's weapon of choice. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were interested in what this thing can do, and Jaune was...Jaune

"Wow!" Jaune spoke out "He gets a weapon and doesn't have to carry it! Lucky!"

"But why exactly does it do that?" Ren asked "I've never heard of a weapon tied to it's user like that"

"I've never even heard of a keyblade before" Blake chimed in "Ruby better be careful. We don't know what it can do

"Aw come on guys!" Nora said care free "It's just a giant key! I dought it can do much compared to Ruby's seith"

"Don't underestimate it just because of it's apperance"

The 2 teams turned to the voice of a girl. More specificly the girl on team SKRL, Kairi

"Sora is a really skilled fighter" She continued "And the keyblade is a very powerful weapon"

"A giant key is a powerful weapon?" A sceptic Yang asked, trying to hold back on some laughter "Come on, it's just a key!"

(end sora's theme)

"Well, your about to see what he can do" The black coated boy Lea said

All 3 teams turned to see that The 2 leaders got into their battle possition, waiting for to give the word

"Begin when ready" The profeser said

(insert scherzo di notte, any vertion)

Ruby started the fight quickly by shooting some bullets from seith, but Sora was able to guard against the shots. Ruby than charged at Sora, jumped up, and tried to slash him from above, but sora guarded against it and was able to counter attack back sending ruby back on the ground. She got up fast just to get hit by the keyblade 3 times knocking her back a little. Ruby was able to fling the key out of sora's hand and it stabbed the ground. She pointed her seith at Sora with a confident grin

"Looks like i win!" Ruby said

"Don't think just yet" Sora replied

The keyblade vanished and came back into Sora's hand who tried to side slash Ruby, but despite being shocked at the keyblade appering back in sora's hand, Ruby was able to back flip from the attack

"FIRA!"

Sora held his keyblade like he was holding a gun and a blast of fire shot from tip of the blade that ruby defeated by twirling the crecent rose like a cane

"What the!?" A shocked Ruby said "How did you do that?! I don't see anything that looks like a gun on there!"

Sora gave a "what ya gonna do?" expresion and charged at ruby. ruby was finaly able to get a few slashes at sora. But Sora was able to recover fairly quickly. The 2 leaders gave clash after clash at each other, untill Ruby grabbed Sora with the seith part of her cresent rose, jumped up, and started spinning rappedly and threw sora farther away. The boy slid on the ground after the surprise seith throw. Ruby charged at Sora and, once again, used an upward slash to disarm the guarding boy. Except this time she caught the keyblade with one of her hands hoping that it would stay in her hand. It didn't work

The keyblade disapeared out of the hooded girl's hand and back into Sora's. Sora than slashed downward at Ruby, who back flipped away. She charged once again, but got sent flying in the air from a keyblade uppercut. Sora than threw his keyblade right at Ruby. Ruby recovered in the air and threw her seith in a similar manor. The spinning weapons ferosiously clashed, afterward returning to the senders. Ruby was slightly unprepaired, but still managed to catch it while still in the air. She failed to see a downward slash send Ruby back to the ground. Sora was behind Ruby as she recovered. She than switched her crecent rose into sniper form and shot 3 times at Sora. Sora held his keyblade sideways, preparing to guard against the bullets

"REFLECT!"

A bright dome appered around the boy. When Ruby's bullets hit the dome, they returned to sender. Ruby barely dodged the shots that came back. She was amazed at what this new guy could really do! As she chainged the crecent rose into a seith once again, the audience was just as amazed as Ruby

"Man, he is giving Ruby a really hard time!" Yang said to her friends "I'm surprised at what this keyblade can do!"

Weiss started counting down what they've seen Sora and the keyblade do in this fight against her partner "It can shoot dust without needing to switch gears, reflect shots, and can be called to him at anytime!"

"I've never heard of a weapon that was so versitile!" Pyrrha told her friends "And this fight alone only went a few miunets so far!"

"Come on Sora! You can do it!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR turned to the rest of SKRL, who were all very excited. Especially a cheering Kairi

"Man, haven't seen Sora have a fight sence my last sparing match with him!" The boy in a yellow shirt said out loud

"She's deffinatly pushing Sora back" Lea chimed in "But she's not gonna win"

"She's good though!" Kairi told her teamates "I mean really good and awesome!" But i don't think she'll go on much longer

The comment worried teams RWBY and JNPR as the looked back at the match. Ruby swiped underneith Sora's feet and quickly shot from her seith on the boy's back, sending him farther away. Ruby looked at the screen to see where there aura levels were at. Sora was at 53%, where she was at 41%. This was one of Ruby's toughest fights in a long time. As Sora got up, Ruby came to a realisation

"It looks like i'm gonna have to use one of my special tecniques!" She said out loud

Sora was very confused "Special tec-?"

"RED TORNADO!"

Ruby than use her semblance and started running around the entire arena. Leaving behind many rose petles. As Ruby got faster and faster, she left even more rose petles. Pretty soon the entire room, minus the bleachers and where Profeser Goodwitch was standing, though she did get a petle or 2 in her hair,was covered in a sea on rose petles being guilded by wind. Sora could barely see anything. His keyblade was knocked out of his hand from the storm and was left unable to defend himself. Ruby stopped dead on her tracks behind Sora, a wide grin covering her face. She charged at Sora, ready to throw him in the air and preform a combo of multiple air slices

(end scherzo di notte)

When she grabbed Sora's arm though, she saw a flash of white

Sora felt a hand pulling his arm up for a split second, but the feeling quickely went away and he saw Ruby suddenly pass by, and fell to the ground. As the petles calmed down, Sora rushed twords the girl, summoning his keyblade once again, and pointed it to the girl in the hood

"Not bad!" Sora complimented "Almost had me for a second"

Ruby was unmoving. She looked like she went to sleep. Sora prepaired for a surprise hit from Ruby, but she didn't move. Than Sora saw Ruby's crecent rose, a few feetaway from them. There wasn't anyway that Sora could counter an attack, because there was no way Ruby could attack to begin with. Is dispanded his keyblade, bent down, and started shaking Ruby's head

"Ruby?" Sora tried to get her awake "Ruby can you hear me?" Sora started shaking her head even more

"Is there a problem Sora?" Glynda asked the new leader, who got up

"The battles off! Ruby's unconscious!"

Sora's statement on Ruby gained the concern of many students. Some of them, including Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Kairi and Riku, jumped down from the bleachers to see the girl

"Well she must have gone down from one of your-"

"But i didn't do anything that could knock her out!" Sora interupted the Profeser "She did that red tornado thing, grabbed my arm, and than she got knocked out"

Glynda was visibly shocked at the boy's statement of what had happened. She quickly went back to her serious face and faced Ruby. She felt the huntress in training's forehead. She was still alive, and according to the screan she still had aura, so she was still alive. She got up and aloud Yang to bend down to check on her sister

"Come on Ruby!" Yang said as she took Sora's job of shaking Ruby "Wake up! Snap out of it Ruby! Wake up!

* * *

 _(insert memories from kingdom hearts 1.5)_

 ** _A boy wakes up on a beach, getting up from sleeping. He tries to get back to sleeping, but a girl stopped his plans_**

 ** _"Whoa!"_**

 ** _The boy jumps from surprise as the girl laughs at him_**

 ** _"Give me a break Kairi"_**

 ** _"Arn't you guys forgeting about me?"_**

 ** _The 2 turn to see another boy, carrying a giant log and drops it on the other boy_**

 ** _"You're just as lazy as he is"_**

 ** _"So you noticed?"_**

 _ **The 3 friends race each other, the 2 boys acting like rivals and the girl laughing the whole time. At the end of the day, the 3 friends lay on a palm tree, watching the sun set**_

 _ **"So suppose you get to another world. what would you do there?"**_

 _ **"If there are other worlds out their, why did we end up on this one? Ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, Right?"**_

 _ **"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"**_

 _ **"Thanks to you"**_

 _ **In a cave, one of the boys goes and sees a chalk drawing he and the girl made when they were very young. He decides to draw a chalk drawing of him and the girl sharing a star of somekind. The boy turns to see a man in a brown coat**_

 _ **"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed"**_

 _ **"So you're from another world!"**_

 _ **"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little"**_

 _ **The mysterious man than disaperes, leaving the boy in thought of what he ment. T**_ _ **hat night, everything changes as a dark orb apperes above the island. Creatures as black as night with golden eyes attacked the boy. He looks for his frind and finds the other boy**_

 _ **"The door has opened..."**_

 _ **"What are you talking about? We've got to find kairi!"**_

 _ **"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. i'm not afraid of the darkness!"**_

 _ **"Riku..."**_

 _ **The boy gets taken by the darkness to who knows where, and the boy that was left held a key in his hand. He goes into the cave to search for the girl**_

 _ **"Sora"**_

 _ **The girl phases threw the boy and the boy fight a giant of darkness before the 2 of them get sucked into the sphear**_

 _"Ruby, Ruby,_ RUBY!"

* * *

 _(end treasured memories memories)_

Ruby woke up. She found that different huntsman and huntresses surrounded her, including the rest of her team, jaune, phyrra, and sora. Yang was holding Ruby's head and everyone gave a look of concern

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, relieved "Oh thank god you're alright!"

Without warning, Yang gave ruby the biggest hug that she could give, almost crushing Ruby in the process. Ruby was able to get free of her sister's grip and got up, Yang to follow

"You had me worried sick! you just suddenly fainted and wouldn't wake up!"

"I was what?"

"You fainted" Weiss repeated what Yang said "No one knew what happened. Are you ok?

"Yeah, i think i'm fine" Ruby assured everyone

This got most of the students to get back to their seats, except Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Sora

"You sure you're alright?" Blake asked "It won't be any trouble if we need to go to the infermory"

"Na, i'm fine! Let's get back to the match!"

"The match is over"

Ruby turned to Profeser Goodwitch

"Wait, what?"

"Sora forfited the match as soon as you fainted, Miss Rose"

"We'll have to determine a winner another time" Sora said as he got back to his seat

Ruby was pretty bumbed. She really liked fighting Sora. Never before had Ruby had a challenge like that before, and she was sad that they couldn't get a winner. But she understood and returned with her team to her seat

"Now than" Glynda continued "Kairi, would you like to go next?"

"Yes Profeser"

Kairi jumped down as the other students got comfertable back in their own seats, Yang making sure Ruby was safe. Profeser Goodwitch looked at her scroll to find a good match for Kairi

" Mr. Arc, would you care to go next?"

Jaune was a little surprised at his name getting called, but he nodded and jumped down to get his gear inside the locker room. He got his sheild and sword ready and moved to the arena. Kairi didn't move from her spot. She was in the exact same place Jaune saw her in before he went into the locker room. This worried the leader of JNPR, as evidence from his loud gulp

"D-don't tell me you also have a-"

"Yep" Kairi interupted her blond opponent

A light came from Kairi's hand, much like Sora except not as bright, implying that Sora was showing off. For in her hand was another keyblade


	4. Surprise After Surprise

Kairi's keyblade was much more different than sora's. For one it was more colorfull with colors like white, orange, red and blue. It's handle was shaped more like a heart than a trapazoid, the stem had plant roots leading up to some flowers where Sora's crown was, and the little keychain at the end looke like a plant that looked like a star

"Aw come on!" Jaune shouted "You have one of those keyblade things to?"

"Yes" Kairi answered "All 4 of us have keyblades. Sora's is called the Kingdom Key and mine is called Destiny's Embrace"

Those last 2 sentances had the class chatting. All 4 members have keyblades?! Why do all of the have keyblades?!

Kairi could see that Jaune's knees were shaking a little "Don't worry. You're in luck. I'm not as experienced as Sora so i won't be as hard to fight"

Jaune sighed in relief "Well don't think I'll hold back than just because your a girl" He said, regaining the confidence he had before he found out about SKRL's weapons

"I won't back down either!"

The 2 got into a battleposition with jaune readying his shield and sword

"Begin when ready" Goodwitch said

 _(insert_ _kh2.5_ s _inister sundown)_

Jaune charged at Kairi, preforming a powerfull slash at her. Kairi got hurt, so she returned a favor bu jumping behind Jaune and slashed him in the back, causing him to fall face first to the ground. He got up and the 2 engaged in a clash. Once it broke, Kairi tried to slash at Jaune, but the leader of JNPR readied his shield to guard him against the attack and counter attack with his foot. Kairi tried to slash jaune again, but he side steped away. This left him ungurded however, so Kairi gave a combo just like sora's and Jaune retaliated with 2 powerful swings at kairi, who was feling a little tired. The audience was enjoying this fight. It wasn't as epic as Sora and Ruby's, but it was still very interesting to see these 2 fight. Pyrrha was probably the most excited in the entire room

"I knew jaune training with me would pull off!" She told her friends "He's winning!

"Well Kairi did say she wasn't as experienced" Weiss, cold and emtionlessly interjected "So Jaune probably got a week oponent"

"Wow Weiss!" Yang told her teammate "You just can't bring yourself to liking anything about Jaune, ca-"

"However" Weiss raised her hand infont of Yang "I must say i'm impressed. I deffinatly see improvement. Good job Pyrrha

Pyrrha blushed slightly at the Schnee aris's complement "Thanks"

"Don't think your friend has this in the bag just yet"

the 2 teams looked at the 3 boys of SKRL in confusiton. More specificly they looked at the one who said that, Sora

"Kairi may not be as stong as me, but she still has a few tricks up her sleve. We all do"

This worried the 2 teams, especialy Phyrra. They looked back at the fight. Jaune and Kairi gave eachother swing after swing, both getting even more tired and both were also panting. Eventually Kairi was on her knees from exsation. Jaune looked at the screen to see their auras. He was at 36%, but kairi was at 25%. Just a few more swings and Kairi wouldn't have enough aura to go on

"Looks (pant) like (pant) your (pant) getting tired" Jaune told the amburn hair girl

"Yeah" Kairi replied as she also panted "let's (pant) fix that (pant) shall we?"

"Hu?"

Jaune was confused when Kairi said that. Kairi, though she struggled to, got up holding her keyblade high to the sky

"Curaga!"

A green light emerged from the destiny's embrace covering kairi. She than proceded like she reived no damage what so ever, and now jaune was the one getting tired. he blocked quite a few of kairi's hits but still managed to get hit a few times. Jaune looked at the sceen to see how much aura he had left, and was shocked at how much Kairi had. 75% compared to his 27% and lowering. Jaune didn't know how she did it, but that cure-whatever healed her up nicely. Kairi once again held her keyblade high but didn't do what she did last time

"Light!"

A bright light emerged blinding jaune and kairi put all her strength and gave the final blow. Jaune felt a powerful horizontal slash knock him to the floor

(end sinister shutdown)

"And that's the match" Goodwitch said "Mr. Arc, that was probably your best fight in quite some time"

"But i still lost" Jaune told the profeser

"Maybe, but you should focus on what you were able to do rather than what you couldn't do" After Jaune gave Goodwitch a nod, her attention was on Kairi "As for you, Kairi, that was an excelent victory. I'm sure that we'll able to have you win a fight without having to use your healing abilities"

"Thank you profeser" Kairi nodded and helped Jaune up

The 2 went to go back up to there seats. Kairi sat next to sora who congradulated her with a hug. Jaune, rubbing his eyes from the light, also sat next to his team and friends

"Man! How was she able to do that?" Jaune asked his friends

"Sora reflected my shots!" Ruby her fellow leader "I think these keyblades can do more than we thought!"

"It's ok jaune" Pyrrha comferted her partner and put her hand on his solder "You still pulled up a great fight"

Jaune smiled at phyrra's comment, as miss goodwitch started talking again, more spacificly to riku and lea

"Now which of you 2 would like to-"

"I'll go" Lea said as he raised his hand

"Very well than. Let's find you an opponent Lea"

Glynda looked at her roll in her scroll once again. She raised an eye brow in curiosity at one she stopped at

"Miss Xiao Long, would you liketo go up next?"

"Sure" Yang told her current teatcher "I'll be happy to do so"

The 2 got down from their seats. Lea stood at his respective spot, waiting for Yang to get ready. Yang excited the locker room, walked up to her side of the arena, and got her ember celicas ready

"Ah, i see your more close up than those other 2, hu?" Lea pointed it out

"Yep" Yang replied "I hope your ready hot head!"

"Hot head? the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea pointed to his head as Yang rolled her eyes

"Whatever. Are you ready or not?"

"Oh I am, but seeing how i'm sure your the smallist bit sick of seeing these keys everywhere, I'm giving you a choise between my 2 weapons

all the students were surprised when he said 2 weapons

"What? No way you have 2 weapons!" /yang argued with the robed boy "A huntsman and huntress is only allowed 1!"

"Well, i'm the exception. So do you want me to use my own keyblade, or see something more... unique?"

Yang refused to belive that, unless this second weapon is just a second part of his keyblade, he couldn't possibly have 2 weapons. But she decided to let this guy do what he wants and said in a sarcastic tone:

"I'll choose this "second weapon" of yours" She used quote fingers when saying "Second weapon"

"Alright, but first my keyblade to show i'm not lying"

As Yang folded her arms waiting for Lea to blow it, lea summoned his keyblade. Unlike Sora and Kairi, who eminated a bright light when forging they're keyblades, when lea held out his hand fire sprouted his keyblade. the handle was shaped like some kind of wierd saw, as well did the keychain. the stem looked like an incredible fire that much like kairi's "destiny's embrace" went all the way to the edge of the keyblade. What was his keyblade's name? He wouldn't say

"Now for the eternal flames!"

Lea desummoned his keyblade and held his hands to his sides like he was trapped in a box. Strange zig-zag black lines start forming from both of Lea's shoulders, and when they reached the palm of his hands formed 2 wierd saws in the same chape as his keyblade's handle. 1 on each arm. Yang unfolded he arms and was completely speachless. The fact that this red head guy had 2 weapons got the students talking once again

"Did i bump my head harder than i thought?" Ruby asked her friends

They were just as confused as she was. How in the world could this guy have more than one weapon?

"Bu-How? He can't have 2 weapons! That's cheating!" Nora screamed

"It's not cheating Nora" Ren assured his friend " It's just... surprising"

"Ren's right" Weiss came in the conversation "Having 2 weapons is _unlikely_ , but not impossible"

Yang was super shocked that Lea had 2 different weapons, but got into a fighting stance. Lea was holding one of his "eternal flames" seriously in his left hand, but was just spinning the other around like it was a toy instead of a tool to defend himself

"Begin when ready" Goodwitch said for the 3rd time

 _(insert kh2.5 the 13th struggle)_

Lea started the fight by throwing one of his eternal flames at Yang, which had fire coming out of it like the tail on a comet, and Yang rolled away. However the saw came back like a boomerang and hit Yang behind her head and came back to Lea when it did. After rubbing her head, Yang fired come blasts of energy at Lea, who blocked the blasts with the other eternal flame. Lea than rushed over and charged at Yang, holding his saws and slash at the yellow beauty, who was succesfuly able to block the weapon and upercut counter attack Lea. Before he got the chance to get back, Yang blasted severel blasts each hitting Lea this time. Lea got over it fast and threw his eternal flame just like before, this time at a shorter range and was able to actually hit Yang. He did the exact same thing with his other, and when the 1st on came back he did the same thing again, and again, and again. When his attack stopped, Yang hit him incredibly hard in the stomache. After seeing Lea's expression to how powerful her puch was, Yang fired another blast sending Lea far back. lea was gasping with one hand on the floor trying to get up

"What's the matter?" Yang cockily asked "You can't go down that easily"

When those words came out of yang, she had realised that he couldn't be down so soon. She hit lea hard, sure, but to end the fight in just a miunet or 2? She looked at the aura gauges on the screen and she was right. She was at 81% while Lea was at 75%. More than enough to continue fighting

'What is he doing?' yang thought to herself and soon got her answer

She noticed on the ground that a ring of fire was forming literaly under her own 2 feet. She step dodged just in time as the ring soon bursted into a pillar of shocked the studens and especialy yang.

"BURN BABY!"

If the students were shocked now, they were beond shocked when a wall of fire covered both fighters in a giant ring

"Ok i think by now we know this guys's semblance is fire!" Jaune told his friends to try and find some missing Yang humor

"What's going on in there?!" Nora asked as she tried to lean in, but was pulled in by Ren

"Whatever is going on..." Weiss said as she looked at the screan "Things are looking bad for Yang"

The 2 teams looked at where Weiss pointed to at the screan, and were shocked

"Yang's aura is dropping fast!"

Blake was right. Yang's aura levels went from 70% to 60% to 50% and continued decreasing at high speeds while Lea's stayed at 75%

"How is she lossing so much aura in so little time?" Pyrha asked

"YANG COME ON!" Ruby tried to shout inside the fire arena "FIGHT BACK!"

Just than, a body flew twords the wall of the bleatchers. Lea. She stopped on contack and stood on the wall, just below his team members

"How's she holding up?" Sora asked

"Not to well" Lea replied "But you wouldn't do to well if you were in a ring of fire with the floor burning"

"Fair enough"

Lea shot himself back into the flames to fight his opponent. That part about the floor being on fire scared teams JNPR and RWBY a little. Especially Ruby and Blake

Yang wasn't holding up as well as she'd hope to. When Lea came back in the arena Yang tried to fire at the cloaked boy. But she missed due to the floor below her being on fire and lost her aim. Lea came up closed and kicked Yang high into the air. She landed on her back, feeling the heat of the floor almost make her shirt catch fire. Luckily it didn't, and Yang jumped at Lea to try and punch him. The fire theamed member of SKRL countered with 1 of his eternal flames. Yang tried to punch again, but Lea countered again over and over untill Lea pushed himself back. Surprising to Yang, her feat were toutching the fire wall as this happened. She jumped off the wall and succesfuly hit Lea as hard as she could in the gut, sending him back first to the ground. The floor suddenlt than had pillars of light emerge and suddenly the fire wall and floor were gone

The arena cleared and the students saw the 2 fire themed hunters both panting. Yang would celebrate her succesful distruction of the fire wall and the fact that she could move normaly on the floor once again, but she was to exhausted. She looked at the aura screan and gasped. In the short miunet she spent in that ring, she lost 41% percent of her aura from last she checked, only at 29% now. That one hit sent Lea's down to 46%. More than enough to finish Yang off. Which he did when Yang soon met with Lea coming up close, using his eternal flames up close to slice an X on yang. He than grabbed her leg, threw Yang in the air, and sent her back down using both of his eternal flames once again

(end the 13th struggle)

"And that's the match" Glynda said for the 3rd time this period

Yang simply layed on the floor, panting for air at the epic battle she just suffered. Lea helped Yang up and gave her a cocky smile, and Yang hapily gave one back, even though she didn't win. The 2 than turned to Profeser Goodwitch

"Miss Xiao Long" The stern teatcher decided to start with Yang first "I applaud you for how much power you had in how few hits you made, but in doing so, you left yourself wide open for Lea to attack you. Unless you combine that with your semblance, that won't be a good idea for you in future battles"

"Yes Profeser" Yang said as she looked at the floor"

"And Lea, that was most impressive with keeping your foe guessing on what to do next. You even had me fooled at your fake out untill i saw how much aura you had"

"Thank you. Profeser" The red haired victor said. Lea than turned to the other students "And i hope you all have that fight memorized!"

Many of the students nodded at Lea. Sora and Kairi simpy rolled their eyes

"However"

Lea turned back to the profeser, who looked a little angry

"Next time you use your keyblade! Master Yen Sid sent you to this-" Glynda stopped herself in her tracks. Like she was about to say something no one else should have known about "This...academy...to train your abilities with the keyblade!"

"Yeah yeah" Lea said nonchalantly as he walked back to his seat "It was a one time thing, alright? Won't happen again, blah blah blah"

Glynda growled at Lea's careless attitude. She went back to her sturness and adjusted her glasses. Yang went back to her seat with her team and friends. Riku got down to the stage up to miss goodwitch

"I asume I'm next?"

"Correct. We have just enough time for one more fight and it shall be yours" Glynda pulled up her roll "Why don't we have Miss Nikos come down?"

Pyrrha's face beamed. After seeing Sora's fight alone the spartain warrior wanted to fight these keyblade warriors. She got up and was prepaired to jump down

"Actually" Riku held up his hand, stopping Pyrrha from jumping "If it's alright, I'd like to fight her" Riku pointed at Blake, who was quite shocked

"M-me?!" Blake asked as she pointed to herself

"Yeah you. If that's alright profeser"

"Well i believe that Miss Nikos would be a better opponent, but if you wish to fight Miss Belladona than you may"

The profeser looked at the black haired girl. She nodded and landed right on her feet, like a cat. As she walked to the lockers, she looked at Riku. Pyrrha sat down in disapointment

"I wish i could have fought him" Pyrrha, sadly, said out loud "I really want to see what power these weilders have myself"

"Don't worry Pyrrha" Jaune rubbed his partner's back to cheer her up "I'm sure you'll get your chance to fight one of them"

Jaune's words made Pyrrha smile a great big smile and nodded back to her partner

"I'm sure you're one of the few students who actually wanted to fight them" Ren unterupted the 2

"What do you mean Ren?" Ruby asked from the far end of the row of teams RWBY and JNPR

"I mean i think a lot of people, including me, feel something...weird about this Riku guy"

Ruby looked around the room. From what she saw, Ren was right. Many of the students sighed in relief that they wern't fighting Riku. She looked back at the final member of SKRL and could see why. He felt like he was the most powerfull member of the new team and Ruby could feel this strang and powerful aura coming from the boy. As Ruby looked, she had this feeling she couldn't explain. A feeling of, not necicerally hate, but dislike. She could't tell why she had this feeling though

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when Blake came out of the lockers. Her gambol shroud was put away as she got to the stage. She started pulling it out when she got to her side of the stage

"I can feel it"

Blake was interupted from getting her katana ready as Riku started to talk

"What?" The faunus in discuise asked

"Your heart" Riku continued "While it's not close yet, it's very slowly giving into the darkness"

"What are you talking about?"

Before The mysterious keyblade weilder said another word, Riku summoned his keyblade. however unlike the previous keyblades, this one looked the most like a sword and not to much like a key. the entire stem looked like a red and blue bat wing, and the handle looked like one white angle wing and one violet bat wing coliding with eachother. This keyblade also had an eye in between the handle and the stem, the tip of the keyblade had looked like a simple blue eagle's wing and the keychain looked like a black heart. The class was more confused about this keyblade's shape than the others

"That's a keyblade?" Weiss asked

"It just looks like a fancy sword to me" Yang said

"Well we can't exactly say we've seen keyblades before today" Pyrrha offered the thought "And we especialy can't say we are experts on what they look like"

"Trust us" Both teams turned to the rest of team SKRL "It may look like a sword, but Riku's road to the dawn functions like anyother keyblade"

"What, like it can open locks?" Nora asked

"Something like that, yeah"

Sora looked back at the readying battle, and the rest of the students followed suit

 _(insert rage awakened from kh2.5)_

"I must ask" Riku said as he pointed his jeyblade at Blake "How long do you think you can hold on to your light?"

Blake finaly pulled out her sword, both of them getting into a similar battle position, waiting for miss goodwitch to give the word

"Begin when ready"

The 2 charged at eachother with a powerfull clash. Once it broke the 2 swung they're weapons at the same time multiple times performing and eligant sword play fight, neither landing one hit to the other. Riku started to gain on Blakeand do more fast slashes at the white fang run away, but she blocked or dodged all of Riku's attackes. Than she started to gain on Riku, slashing even faster, but Riku once again blocked all the attacks. Riku tried to hit Blake and would have if she didn't use her semblance to create a clone that took the hit for Blake. The real blake jumped high into the air behind riku and thrusted the gambol shroud at Riku, but he vanished into a small purple energy the rushed behind Blake, and the 2 got in another feirce clash

The audience was in awe. The fast movement of both this faunus and keyblade weilder was hard to keep up with. Everyone was surprised an excited on how this battle was turning out

"WHOA! LOOK AT THEM GO!" Nora screamed

"Did either of them even land a hit?" Jaune asked

"I don't think so" Ruby told her friend "I've never seen a fight so intence though"

"You can do it Riku!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at Sora, Kairi and Lea, who were all quite impressed as well

"Come on Riku!" Kairi shouted "Show them what you can really do!"

"I've never seen anyone so equal to riku!" Lea said, than turned to Sora "Not even when he spars against you, Sora!"

"He's holding back"

Kairi, Lea, and teams RWBY and JNPR were surprised at what the leader of SKRL said

"What?!" Kairi asked

"I know how strong Riku is better than anyone. I know when he's holding back"

"But why is he holding back?"

"I don't know"

This amazed the other 2 teams. If he's holding back, than how powerful is this guy really? Their attentions were back on the fight. Once Riku and Blake broke from the clash a second time, Riku jumped far back and a strange aura started to form on his free hand

"Dark Firaga!"

When he landed, Riku shot out 5 dark flaming energy spheres coming twords Blake at a vertical line and fast length. Despite being shocked she switcherd her katana out into it's gun and shot the energy balls, destroying them and created light blue smoke. Blake used this oprotunity to get a few shots at Riku, but riku blocked it with a strange looking shield with the that formed from the same hand that launched the "dark firaga" attack. they rushed twords eachother giving even more swordplay with they're weapons lightning fast! Untill both had they're weapons at the other's neck

(end rage awakened)

Blake was panting hard. She had no idea if she would get the first hit or Riku

"Looks like we have another reason to be here"

Blake was confused at what Riku said, but even more confused when the keyblade disapred from riku's hand and blake's neck

"I forfit"

"You what?!" Blake asked surprised at Riku, who started walking away, knowing the class was soon dismised "You arn't going to try at get a hit?"

Riku stopped walking from the faunus in discuise. Blake could hear a small chuckle from the boy and he turned. The boy's emotionless face replaced with a casual smile

"Now why would i want to hurt a pretty girl like you?"

Blake felt a blush at the boy's complement. Profeser Goodwitch than stepped up

"Well i must say, you both preformed very well. Though this match doesn't have a victor, you both should be proud. And maybe one day you'll be able to discover a victor"

"Yes profeser" Both Riku and Blake said as the bell rang

"Class dismissed. I will see you all tomarow, and have a good day

All the students went down from they're seats, and team RWBY and JNPR went to congradulate Blake for and excilent fight

"Blake, i've got to say" Ruby started nonchalantly "you are awesome!" She broke into her typical fangirl at those last words

"Yeah! You were all like "whoosh whoosh whoosh bang bang bang" and he was all "ha! tru! haya!" and it was so cool!" Nora was practacly jumping off the walls

"I am curiouse though" Pyrrha said, with her hand on her chin "Why did he forfit the fight?"

"You heard what he said!" Yang told the group "He didn't want to hurt her pretty face! He likes her!"

"I'm sure there is another reason for his forfit" Weiss stopped he yellow haired brute

"Na! It's true love! Am i right Blake?!" Yang slapped hard on Blake's back

Blake wasn't paying attention to her friends and was more focased on what three 3 thing he said were. " _i can feel it. your heart is slowly giving into the darkness" "How long can you hold on to your light" "looks like we have another reason to be here"_ what did he mean when he said that?. She saw that Riku was talking the the rest of his team, so she decided to use her cat ears to find out what's up

 _"Alright Riku, what gives?"_ Blake heard Sora say _"Why'd you hold back on her and quit the match?"_

 _"I was testing her" Riku responded_

 _"Why were you testing her?"_ Lea asked _"Our mission is to train. Not test random huntsmen and huntresses"_

 _"There is growing darkness in her"_

When Riku said those words. Blake felt a shiver down her spine. The other SKRL members looked worried and shocked

 _"You sure Riku?"_ Kairi asked

 _"i'm sure. It's a similar darkness i felt from when it all began. Except it's sader instead of adventurous. Maybe from the White Fang"_

Blake gasped at how Riku, somehow, knew she was once a member of the White Fang

 _"That group of faunus who hate humans?"_ Lea asked _"You think she was attacked by them or something?"_

 _"Or she was once a member"_

 _"What?!"_ Kairi asked shocked _"But she's not a faunus as far as i can tell"_

 _"The cat ears?"_

He knew!? Blake though she was well hidden but somehow he knew! Not just that, but he knew she was once a member

Sora turned at Blake, who wistled and pretended she wasn't lisining _"Riku what are you talking about?! She doesn't have cat ears, she has a...bow"_

The entire team looked aquardly at Blake, who was still pretending not to listin

 _"I did see her eat a lot of tuna at lunch"_ Kairi wispered to her team

 _"I don't know if she was a member or not, but i have a feeling that the White Fang are the ones responsible for her growing darkness. And i intend to fix it"_

Riku walked out of the room, with the rest of his team following. Blake was confused at all of what she just heard. _"Growing darkness?"_ What did that even mean? And how did riku guess she was once a member of the white fang?!

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted directly in Blake's ear "ARE YOU LISTINING?!"

"OW!" Blake rubbed her human ears from her partner's loud voice "What was that for?"

"Well we were talking about how awesome those fights were when you spaced out!"

"I wasn't spacing out! I was listining to-"

Blake thought she'd tell them about what she heard, but she doughted that they would know more than she did about whatever team SKRL was talking about

"N-never mind"

Blake started to walk out of the class room, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR to follow

"What has her acting like this?" Pyrrha asked Yang

"Eh, well it's Blake. She's not one for jokes to much"

"Jokes or not, that SKRL team was really something!"

"You know it!" Ruby punched Jaune in the arm "With them around, our second quarter is going to be awesome!"


	5. New Orginazations

The 2 thieves, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai walked into the hide out of the White Fang. They had just finnished looking around Vale, steeling people's wallets, and of course killing an ex-member of the White Fang. As White Fang soldiers started loading up shipments, the 2 thieves met with Roman Torchwick

"Oh look, she sent the kids again" The nefarious criminal said as he walked behind Emerald and Mercury, and put his arms around them "This is turning out just like the divorce"

Both thieves shuttered at the thought of Roman's comment and pushed his hands off of them

"Spare us the thought of you procreating" Emerald asked

"That was a joke. And this..." Torchwick pulled out a paper that looked familiar to Emerald "Just might tell me where you 2 have been all day"

"What?" Emerald checked her pockets. The address to Tuckson's booktrade was gone

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something" He looked at the paper "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yea, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems" Mercury stepped up "1 of them at least"

"I had that under controll"

"2 packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise"

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to me, I would take you and your little streat-rat friend here, and i would-"

"Do what, Roman?"

A familiar voice came from above the villains. They looked to see a woman on a platform above them. With a beautiful red dress and long black hair and amber eyes. For this was the ring master of the entire faction. Cinder Fall. She used another platform to move down and, needless to say, Torchwick was alittle nervous as he gave an aquard chuckle

"I'd uh..." Roman tried to think of something to say "Not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald said as she turned to the half fall maden

"I thought i made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be run away" Cinder told Roman as she walked up to the group

"I was going to!"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo" Emerald tattle taled "Mercury and i decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat!"

"I think he was some sort of cat actually" Mercury said

"What like a puma?"

"Yeah there you go"

"Quiet!"

Their little puma talk was interupted when Cinder spoke in a serious voice which concerned the 2 children

"Did i not specificly instruct you 2 to keep your hands clean while in vale?"

As Cinder told them this, Torchwick pointed at them with an expresion of "Ohh! your in trouble!"

"I just thought-"

"Don't think. Obey"

Torchwick this time gave a gester of getting his head cut off twords the 2

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again"

"And you" Cinder gave a menacing look twords torchwick, who when recieved this glare gave a laugh of worry in it "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Torchwick than pointed the 3 piles of boxes, all having many dust crystals in them

"SORRY if i've been a little busy stealing every spec of dust in the kingdom!" The criminal argued

"Your and insperation to ever punck with a gun and a ski-mask" Mercury said in a sarcastic tone

"Look around kid, i've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!"

"Well i for one have to say that i am very impressed"

A voice was heard from the four-some. Cinder was unphased, but Torchwick, emerald, and mercury had no idea where the voice came from. If they wern't scared enough, a portal appered just a couple of feet away from Cinder

 _(insert KH2.5 orginazation 13 theme)_

Out of it came a tall man in a black coat. He had his hood down so his face was hidden

"Seriously though Torchwick" The figure continued "I am really impressed at what you are able to pull off with just a few roberies. 2 thumbs up way in the air" The man shot both his thumbs up

"Who are you?" Torchwick asked

"A new accociate of mine" Cinder said as she walked twords the hood

"New accociate?" Mercury asked "I thought it was just us and the White Fang"

"Well it looks she doesn't tell even you both everything" Torchwick joked

"Cinder, who is this man?" Emerald asked

"You didn't tell them about me or the orginazation?" The mystery figure asked, putting his arm infront of his coat, pretending to cry "I'm hurt, Cindy. How could you?"

"We've been over this, Xigbar" Cinder said once she was standing right next to the hood "you were going to introduce yourself to them in person"

The now named Xigbar stopped fake crying "Man and i thought Saix couldn't take a joke" Xigbar pulled down his hood

this revieled a man who looked like he was in his late 50's, early 60's with gray and brown straks of hair in a ponytail. He had a scar on his right cheek, and an eyepatch on his left eye

"The name's Xigbar kiddies. See, Cinder here has graceously voluntiered to help us in a certain cause"

"And that cause is...?" Roman asked

"Well, it has been prophosised that one day, 7 gurdians of light and 13 weilders of darkness will one day clash to form the "X-Blade" which is the ultimate weapon, who ever wields it preety much get's anything they want, yadayadayada, and when Cinder went away for her private training, we came across her and she agreed"

"Agreed?"

"Agreed to help in this clash" Cinder spoke as she walked up to her comrads "This "Keyblade War" they want to re create"

"That..." Xigbar pointed in the air "and allow half of her heart to share with another man's"

"WHAT?!" Cinder's 3 forces said at the same time

The 3 were shocked and confused at what they were talking about, especialy that last part. "Sharing her heart with another man"? What did that even mean?

Torchwick gave a chuckle "Ok, Cinder. I've excepted this whole fall maiden thing, but that sound rediculiuse! X-blade, sharing hearts, Keyblade War?! This is insane!

"Oh, well if you thing this is insane, why not try and blow me up?" Xigbar said as he spred his hands out

"I beg your pardon?"

"Go ahead" Cinder said, gaining the attention of Torchwick, Emerald and Mercury "Shoot him, and you will see how strong these men from the orginazation are" Cinder sat down, waiting to watch what would soon unfold

The threesome of Cinder's accociates were once again confused. She was willing to let Roman kill this guy? And what did she mean by orginazation? What was this new orginazation called. Were they so strong, that Cinder and Xigbar thought that he could take Torchwick? But Torchwick grinned at the oprotunity and got his cane ready

"Well if you insist" Torchwick pointed his can at Xigbar and turned it into a shot gun "I'll end this partnership myself"

Seeing this, Emerald and Mercury got out of the way, while Xigbar laughed at Torchwick's choice of action

"You think you can beat me with that little stick?" Xigbar asked "HA! As if!"

"Trust me from experience, cockyness doesn't get you all that far"

Xigbar didn't move at all, letting torchwick make a move. And move he made he he fired his gun whick looked like it landed, letting out a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared however, there was no body. Torchwick looked around for a second and than Xigbar telaported right in from of him holding some kind of sniper at his neck. Emerald and Mercury gasped while this pleased Cinder

"Now what was that about Ending our partnership?" Xigbar said, Pointing is weapon even closer to Roman's neck

"Uh..." Torchwick tried to come up with some words. He knew that one split second of wrong word choice and he would be gone like that "NOTHING!" Torchwick shouted, finally figuring out his words "Nothing! You 2 can countinue with this kai blade war or whatever it's called. Heh heh, eh..."

"That's what i thought" Xigbar pulled the sniper away from torchwick's neck and walked casualy back to his spot.

Than the mystery sniper gave one surprise shot to Torchwick's left shoulder. Torchwick felt an incredible amount of pain. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder to exaine it, but in a few seconds it vanished into thin air

"That was a warning shot"

"Ha! Nice!" Mercury said, gaining enjoyment from Torchwick's pain

"Cinder..." Emerald said as she walked up to her sitting boss "As much fun as it is to see Roman get hurt, I don't really trust this man. i think you should recon-"

without warning xigbar summoned a second sniper and shot Emerald's right shoulder and Mercury's left shoulder

"That goes to both of you as well" Xigbar pointed his weapons to the sky

"Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?" Torchwick asked the 2 recently hurt teens

Mercury brushed his arrow off while Emerald took it off and tried to examine it, but again, it vanished

Mercury sighed in defeat "Tooshay"

"Alright, now listin up all 3 of you!" Xigbar pointed both his weapons twords the group "Interfeer with our plans and Phase N will come early for you all. Hell, I bet i can convince Cindy to have you not even be a part of that!"

"Phase N?" Emerald asked, confused at what he ment

"Hopefully you won't find out for a long time. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes" Emerald said

"Ay-ay" Mercury said

"Very loud and clear" Torchwick said

"There, see?" Xigbar lowered his weapons "We can get along just fine"

"Oh, if only you children could understand" Cinder got up from her seat and walked twords her accociates once again "This keyblade war is more important than you can possibly imagine. It's bigger than dust, bigger than our sleeping friend in the mountains, even bigger than the 4 maidens combined"

The groip was left speechless. Bigger than all 4 maidens?! They didn't even think that was possible

"However, we will still countinue with our plans. Just with a little, extra help from our new friends"

"Yeah" Xigbar walked up next to Cinder "Think of it as "she scratches our backs and we'll scratch her's". If she helps us in the keyblade war, we will help Cindy and her plans for this world"

"This world?" Mercury asked

"Eh, i've got a lot to do right now" Xigbar pretended to look at a watch on is wrist "Cinder can explain it on your little trip" Xigbar opened a portal and started walking twords it "See you soon Cindy. You know what to do when you need us" And with that, the mystery man known as Xigbar went threw the portal

"Uh, trip?" Roman asked

"Oh, did i forgett to mention?" Cinder looked back at the criminal "We're proceeding to phase 2" Cinder started walking away, Emerald and Mercury joining her "Have the white fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight"

Torchwick decided to get a cigar out and started smoking, but couldn't find a match. Emrald caute his attention when she had his match, opened, and gave him the tounge than closed the match

* * *

 **Author's note: With that, the 1st arc, the new friends arc, is done! And let me just say, i love how much i've improved. I suppose i better go on with how i think the chaptrs went so far, and what i think of their improvements from the original SKRL**

 **The dream: Honestly, i like how the dream was writen in the original so there wasn't to much to improve on. I did see quite a few spelling, capitalization errors and some things that did need to be better described, but outside of that and the script format, the first chapter is one i feel didn't need to many improvements on**

 **Team SKRL: OMG YES! SO MUCH BETTER! the original chapter 2, i thought was awful! it was the entire insperation for re-writing the story. Little to no characterization, short as hell, and having things that didn't really make any sence. Jaune thinking they were having an announcment because of the food fight? and the fact that i didn't even listen to what day it was in rwby time line made me cringe. I proud of the 2nd chapter's re-write the most**

 **Keys and Roses: When i was re-writing this, at first, i didn't think it was bad. but a quick rewatch of an episode where they had a fighting class and a look at how strong sora is compared to Ruby said other whise. I thought that the fight was good, but i did think it could go for a longer fight. It was tough deciding if Ruby's first vision should be in the original or the rewrite vertion. Rewrite for the win**

 **Surprise After Surprise: Again, i didn't think i could improve on Kairi's and Riku's fight, but Lea's deffinatly needed to be longer. Not much else to say**

 **New Orginazations: Again, not much to talk about except that this chapter starts out earlier and a few changes to dialogue and a few new lines, but i'm satasfied non the less.**

 **Well i am really happy with this re-write. it's better building up future events in the series (yes this is going to be a series. Why? Because i say so!) and gets rid of the stupid script formating. I'll do another one of these things where i talk about the improvements of each chapter after each arc, and even after that i'll talk about some certain thing in future chapters that wern't in the original SKRL. All i can say left is that thank you all for reading my work and i hope you enjoy future chapters. Now that the new friiends arc is finished, it's time to go twords the next arc. The revial arc. If you read the original SKRL, you know what's up. And now to answer reviews!**

 **Evinco: You will see some great moments with Ruby and Sora. I'm really trying to build up a real close friendship, and it will really show in future parts. weither they'll end up being together is still undecided, but we'll see**

 **busssaw953: Just because Yang has fire abilities doesn't mean she is imune to fire attacks**

 **So with that, please review, tell me your openions and questions and i'll see you next time**


	6. A Little Game

In the library, Team Rwby was playing a friendly card game while JNPR was reading some books. Except Nora who fell asleep on a book she was reading. But back to RWBY, Yang was wiping the floor with both Ruby and Weiss who were crying at there enebitable defeats. Ruby hugged Weiss and said to be strong, and Weiss retorted and tolder her to shut up and don't toutch her, despite hugging her back

"Alright Blake" Yang turned to her partner with her arms behind her head "Your up"

"Huh?" Blake responded from spacing out "Oh! Umm... Sorry what am i doing?"

"Your playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant"

"Right..."

Jaune put a book, which Pyrrha switched out from a comic he was reading, down and walked up the 4 girls, curious at the game

"Hey can play?" He asked

"Sorry Jaune" Ruby told her fellow leader "We've already got 4 people"

"Besides" Weiss chimed it "This game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that i seriously doubt you possess"

"Uh, you attacked your own navel fleat 2 turns ago" Yang noted, where Weiss simply gave a "hmph" at yang's comment

"Bring it on ice queen!" The knight argued with the aris "I'll have you know i've been called a natural born leader!"

"By who?" Weiss asked "Your mother!?"

"And Phyrra!"

"Hello again" Said girl said from the JNPR table

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with way mor important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

Before Jaune finnished his sentance, Pyrrha rushed twords Jaune, covered his mouth and "finnished" his sentane

"Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!"

Blake simply glaired at her friends who gave very aquard smiles and laughs

"Right, that" Jaune scratched his head "Ladies... Enjoy your battle" The JNPR leader bowed at team RWBY and he, along with Pyrrha, started walking back to his own team

"Sup loosers"

Behind the friends came Sun with a boy as tall as him with cool hair that was blue as ice, a red shirt, goggles tan skin, dark blue eyes, and just looked like a cool guy

"Hey Sun" Ruby greated the monkey faunus

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen"

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss asked

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend"

"Uhh, arn't libraries for reading?" old friend asked

"THANK YOU!" Shouted Ren from the JNPR table, who's outburst was loud enough to wake Nora up

"PANCAKES!" But Nora wen't right back to sleep

"Shut up don't be a nerd" Sun told his friend

"A-A-A!" The friend replied "Intellectual. Okay? Thanks" He turned back to teams RWBY and JNPR "I'm Neptune"

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked

"Haven" Neptune started walking twords the ice queen "And i don't believe i caught your name snow angel"

"Uhh, I'm Weiss" Weiss felt a slight blush

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune wispered in the background

"Pleasure to meet you" The blue haired boy said

As they were talking, the boy who fought against Blake yesturday came from the same direction from where Sun and Neptune came to meet the group

"Excuse me, do any of you know where some history and fact books are?" Riku asked the group

"Behind me" Yang answered "But i don't think we have a test coming up in Profeser oobleck's class any time soon"

"Never hurts to study" Riku walked twords the books behind Yang

It took Blake a second, but she recognized the boy from yesturday and immediately stood up

"Hey" Blake got the attention of the boy "What did you mean from what you told me yesturday?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked

"You know, before and after our duel you said some weird stuff"

"Wait, what did he say?" Sun asked

"He said 'my heart is sinking into darkness' 'how long can i hold on to my light" 'he have another reason being here'"

"You must have imagined me saying those things" Riku turned back to the books

Blake was about to interject, but was interupted by the voice of Riku's team leader, Sora, who came over with the other 2 members of his team

"Hey Riku" The boy chearfuly addressed his partner "Did you find the books?

"Yep" Riku turned back again "Thanks to these ladies"

Sora quickly recognized the girl with the red hair and a red hood

"Hey, arn't you that girl with the sythe from yesturday who fainted?" Sora asked

Ruby pushed herself out of her seat and steped a little closer to Sora, scratching her head from embarasment

"Yeah, that's me" Ruby stopped scratching her head "I'm Ruby. These are my teamates Weiss, Blake, Yang" She addressed each of her teammates as she said their names "And these 2 are Sun and Neptune"

"Hey" Neptune waved back

Jaune also decided to get closer to the new students and introduce him and his team

"I'm Jaune. Over there is my team. Phyrra, Ren and Nora"

"It's nice to meet you" Pyrrha waved "I must say your skills with those keyblade things are really great. I would like to, someday-"

Pyrrha was interupted when Nora woke up a second time

"No butter please!" Nora looked around, and saw a slightly annoyed Pyrrha "What? What did i miss?"

"Jaune and Ruby are introducing our selves to the new team" Ren answered

"Oh. Howdee" Nora gave a great big smile

Jaune decided to flert with Kairi. He had his hopes for Weiss, but maybe Kairi could help make Weiss jelous. Plus she did look cute, so maybe he could like being in a relation ship with her if Weiss didn't work. So he leaned his hand on the table and acted cool

"You know, Kairi" The blond boy said, gaining the attention of the SKRL girl "I think that fight you and i had was really something. Your really good with that key of yours"

Kairi chuckled at his complement, knowing what Jaune was up to "Thanks a lot for saying that. And i'm taken" She pointed back at sora who waved back

"OH!" Jaune's eyes widened and he started walking backwards, unknowingly "Well i guess i shouldn't ask for a date than concidering what i saw yesturday"

Jaune very nervously laughed and went back to his seat reading on the book Pyrrha replaced for a comic he was reading earlier

"Well it's nice to officialy meet you guys" Sora said

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Ruby said

Sora extended his hand to shake Ruby's hand, and did she. Than everything went white again

* * *

 _(insert treasured memories from kh1.5)_

 _ **The boy finds himself in a dark ally way to be awakened by a dog, having no idea where he could be**_

 _ **"Where am i? Do you know where we are?"**_

 _ **"Come on Pludo"**_

 _ **Before he could ask anymore questions, the dog runs off from the allyway. The boy also decides to go out and explore this strange new world, only to be stoped by a tall brown haired man**_

 _ **"They'll come at you out of nowhere, and they'll keep on coming after you as long as you countinue to wield the keyblade. But why would it chose a kid like you?"**_

 _ **"What's that suppose to mean?"**_

 _ **"Never mind. Now, let's see that keyblade"**_

 _ **"There's no way you're getting this"**_

 _ **"Have it you're way"**_

 _ **The 2 fight and the tall man with the sword defeats the young boy uncountious. the boy wakes up in a bed next to the girl from the islands**_

 _ **"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you weild the keyblade"**_

 _ **"I'm so glad you're ok Kairi"**_

 _ **"Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie"**_

 _ **It appered to the boy that he just halusinated the girl. the girl infront of him was much older and different looking**_

 _ **"T think you might have over done it Squall!"**_

 _ **"It's Leon"**_

 _ **The man from earlier had also been in the room, and the key the boy weilded was next to a door**_

 _ **"The keyblade..."**_

 _ **"Hard to believe that you of all people that you are the chosen one"**_

 _ **"Why don't you start making scence. What happened to my home? My island! Riku, Kairi..."**_

 _ **"You know what? I really don't know"**_

 _ **The 3 are attacked by the creatures from before and the ninja goes into the other room while the boy who weiled the keyblade and the man attacked and went for the others. they get sepparated and the boy is hit by a falling dog and duck**_

 _ **"Oh, the key!"**_

 _ **"The key!"**_

 _ **the boy was shocked by they're strange apperence but was rejoined by the 2 from earlier**_

 _ **"They to have been searching for the weilder of the keyblade"**_

 _ **"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel"**_

 _ **"Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends"**_

 _ **"I'll go with you guys"**_

 _ **"Donald Duck"**_

 _ **"Name's Goofy"**_

 _ **"I'm Sora"**_

 _ **"All for one, one for all"**_

 _ **the 3 hold the hands on top of each other and agreed to help "sora" find his friends**_

(end treasured memories)

* * *

Ruby woke up to be surrounded by The new team, team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, and her team once again

"What?"

"Ruby, it happened again. You fainted just like yesturday"

"She fainted yesturday?" Neptune asked

"Yeah, we don't know why though..." Lea scratched the back of his head

Yang helped her sister up and hugged her even harder than yesturday

"Ruby" Yang dispanded from the hug, but didn't let go of Ruby's solders "We have to take you to the infermory!"

"What?!" Ruby asked "No! I'm fine!"

"Ruby, this the second time in 2 days where you fainted" Weiss pointed out "Something is wrong with you!"

"Guys, trust me i'm fine!"

Yang wanted to say "No you're not fine, we're taking you to the infermory NOW!" but couldn't say no to her face. So she came up with another salution

"Pinkie Promise?"

Yang held out her right pinkie and Ruby extended her left and the pinkie promised

"Pinkie Promise!" Rolled her eyes

"Alright, but if you brak this promise..."

"You break my pinkie?"

Yang pulled her sister's pinkie closer "No, we go to the infermory while you are unconseous. Alright?"

"Alright, alright" Ruby let go of Yang's pinkie and walked back to her seat "Now can we please get back to our game?"

"Game?" Sora asked

"We are playing Remnant: The Game!" Weiss answered as she and the rest of RWBY went back to their seats

"Cool! can i play?"

"Sorry, already have 4 players" Yang anwered the boy

"3 players" Blake put her stack down "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later"

Blake left the library and her friends. Riku gave a glare while she left. Like he felt something coming from her

"Women" Nor tried to lighten the move

"Alright..." Ruby was left puzzled, but soon adressed Sora "I guess you can play than Sora"

Sora sat down in blakes seat and Jaune got up from his

"Hey no fair! I asked first!"

"Oops. must have slipped her mind or something" Weiss said emotionlessly, but sarcasticly

"Na, it's not that" Ruby assured Jaune " I just think it's a good way to find out more about our new frinds here"

"You barely know them and you've already deided to be friends with them?" Neptune pointed out

"Well you agreed to be they're friend, and i barely met them last semester" Sun folded his arms

"...Fair enough"

"So i don't really know how to play this game" Sora scratched the back of his head "Can someone explain the rules?"

"Sure" Yang went on to discuss the rules to their new friend "You are playing as Vale, and your goal is to conquor the other 3 kingdoms of Remnent: Vaceo, Atlas and Mistral using your character pieces and cards. Now sence you're playing as Vale, you have a special ability that, when one of your characters is deffeted...

Sora was still listining but was more paying attention to Ruby. Something was going on with her, and he was going to find out what. As he looked, he got this strange feeling of familiarity, but he didn't know why


	7. We're in This Together

After thinking about a talk she and Ospin had the night she got back from running away, the rest of Blake's team came in, Yang complaining about how Sora was able to beat all 3 of them on his first time playing. Blake was about to leave but was stoped by Weiss, who said she was being less social than she already was and and was very gloomy. After she brought up the promise Blake made to the team, Weiss, in an over the top was, asked what was wrong with Blake

"I just..." Blake was hesitate, but kept remembering her promise "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm"

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ospin told us not to worry" Yang told her partner "Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it"

"Well i'm not! They don't know the White Fang like i do!"

A small pause. Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at each other. Blake did have a good point that she had more knowledge of what the White Fang could do

But than Weiss remembered something "Ok, between blowing up night clubs, stopping theives and fighting for freedom, i'm sure the 3 of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend the ne'er do-wells"

"Uh... who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason... were students. we're not ready to handle this sort of situation"

"Well yeah but-"

"We're not ready" Weiss interupted Ruby

"AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY!" Blake blurted out "Our enemies arn't just going to sit around and wait till graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! whether we're ready or not!"

Than Ruby had an idea. A crazy idea. Ruby had a wonderfully crazy idea

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt orginazation conspiering against the kingdom of Vale, say aye!"

"Yes!" Yang shouted "I love it when you're feisty!" she pointed to Blake

Weiss thought for a second "Well, I suppose it could be fun"

"None of you said aye" Ruby looked down at not getting any aye's

Blake was incredibly greatful. Her best friends were actually willing to help Blake take down, or at least find out why they've changed, the white fang. She was glad to have friends like these

"Alright than, we're in this together"

"Let's hatch a plan!" The leader of Rwby offered

"Yeah!" Yang agreed to her sister's offer

Than Ruby gasped as remembered something. Something important. Something do important that if she forgot for another second, than it would spell doom for all!

"I left my board game in the library!"

"we're doomed" Weiss shamefully nodded her head

"I'll be right back!"

with that, ruby bolted out of the team dorm to get her board game, but bumped into something and everything went white

* * *

(insert treasured memories from kh1.5)

 ** _Sora, Donald and Goofy traveled to other worlds for their goals. First they went into a world that had a trial for a little girl, which was announced by a white rabbit_**

 ** _"Court in now in setion! Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"_**

 ** _"This girl is the culprit. And the reason is... because i say so, that's why!"_**

 ** _"That is so unfair! I've done absolutly nothing wrong!"_**

 ** _"Silence! T_** ** _he court find the defendant giulty as charged! For the crimes of assult attempted theft of my heart, OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_**

 ** _"Hold it right there! We know who the real culprit is! She's not the one you're looking for"_**

 ** _"Have you any proof?"_**

 ** _before the group said another word, the girl was put in a closed cage, after a fight with the queen's card soldiers, the girl suddenly dissapered_**

* * *

 ** _The next world the 3 freinds visit is some sort of coliseum where a short man with the bottem of a goat mistakes the group as someone else and asks to move a group says that it's to heavy and the goat turns to see he's made a mistake_**

 ** _"W_** ** _hat're you doing here? Heros only! And i've got my hands full with the games, so run along pipsqueak!"_**

 ** _"You got heros standing right in front of you!_**

 ** _"You guys ain't heros!"_**

 ** _Outside they meet a guy with blue flaming hair_**

 ** _"Let me guess. you want to enter the games right? Well than hey, get a load of this"_**

 ** _He summoned a peice of paper right out of thin air_**

 ** _"A pass?"_**

 ** _The trio than participate in the games and went up against a man with blond spikey hair and the biggest sword you could ever see, who wiped the floor with them worse than the man from the town before. The battle however get's interupted by a dog with 3 heads that is blocked by an orange haired man with his sheer muscle_**

 ** _"Herc!"_**

 ** _"Phil get them out of here!"_**

 ** _The goat man did what he was told and got the trio out, but they wen't back in to save the muscle man and the sword guy and defeated the 3 headed dog. The goat man and muscle man decide to thank them and give them a tital_**

 ** _"Thus, i do hereby dub thee junior heros"_**

 ** _"Hey what do you mean junior heros?_**

 ** _"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero"_**

 ** _"So what does it take?"_**

 ** _"That's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves"_**

 ** _Before they left, the now junior heros talked to the spikey haired sword guy and see how he's holding up_**

 ** _"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help"_**

 ** _"I'm searching to"_**

 ** _"For your light? Don't loose sight of it_**

 ** _After sora asked for a rematch sometime, the 3 left to a new world and there were... problems getting to the next world_**

* * *

 ** _After getting in an argument with Donald, Sora fell from the skys of the next world into an abandened tree house and was attacked by a lepord, but was saved by a man in a loin cloth with a spear forcing the lepord to retreat_**

 ** _"Uh... thank you. What is this place?"_**

 _ **"This place, this place"**_

 _ **"Okaay... Look i got separated from my friends, have you seen them?"**_

 _ **Behind the man, the boy thought he saw the girl from the islands, but was brought back to reality from the man**_

 _ **"Friends here"**_

 _ **"Really?**_

 _ **"* &&X%. Friends here"**_

 _ **"Not sure i understand, but show me!"**_

 _ **"Tarzan go"**_

 _ **"I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!"**_

 _ **Tarzan took sora to a camp sight to meet a girl with long brown hair and a long red skirt**_

 _ **"Who is this? Bbviously you're not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorilas?"**_

 _ **"Highly doutfull"**_

 _ **Just than a tall man with a yellow jacket, a mustache and a gun came in with Donald and Goofy**_

 _ **"Sora!"**_

 _ **"Goofy! Donald!"**_

 _ **Before Sora and Donald celebrated, the remembered they're fight in the gummy ship and faced away from eachother**_

 _ **"Not much help for hunting gorilas"**_

 _ **"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them"**_

 ** _Sora wanted to know what the word tarzan said earlier and..._**

 ** _"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"_**

 ** _"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorilas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them. Take us to the gorilas!"_**

 ** _Tarzan, seeing the determination in Sora's eyes, agreed to take them to the gorilas_**

 ** _"Tarzan, are you sure?"_**

 ** _"Tarzan go see kerchack"_**

 ** _"Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerouse place"_**

 ** _On their journey through the jungle, Sora, Tarzan, Donald and Goofy saw that Clayton had use of the the shadow creatures and had trapped the gorilas. He was about to shoot but was stopped by Sora and the others_**

 ** _"Clayton?"_**

 ** _"* &&X%! Not Clayton!"_**

 ** _After defeating clayton, A gorilla thew Sora, Donald and Goofy up a clift as Tarzan simply climbed up to a room under a waterfall with a blue light and were slowly joined up by jane and the gorila they saved at the tree house_**

 ** _"* &&X%"_**

 ** _"Oh now i've got it. * &&% means heart. Friends in our hearts"_**

 ** _"Friends, same heart. Clayton loose heart. No heart, no see friends"_**

 ** _From the blue light, a strange keyhole was forged and sora shot a light into it_**

* * *

 ** _The group heads back to Traverse Town and go into a strange house inside a cave, where Sora sees the girl from the islands_**

 ** _"There's something about this musty place. it remindsme of the secret place back home, where we use to scribble on the walls. Remember?"_**

 ** _"Kairi?"_**

 ** _"Sora?"_**

 ** _When he turned to his friends, he saw that he only imagined seeing "Kairi", and when the left, a familiar face to sora appered_**

 ** _"There you are. What's going on?"_**

 ** _"Riku! Wait a second where is Kairi?"_**

 ** _"Isn't she with you?"_**

 ** _Before saying another word, "Riku" was almost attacked but sora attacked the shadow creature_**

 ** _"I've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help. So you''re coming with us, right?"_**

 ** _"No, he can't come!"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Forget it!"_**

 ** _"He's gone!"_**

 ** _The 3 had seen that riku did leave, and they left as well_**

* * *

(end treasured memories)

Ruby started to wake up, however she was in a bed in the infermory surrounded by her team and SKRL

"What's going o-" She tried to ask, buy remembered earlier "Oh no. Don't tell me..."

"Oh yeah!" Yang closed in on her sister a little "You broke your promise! So we took you here to see what's wrong with you"

Ruby groaned in annoyance just as the nurse, who had long light brown hair, came in

"So what is wrong with our friend here?" Lea asked

"Well that's just it" The nurse said sadley "I don't see anything wrong with her"

"What!?" Weiss was shocked that their school nurse couldn't see anything wrong "But what about all the fainting?"

"Well it's nothing with her helth" The nurse pulled up a clipboard with all the things not wrong with Ruby "No Blood loss, no tumors, no cancer, no damaged organs, no brain damage, no broken bones, no loss of sense, not even a common cold. In my book she is 100% helthy!"

Ruby was glad that she didn't have to go to any doctors to find out why she was fainting, but at the same time they still didn't know why Ruby was fainting. This worried Ruby

"Well, than what can we do?" Kairi asked

"I don't know" The nurse answered "But i'm not the help you all need"

Weiss and Yang helped Ruby up from her bed and the 2 teams left the nurses office

"I don't understand why this is all happening!" Ruby said out loud

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon" Blake patted her leader's solder

"Untill than, let's continue with our..." Yang tried to think of a cover for SKRL "'project'"

"Project? Do you need any help?"

"Uh, no this project is kind of dangerous" Ruby thought of an excuse. And she technically wasn't wrong

"Please, with what we've been threw as a team, we can handle whatever you 4 are working on" Riku assured them

"Sorry, but we don't want friends to get involved if we don't need them. You guys could get hurt" Blake told the other team

"What?" Sora said like it was the craziest thing he heard "That's crazy. You should always have friends get involved!"

The 4 girls saw that they were determined to try and help, so they got into a huddle

"What do you guys think?" Ruby asked her team

"I'm not so sure" Weiss admited "I mean, they're good, but are they good enough against the white fang?"

"Well, Riku was able to go toe to toe with blake, and Lea was able to beat me

"Yeah, and sora almost beat me before i fainted" Ruby chimed in after her sister "And Kairi had that cure-something"

"Well I think, since we're doing this for Blake, she should give the word" Weiss offered

Blake thought long and hard. On one hand she had learned that Riku was holding back on her, so he's probably stronger than she would ever have thought, and Sora did almost beat her leader. But on the other hand they were going up against the White Fang, which is super dangerous. She looked back at SKRL, who were having a talk themselves. As she looked she gained this feeling. A feeling that as telling Blake "You can trust them" So she took a deep breath and finally came to an answer

"Alright, they can help"

They all nodded at eachother and broke out of the huddle to tell Sora and his team they can help

"Alright" Ruby clapped her hand together "You can help, but you can't tell anyone!" She pointed her finger at the team "Not any other friends you made, Not any teatchers, not even Ozpin! Do I make myself clear?"

Yang snickered at how cute her sister was trying to act bossy

"Don't worry" Sora waved his hands "We won't let them know how you plan to stop the white fang"

the 4 were shocked at how they knew what they were doing, but also relieved that they wouldn't tell

"How did you know?" Weiss asked

Lea folded his arms "You wern't exactly the quietist wisperes"

Team Rwby stood in quiet and embaracment for quit a while, untill Blake broke the silence

"So you promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Don't worry" Kairi assured the other team "It may sound dangerous, but we are more than capeble of helping you 4"

Blake smiled a great smile at how this new team was wiling to help her out

"Thank you"

"Alright, let's get back to our dorm and come up with a plan!" Yang wraped her arms around Sora and Blake

The 2 teams started walking back to the Rwby dorm

 _(insert drops of poison from kingdom hearts birth by sleep)_

They failed to notice, as the walked past the corner to their dorms, some "students" from haven were watching them

"There they are" The black haired woman in disguise named Cinder tolder her teammates

"You're kidding, right?" The silver haired boy Mercury said in an almost insulted voice

"Take notes" Cinder told both of her fellow students

The green haired girl Emerald took out her scroll, ready to write down what Cinder told her

"The brown haired boy is named Sora" Cinder started circling around her team while talking "Arguably, he is the strongest member. He stopped both Master Xehanort's heartless and his nobody's plans. There is no wonder he was made their leader. The girl is named Kairi. We arn't completely sure what her prefered style is, but we do assume it's mainly magic based. She is a princess of heart, meaning she has no darkness in her heart. The taller boy is named Riku. Physiclly the strongest of the team. He was hoped to be a member of this new orginazation, but failed to pass when he gained resistance to Xehanort's darkness. And last there is Lea. Again we don't know what his style is, but he once had a nobody named Axel who was in the original orginazation 13, but eventually turned back into the man we see now"

"...Man...we...see...now" Emerald repeated as she noted down what Cinder had told her

"Wow they informed you on so much" Mercury said sarcasticly, and looked back at the corner "I still say we can take them" He folded his arms "Why can't we just-"

"Because you will loose!" Cinder was right infront of Mercury's face "Besides" She backed away a couple foot steps "We have apperances to keep up"

"Do they really think they can sto the white fang?" Emerald asked

"No" Cinder walked past her associates. They followed soon after

"No? Are you sure? I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this, but i think they have the power"

"They do" Cinder assured Emerald "But they won't once they find out who exactlly is aligned with those faunes"

Mercury and Emerald thought about why they wouldn't. Than they realized that they were friends with that other team they saw and that Xigbar and those other members could end any of them in an instant

Mercury looked back as they walked "So why were they in the infermory of all places?"

"For now, that isn't our concern" Cinder said "We have other things to focus on right now"

The villains in discuise walked over to the building that visiting students were for the Vytal Festival. Ready to discuss their plans for this kingdom, as well as this world


	8. Plans and Surprises

After Profeser Port's class had ended, The 2 team, RWBY and SKRL, went into there own dorms to get ready. They decided to all meet in RWBY's dorm to go over the plan again, and have SKRL promise a second time that they won't tell anyone about the plan, or that Blake is a faunis

"Everyone remember there rolls?" Ruby asked the group

"You, Sora, Kairi and i will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as i am in the family" Weiss said boldly "it shouldn't be a problem

Blake folded her hands behind her back "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recrute new members. If i can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning"

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typicaly knows everything going on in Vale. Even without Riku and Lea, getting information out of him shouldn't be to hard"

"Than we meet up tonight neer Team Yang's place, to go over what we've found" Sora said with his hands behind his head

Lea scratched his head "Yeah... Can we change code names please?"

"Dennied" Ruby pointed at the fire head "Alrighty than! Let's do this!

"Yeah!"

The group of 8 than saw that the monkey boy, Sun, from yesturday was hanging on a tree outside of RWBY's dorme. Surprised by this, all 8 took a jump step back

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked

"Ah it's easy" The faunus gloated "I do it all the time"

"You do what?!" Weiss shouted

"I climb trees all the time!"

Weiss glared at Sun in susspition as he jumped into the dorm

"So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"WE" Blake stepped up from the combo team, closer to Sun "Are going to investigate the situation. As a team"

"Sorry Sun" Ruby apologized to the faunus "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to"

"Hey, what did i say about letting friends help?" Sora reminded the team

"Exactly! Why do you think i brought Neptune?" Sun pointed out of the window

On the right side of the window, the 8 hunters and huntresses saw Neptune hanging on the side

"Sup" Neptune said casually

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways" Neptune looked down and fear tapped his solders "Seriously though, can i come in? We're like really high up right now"

* * *

After letting him in, The 2 teams assined Sun with Blake, and Neptune with Yang, Lea and Riku

"Actually Ruby" Weiss pointed to make a suggestion "Why don't you go with yang? After all she is your sister"

"But than you won't have an even number on your team" Lea pointed out

"Well, Neptune could come with us"

Ruby laughed at the mear thought "Na"

As Ruby dragged Weiss out of the dorm, followed by Sora and Kairi, weiss could only say "But, but, but..."

Blake smiled at Ruby's obliviosness, but cut back into her serious face

"Alright" She put her hand on her chin "I think i know a pretty good place to where the meeting will be held. Come on Sun!"

Blake ran out and was followed by Sun, but not before he was given a thumbs up by Neptune

"Alright" Yang clapped her hands together "So we have a problem. Bumble Bee is a 2 person rider. We could have had one of you try and piggy back on the other, but with Neptune..."

"Don't worry, we also have a ride" Lea assured Yang "I can take Riku, and you can take Neptune"

"Alright than let's go!"

Yang and neptune went out of the dorm, but stopped when they didn't see Riku and Lea behind them. They we're still in the dorm. Yang and Neptune poked there heads in to see what was up

"Uh, you guys coming?" Neptune asked

"Oh we will" Lea waved his hand "We're just giving you a head start. Our ride is pretty fast"

"Bet you it's not faster than me!" Yang pointed at Lea, chalenging him

"Bet you it is!" Lea pointed back, accepting the challenge

"You're on!"

Yang bolted out and dragged neptune out with her. Once they left, Lea gave a chuckle and summoned a black portal

"It looks like you have a new rival" Riku joked

"Yeah, she's pretty cool" Than Lea's joking nature went serious "But do you really think these girls can stop these people? Er, faunist?"

"We can't really know, we've only known them for 3 days. Hopefully Sora can find out what is wrong with Ruby, and why she faints when she-"

"Hey" Lea stopped Riku "With what Sora is capible of, asking 'what is wrong' shouldn't be a problem"

The 2 than went into the portal. Once they were in, it closed

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Sora, Kairi, and Weiss were heading to the transmit tower to get the info they needed. Both Ruby and Sora freaking out with excitment at how tall the tower was

"WOW!" Both leaders said at the same time

"I forgot how big the transmit looks so close!" Ruby said single-handedly

"You should see the one in Atlas"

"Let's see..." Kairi thought for a moment "That was the second one, right?" She asked Weiss

"I thought it was the first" Sora scratched his head in confusion

"You're corect Sora!" Weiss assured the brown haired boy, who smiled back

"Well look who finally got a history fact right!" Kairi gave Sora a friendly punch to the arm

The couple giggled a little bit. Ruby couldn't help but give a chuckle at how cute Sora and Kairi were together

"Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the 4 kingdoms to communicate with one another" Weiss informed the group "It was their gift to the world after the great war"

 _"ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm ritch!"_

Ruby started giggling at her impresion of Weiss, and Sora and Kairi couldn't help but laugh along. Weiss didn't like Ruby's mockery

"Don't be a bunch of pests!" Weiss told her leader "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library

"I know but it's so cool!"

"Deffinatly impressive" Sora agreed with Ruby

Kairi elbowed Sora's shoulder, and knoded her head signaling something to him. His face went slightly serious

"Hey, Ruby?" Sora asked

"Yeah?" The red hooded girl turned to the leader of SKRL

Sora scratched is head at the thought of what he was asking "There is something i'd like to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Well..." Sora tried to think of the right words "It's about you and me"

Ruby felt a slight blush come "Oh, Sora i'm flattered! But you and Kairi look so happy together!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and confustion, and realized what she ment at the same time

"Oh, no no no no! Nothing like that!" Both Sora and Kairi said

"OH!" Ruby became incrediblt embaraced "Sorry, I thought... with how you ment..."

"No no, it's fine!" Kairi also felt a blush "But don't think about actually stealing him from me please"

After the 3 gave some aquard laughes, Weiss smiling at how her partner antics, Sora got back to the topic

"No, it's about your constant faintiing. I think i know why you keep doing it"

"Why?"

"Well..." Sora's voice had a hint of hezitation "I think... it's because of me"

"What?!"

"Why on earth would you say that Sora?" Weiss asked

"Well, haven't you been fainting when i touch you?

Ruby thought for a second. The more she thought, she came closer to realizing that Sora was right. She does only faint when she touches Sora. But it all had to be just one big convinience!... Right?

'Well... yeah, but come on don't you think you're being the tiniest bit parrinoid? Here, i'll prove it!"

Before Sora could stop her, Ruby touched Sora's chest. Than everything went white for Ruby

* * *

(insert treasured memories from kingdom hearts 1.5)

 _ **Sora, Donald and Goofy than wen't to a desert like world and saw a girl hiding behind a few boxes**_

 _ **The girl introduced herself as Jasmine and explained that a man named Jafar had taken controll of Agrabah, but was rescued by a man who she befriended. However the 4 were soon ambushed by said Jafar**_

 _ **"Jasmine, allow me to find you more sutible company, my deer princess"**_

 _ **"Jasmine run"**_

 _ **Jasmine did just that but Jafar sent some of the shadows against Sora and the others. After defeating the shadows, the group found a flying carpet that took the 3 to a man and a monkey sinking in the sand. After saving the 2, they were all soon ambushed by the shadow man than rubbed a lamp and out came a Blue man who made the creatures disapere in an instant. The man soon introduced himself as Aladdin**_

 _ **"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?"**_

 _ **"Hunting legandary treasure. Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders"**_

 _ **"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional, the one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is ALADDIN! Any 3 wishes! Than i make like a bannana and split! So master, what'll you have for wish number 2?"**_

 _ **"How about making me a fabulosly wealthy prince? I think i'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah"**_

 _ **"Uh, why a prince"**_

 _ **"There's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine"**_

 _ **"Oh that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!"**_

 _ **"What? well come on, let's get going!"**_

 _ **Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin all hoped on the carpet while the genie flew by them**_

 ** _"Ah, fresh air, the great outdoors!"_**

 ** _"I guess you don't get out much, hu?"_**

 ** _"Comes with the job. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or 2"_**

 ** _"What if i use my last wish to free you from the lamp?"_**

 ** _"You'd do that for me?"_**

 ** _Once they got back, they saw that jasmine had been ambushed by jafar_**

 ** _"Back to your hole street rat"_**

 ** _"Genie, help jasmine!"_**

 ** _Aladdin used his second wish to have the genie save jasmine, but a bird swiped it, and handed it to jafar. Jasmine than was dropped into a vase that sprouted legs, and Jafar got away. After defeating more shadows, Jasmine was no where in any of the vase shadows. They used the carpet to get back to the cave of wonders. After defeating said cave, which was being possesed by the shadows, they went into the ruins to find Jafar who was with some green woman with horns_**

 ** _"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent"_**

 ** _Sora had heard about this Maleficent in travers town, but before she said another word, she dissapered_**

 ** _"Genie, my second wish! Crush them!"_**

 ** _"Sorry al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choise"_**

 ** _But thankfully the crew was able to defeat Jafar before the Genie destroyed them, however Jafar used his 3rd wish to turn himself into an all powerfull genie himself. After sealing Jafar in his own lamp, Sora and the others escaped the cave of wonders, but Jasmine had gone missing before Jafar was sealed away_**

 ** _"I wish... For your freedom Genie!"_**

 ** _"Al!"_**

 ** _Using his last wish to make his end of the deal, The genie's golden cuffs were no longer attatched, and he was no longer a prison of the lamp_**

* * *

 ** _While traveling into the next world, Sora Donald and Goofy were swallowed by a space whale named monstro. When they woke up, they were showered on by items of sorts_**

 ** _"Hey! Who's there!?"_**

 ** _The boy that was throwing this revield himself to be a wooden boy in traverse town that was in the gift shop before the 3 left_**

 ** _"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. PINOCCHIO!?"_**

 ** _A kricket who was traveling with donald and goofy jumped up on sora's shoulder who knew the wooden boy, as they were from the same world_**

 ** _"Pinocchio? where are you going? Pinocch!"_**

 ** _The wooden boy walked over to a ship with Sora and the Others not to far ship had a man on board_**

 ** _"So how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"_**

 ** _"Oh my. So the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness. My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. Pinocchio?"_**

 ** _As they were talking, Pinocchio had ran deeper into the whale, so Sora and the others offered to go looking for him and eventually found the wooden boy_**

 ** _"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back. This is no time for games"_**

 ** _"But Sora, I thought you liked games"_**

 ** _Behind Pinocchio was Riku_**

 ** _"Or are you to cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?"_**

 ** _"Riku? What are you doing here?_** ** _What's the matter with you? What are you thinking?"_**

 ** _"I was about to ask you the same thing Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"_**

 ** _"I do"_**

 ** _their confersation was interupted by a scream from Pinocchio coming from the next room. He was being held by another shadow. This one holding it in it's cage like mouth. The 4 of them were able to scare it off an managed to free Pinocchio, but the shadow dropped in into a hole and riku quickly followed behind. Once sora donald and goofy followed soon after, they saw Geppetto praying to riku to give him back his son_**

 ** _"Sorry old man. I have some unfinnished buisness with this puppet. Not many puppets have hearts. Mabey he can help someone who lost theirs"_**

 ** _"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"_**

 ** _"What do you care about her?"_**

 ** _Riku than went in onother area of the whale, with Sora's team not far behind_**

 ** _"Let Pinocchio go riku"_**

 ** _"A puppet that lost it's heart to the heartless... mabye it holds the key to helping Kairi. Let's join forces and save her"_**

 ** _Sora could see riku was not the same, and prepared to fight_**

 ** _"You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"_**

 ** _"At least he still has a conscience. You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!_**

 ** _As Sora talked, the little cricket ran as fast as he could to the puppet_**

 ** _"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it"_**

 ** _When he stopped talking, a light on his nose shined, and his nose gew longer_**

 ** _"Oh! I guess i'm ok!_**

 ** _Before they could celebrate any longer, Riku called the "heartless" from before to attack sora. Enough time for pinoccio to get back to his father and for riku to escape. When they defeated the heartless, the whale sneezed out the gang as they headed to the next world_**

* * *

 _ **When they arived to the next world, they changed their apperance to sea animals in an underwater world. They soon encountered a mermaid with red hair, a yellow flownder, and a crab all swiming very fast and came face to face with the new sea creatures**_

 _ **"where are you from?**_

 _ **"We're from kind of far away. And we're not really use to these waters"**_

 _ **After getting use to swiming in this world, they were soon attacked by the heartless but sora was able to defeat them. They all headed for the palice to meet the mermaid's, named Ariel, father**_

 _ **"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Who are they"**_

 _ **"They helped us fight off those creatures"**_

 _ **"We came to find the keyhole"**_

 _ **"There's no such thing! Certanly not here"**_

 _ **"But daddy"**_

 _ **"Not another word!"**_

 _ **The 4 friends, after meeting in a secret place Ariel has, tried looking for the Keyhole. They found a crystal tritant that looked like the same shape as a badge in Ariel's secret place, but it did not reviel this world's "Keyhole" and they 4 were interupted by King Tritan, who emidiantly destroyed the tritant which made Ariel so broken hearted, she swam fast out of the gurato**_

 _ **"Young man, you are not from another ocean. You're from another world! Arn't you"**_

 _ **As soon as those words left his mouth, Sora Donald and Goofy were shocked he knew that**_

 _ **"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds"**_

 _ **"Of course i know that"**_

 _ **"I thank you for saving my daugter, but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key"**_

 _ **The 3 decided to say goodbye to their new friend Ariel, and her 2 fiends Seebastian the crab and flounder the... flounder, before they left to find the keyhole on there own. When they tried finding them in the palace, King tritan was beaten on his throne, Ariel was comferting him, and they were about to be attacked by an octopuss lady who weilded king tritan's tritant**_

 _ **"I'm afraid you're a little late handsom"**_

 _ **Before Sora and co could say something, the lade vannished in a puff of black ink**_

 _ **"The tritant... we must get it back"**_

 _ **"My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!**_

 _ **Sora nodded in agreement and the 4 searched for Ursula's location and found her in her own gratto. After battling her and defeating her 2 minions, flotsam and jetsem, She gain a larger more gigantic form that Sora and the others were barely able to defeat. After they retrieved the tritant back, King Tritan revieled that the Crystal, the badge, and his own tritant could all reviel where they keyole is. They went back to Ariel's grotto, repaired the crystal, and sealed the keyhole**_

 _ **"Sorry for lying to you"**_

 _ **"It's ok. If you can travel to other worlds, mabey i can to. So many places i want to see. I know i'll get there someday**_

 _ **Sora said his goodbyes and headed to the next world**_

* * *

 _ **The next world Sora and the others traveled to was a spooky world called Halloween Town. Once again they changed apperence to fit in, but this time they changed into spooky creatures of the night. The mayor of this world, who was short, and a very tall hat and 2 faces glued together, spoke out of a megaphone with an announcment**_

 _ **"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmeres: Jack Skellington!"**_

 _ **Out of a spooky well poring green water came a very tall skelliton with a frmal suit and bat tie who got help with his introduction by, the heartless?**_

 _ **"Thank you, thank you. But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I'm going to onsult the doctor"**_

 _ **Jack and the mayor went there separate ways. Sora decided they should follow the skelliton to his doctor. They saw a man in a wheel chair with a brain cap and a platypus bill for a mouth. Jack decided that they needed to put a heart into the heartless, but they needed a key. Sora decided to humor jack and unlock the heart**_

 _ **"Well done Sora. I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween"**_

 _ **After the Doctor gained all the ingrediants, he fired up a machine, but it failed to get the heartless to help with jack's dance**_

 _ **"Let's try adding memory. Sally! Sally's got the memory we need"**_

 _ **"Sora, would you like to come along?"**_

 _ **"Sure"**_

 _ **The 4 went to look for this "Sally" but were interupted when the heartless were attacking in town. They were able to find sally, along with jack's ghost dog Zero, behind a hedgestone hidding from the attack and asked for her memory. So she gave them some dead flowers**_

 _ **"Jack, why don't you try something else? There's still time"**_

 _ **"Nothing could beat what i've got planned! Trust me. You're going to love it!"**_

 _ **They all headed back to the doctor's and completed the heart. But before they could put it in the heartless, 3 children who looked like they were ready for trick-or-treating tripped the doctor and nabbed the heart. Thry tracked them down to a place that jack recognized belonging to someone called oogie boogie and encountered the sack of bugs himself, and jack demanded the heart back, but he ate it in order to gain controll of this world's heartless, but only 2 gargoyle like came to his attention**_

 _ **"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"**_

 _ **They were able to defete the Oogie Boogie man twice and headed back with no heart in hand**_

 _ **"Sally, why didn't i listen to you?"**_

 _ **"Don't feel bad jack. We'll come up with another plan for halloween. Next time, we'll do it together"**_

 _ **Sora Donald and Goofy decided to leave the 2 alone and headed to the next world. Or at least, a pirate ship from the next world**_

* * *

 _ **Sora got separated by Donald and Goofy on the pirate ship, to encounter riku boarding**_

 _ **"Good to see you again"**_

 _ **"Where are donald and goofy?"**_

 _ **"Are they that important to you? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her"**_

 ** _Riku stepped aside to reviel Kairi behind him, who was in a trance like sleep_**

 ** _"Kairi!"_**

 ** _"While you were off goofing around, I finally found her"_**

 ** _Sora tried to go up to see her, but was interupted by a pirate captain with a hook for a hand_**

 ** _"Why are you sidding with the heartless?"_**

 ** _"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now i have nothing to fear"_**

 ** _Sora was ambushed by some heartless, one of them a shadow of Sora, and Sora was dropped below deck to crash onto Donald and Goofy. When he got off, met a boy covered in green who flipped over to them_**

 ** _"Looking for a way out? I'm the answer to your prayers"_**

 ** _"But you're stuck in here too, arn't you?"_**

 ** _Just than, a small ball of light came flying around Sora, which was covering a cute little fairy with a green leaf dress who spoke in bell rings_**

 ** _"Tinkerbell, what took you so long? So you found wendy? There was another girl there too?"_**

 _ **The boy introduced himself as Peter Pan, and he and Sora agreed to work with each other, but only till the find Wendy and Kairi. As they searched the cabin, peter was flying next to the group**_

 _ **"So, uh, how come you can fly?"**_

 _ **"Anyone can fly. You wanna try? Just a little bit of pixie dust"**_

 _ **Tinkerbell sprinckled the 3 with yellow dust allowing them to fly, but they couldn't quite get it to work and fell face first to the ground. Sora, Peter and the others were finaly able to find Wendy in a room just above them**_

 _ **"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!"**_

 _ **"What!? I'll be right up there! Hold on!"**_

 _ **"Wendy? Is there another girl in there with you?"**_

 _ **"Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep"**_

 _ **"Kairi? Kairi!"**_

 _ **Sora barely saw Kairi up there, and was thankful and happy that she was, though only a few small twitches, moving. But before they could get up there, the pirates came and took both her and wendy**_

 _ **"Hey, let's get up there!"**_

 _ **When they finaly got to the captain's quarters, Riku was holding Kairi and escaped after sending a more powerful shadow sora, whos sora was able to defeat. Peter checked to see if wendy was ok, but was being bothered by Tinkerbell**_

 _ **"Come on Tink, not now!"**_

 _ **In saddness, the little fairy flew away from peter and pan had to go take wendy home. When they exsited the captains quarters, the captain of the ship, Captain Hook who stopped sora earlier, informed sora and Co that riku left the ship with kairi and captured tinkerbell to keep Sora Donald and Goofy aboard vessile**_

 _ **"Hand over the keyblade and i'll spare your lives. Be glad i'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So which will it be?The keyblade, or the plank?"**_

 _ **Sora chose the ladder, or plank, and jumped right off, but was able to gain the power to fly thanks tinkerbell, Peter came to save him, Tink, Donald and goofy and fought against the heartless**_

 _ **"P-Peter Pa- BLAST YOU!"**_

 _ **"Ready** **to** **make**_ **_a_** _**splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"**_

 _ **The 4 heros knocked Hook right off his own boat, and left him torun away from a big crocodile, leaving the others alone on the ship**_

 _ **"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til i tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not"**_

 _ **"You can bring her to neverland sometime. Than she can trie it herself"**_

 _ **"If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know i will"**_

 _ **They all flew to a clock tower wendy was at, and after fixing it, Sora was able to find the keyhole. The next world the trio would visit would be where riku took kairi**_

 _ **(end treasured memories)**_

* * *

Ruby woke up, once again, on the ground surrounded by Weiss, Sora and Kairi. Weiss and Kairi were able to help while sora took a step back

"See what i mean?" Sora, worriingly

"Ok..." Ruby rubbed her head from regaining conceousness "You might have a point"

"Ruby, i'm so sorry!"

"Sora, it's fine. No mental or physical damage" Ruby gave a big smile to tell Sora she was fine

"Ok, so we know what, or who, causes your faints" Weiss thought outloud "Now the question is 'why'"

"I don't know! All i know is that when i faint, i get these strange visions"

"Visions?" Kairi asked

"Yeah visions. I didn't want to tell anyone because, mabye with the exception of Yang, no one would believe me"

"Well, what do you see in these visions of yours?"

Ruby thought back to her first vision. The whole vision came flooding back to her. The islands, the hooded figure, that giant ball, the 3 kids. It was like she was there from the start. But as she remembered, the boy she was following in these visions was...

"Well... I see a younger vertion of you, actually, Sora"

"What?!" Sora, Kairi and Weiss all said at the same time

Weiss was shocked, but not as shocked as Sora and Kairi

"Yeah. And you are with Riku and Kairi, and you live on some islands, and than some creepy man in a robe talks about what i asume is evil stuff, and than, above the islands comes... uh..." Ruby tried to think about what exactly that thing was

"The darkness"

Ruby looked back at Sora. She was surprised that Sora finnished her sentance for her, and wasn't thinking she was crazy and said it in a normal, but mysterious, tone

"And than riku was swallowed by the darkness" Sora continued "And than i was attacked by shadows, and i went into the cave to see Kairi phasing right threw me, and than i get sucked into the darkness to end up in a world called traverse town. Am i right?"

Ruby was even more surprised that Sora was able to say the words that she would have said

"Uh... Yeah..."

"What!? How did you know what was in her visions?" Weiss asked

Sora was hesitate. He looked back at Kairi who gave him a nod. He turned to the 2 huntresses, took a deep breath and answered

"What you were seeing, Ruby, wern't just visions. They were my memories"

"Really?" Ruby said, amazed. Than she realised "Wait... ar-are you saying that"

Sora nodded, stopping Ruby, but giving her an answer

"We are from another world"


	9. Secrets Revieled

Both Ruby and Weiss were left in shock when Sora finished Ruby's sentence and said they were from another world. Ruby especially was surprised. All of those visions, of Sora saving many worlds and making so many friends was incredible. There were still some things she didn't quite understand about Sora's journey, sure, but her mind didn't focus on what those things she doesn't understand are, but instead all of the epicness that Sora pulled off in his search for his friends

"S-So, all that s-stuff..." Ruby studdered, but tried to continue "About th-the heartless and.. keyholes and other worlds, a-all of that is r-real?!"

Sora gave a sigh of disapointment, at te fact he couldn't keep it secret for once, and shook his head to say yes.

"AAIEEEEEEEEE" Ruby couldn't help but scream an excited scream that made everyone around her cover their ears "YOU ARE AWESOME! With the magic, and traveling to other worlds, and fighting those shadow monsters, and UGH! Wow"

"Now just wait a miunet!" Weiss said, scepticaly "You are all from another world? That's preety hard to stomache"

"No, it's true" Kairi assured the white haired huntress "We are all from another world that doesn't use dust, or aura or semblances" Kairi than came up with an idea to prove it "Ruby, countinue with what you saw in these visions, and Sora can guess what you saw

"Good idea" Sora gave his girl a thumbs up "That otta prove it"

"Alright alright" Ruby was able to calm down, clear her throat, take a deep breath, and continued "So... you woke up next to a dog and got attacked by a guy with a giant sword, who beat the crap out of you, and took you to a little apartment building where you askd him-"

"What happened to my home, my island. Riku, Kairi..." Sora quoted like he just read a book

Ruby gave another ear-pearcing screach of excitment, and Weiss just stood there, bewildered about being proven wrong. This was big! This new team, who they just met and became friends with in a matter of days, were from another world!? Not only that, but the fact that other worlds exsisted outside of Remnant was astonishing. Ever sence Weiss was little she dreamed that there other worlds outside of her own, but the fact that her dreams were true almost made her faint. Thankfully, as she fell to the ground, Weiss was caught by Ruby and Kairi, who helped her back to her feat. Sora preased 2 fingers on his head in frusteration

"This is why Yen Sid told us not to tell anyone this time around. Everyone would be to focused on asking us what worlds outside of remnant are like, not be able to handle it, and get distracted in classes or worse"

"Don't worry we won't tell" Ruby assured Sora, still jumping up and down "It's just, GAH YOU ARE AWESO-"

Before Ruby let out another fan girl scream, Kairi held her hand infront of Ruby's face and tried to calm her down

"Alright, Ruby, when i remove my hand" Kairi instructed the hooded leader "I want you to steadily breathe in and out. In and out"

Ruby knoded her head, and once kairi removed her hand, Ruby steadily breathed in and out for about 7 times untill she was cool. Weiss had to do it 13 times, and the 2 were able to act normaly

"Alright. Have you both accepted it?" Sora asked the 2 Rwby members

Ruby and Weiss knodded their heads at the same time and were also able to talk the same

"Well, that must be it than"

"What?" Sora asked Weiss

"You guys are from another world, so obviously you have powers that make people faint and see you memories"

Sora facepalmed himself and nodded his head like Weiss just said something stupid

As his head lifted, he gave a 'really' face to the Ice queen "Ok 1, i don't have that power. 2, this never happeded with other worlds we visit. And 3, if we did do that, why is it when Lea and Kairi helped Yang and Jaune up in their fights, they didn't faint or get visions of their memories?"

Weiss looked to the ground in defeated embaracment "It was woth a shot to guess..."

"Ok, new question" Ruby stepped infront of her partner "Why are you in this world?"

"Well see we-" Before Sora could finish, he stopped to think about something "You know what, it's probably best if we give all 4 of you the story after tonight"

"Wait, you're also going to tell Blake and Yang?" Ruby asked, surprised

"You girls are a team. A team sould know something all at once if they want to work together. So yeah, we'll tell you tonight"

"We are?" Kairi asked

"Yes we are" Sora looked at Kairi with a serious look

"...Alright. You're the team leader"

Sora gave Kairi a big smile, and looked back at Ruby and Weiss "Look, can we just pretend we're from this world untill tonight, and go to the transmit tower?"

He said as he walked pass the group, not noticing a girl with orange hair he was going to bump into, making them both colaps to the ground. Sure enough, he bumped into a girl with orange hair, making them both colaps to the ground. When Sora was able to see what he had done, he emidiantly got up

"Oh, i'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Do not worry" The orange hair girl said as she jumped up, and brused some dust of her skirt "Not a scratch"

When the girl got up, Weiss and Ruby both recognised the girl to be Penny from the whole "Blake secret" Thing they went threw before the 1st semester ended

"Penny?" Ruby asked to conferm it

The strange acting girl noticed Ruby and gave a face of shock "Uh..." Was all she could muster

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!"

"You 2 know each other?" Sora asked

"S-sorry" Penny finally answered "I think you're confused" She than gave a small hickup, surprising Ruby and Weiss "Uh, I've got to go"

The girl walked away from the group as fast as she could

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know. But i'm going to find out" Ruby started walking twords Penny's direction "You guys make your call, I'll meet up with you later"

"Wait" Weiss tried to stop Ruby, but the girl had already started to catch up to penny

"Uh, mind telling us how you know Penny?" Sora scratched the back of his head

"Well we don't really know her. She just started following us around one day and-" Before Weiss continued, she realized what Sora said "Wait. Do you know penny?!"

"Yeah, we met her shortly after coming here" Kairi told Weiss "You think you're the only 2 around here who know about the exsistance of other worlds?"

"She knows!? How does she know?"

"Sorry Weiss, but that's a secret we promised to keep" Sora said, starting to walk to the tower once again "Let's just go over and get what ever information we can get"

Kairi started to go and follow Sora over to the transmit tower, and Weiss soon followed. By the time They got to the front doors, Ruby and Penny were who knows where

* * *

The main hall alone was huge, with many students using variouse machines around the area. Weiss, Sora and Kairi used an elevator to get up to the top floor. When they got in said elevator, a voice started to speek inside

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may i help you?"

"We'd like to go to the communications room please" Weiss answered

"Absolutly. Could you please place one of your scrolls on the terminal to verify some identity?"

Weiss took out her scroll and did just that

"Perfect! Thank you miss schnee"

The elevator started to move. While it did, Weiss started making faces, confusing Sora and Kairi

"Everything alright Weiss?" Kairi asked

"Hu?" Weiss turned to the couple "Yeah i'm fine. It's just... Look, seeing how we are contackting people who know my father, I'd like to ask if you both be on your best behavior

"What do you think we are? Idiots? Of couse we'll behave" Sora asured the aris

"Just making sure. You don't seem like the most polite of gentalmen"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing" Weiss turned back to open elevator doors "Just smile and act natural"

Before the argument could go on any furthur, they exsited the elevator on the top floor. When they went to the front desk, a digital cecratary showed up, stunning Sora and Kairi a little bit

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

"We need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas" Weiss told the cecratary

"Absolutly. If you could head over to terminal 3, i'll patch you through"

"Thank you"

Weiss did a tiny bow, and just as they headed over to the terminal, Sora and Kairi waved bye, and the cecratary waved back. The 3 headed over to terminal 3 and prepaired for another call. Weiss gave a jester that told Sora and Kairi to smile, and they did, just when another cecratary was shown on the monitor

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-" The seceratary looked up to see a familiar face "Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon" She than noticed Sora and Kairi "Who are those with you?"

"Just fellow students at Beacon."

"Oh. Well, would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well"

"No thank you" Weiss smiled like nothing was wrong "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list"

Weiss took out her scroll and placed it in an insert place for scrolls, which the cecratary looked at, who gave a look of suspition

"I see... If you don't mind... What may ask is this for?"

"Just a project our 2 teams are working on" Sora layed his hand on Weiss's solder

"Yep" A slighty annoyed Weiss said as she pushed the boy back "Nothing else"

"Uh, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am"

"Well than, i'll be sure to treat them with care"

"Right... Very well" On the other side of the line, the seceratary pushed a button "The data is being transfered to your scroll now"

"Wonderfull. That will be all than"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Before Weiss said that, Sora could have sworn he saw a really quick frown from Weiss, but she quickly faked a smile. Practicing to smile, telling them to be on best behavior, not even wanting to say hi to her family. Something was going on with Weiss, Sora culd tell. But it wasn't his buisness so he didn't say anything

"Well than, have a nice day"

The monitor turned off, and Weiss didn't hesitate to frown, and walked away from the terminal, with Sora and Kairi quickly follwoing, concerned about Weiss

"You ok Weiss? You want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry"

"But-"

Before Kairi could ask anything else, she felt Sora's solder

"I think Weiss is just deeling with... familly matters. I don't think it's right for us to budge in"

Kairi understood, but at the same time she joked around "Says the guy who breaks the world order everytime he goes to a new world. Minus this one"

"Hey, that's different! Let's wait to get called to Yang's place in our dorm"

"Sounds good" Weiss said infront of the 2 SKRL members

The 3 got back onto the elevator and went down, waiting for the time to meet Yang and the others

* * *

"Welcome to the SKRL dorm!"

Sora said as he, Kairi, and Weiss arrived in the dorm of team SKRL. On the left and right sides of the room, only 1 bed. But on the top of the room when entering, there were 2 beds next to each other, and the one on the left side had a miror. Weiss took a seat on the bed on the left side, and noticed a picture of Lea with 2 other kids. They both looked familiar to Weiss. The boy had top long spikey golden brown hair, and the girl had black hair that looked plain. While the boy looked familiar to Weiss, she was more interested in the girl. She looked very familiar, but Weiss couldn't put it on the top of her toung. Before she countinued to try and figure it out sooner, the white haired girl was interupted by Sora colapsing on his own bed. The one in center on the left. Weiss also noticed 2 pictures next to the 2 beds next to each other. One looked like Little kid vertions of Sora, Riku and Kairi on a beach. Sora was clashing wooden swords with riku, and kairi was laying on her stomache with her arms holding her head up, looking inocent as ever. The other was with Sora and Riku standing with a bunch of rainbow animals. Including a cat, a bat, a dog/unicorn hybrid, a panda, an elephant and so many more it was hard to count

"What's with all the pictures?" Weiss asked

Sora got up to sit on his bed, legs crossed "Oh these are pictures of us on past adventures"

Kairi picked up looking at the picture of her, Sora and Riku, and sighed

"Man. It feels like yesturday we were dreaming of using a raft to sail and discover new worlds"

"Yeah" Sora said as he got up and went over to kairi and put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfert her

"So, you are all actualy from another world?" Weiss asked, but in a calmer voice

"Yep. Came here to train, because our master thinks that ospin's school can teach us much faster than he could" Sora explained

"I guess your master doesn't think he's good enough for you 4"

"No, not that!" Kairi waved her hands as she said that "It's just... He told us that this world teaches young men and women around our age at these academies, while he gets new piuple in who knows how long, so he's confinced that Ospin can teach us better than he can"

Something than came to Weiss "So wait, Ospin also knows about other worlds?"

"Yeah" Sora sat back on his bed "Yen Sid knew many of the people here long ago when he was very young and on a special mission. Ever sence he met Ospin, and a few other people, Ospin has been in toutch with Yen Sid for many years now"

"I guess there are a lot of people who know about other worlds?"

"Not really, but there are quite a few people who knew about other worlds before the king was even trained"

"YOU KNOW ROYALTY!?" Weiss was completely shocked at that last bit

"Quite a few kings, queens, princes and princesses actualy. Let's see..." Sora started to list them all "king mickey, simba, king triton, queen of hearts, the emporer from the land of dragons, the beast, the 7 princesses of heart..."

Weiss was very jelous about team SKRL. She thought if she knew them before this day, she culd also travel to other worlds and have many chances of meeting many lines of royalty. Kairi could see Weiss fatacising and giggled, but tried to keep it it. Sora looked at the clock on his scroll. 5:15. More than half an hour passed and Ruby and Penny havn't returned. How were they going to find out what the white fang were up tp if everyone wasn't here tonight? Where is Ruby


	10. Next Course of Action

Hours. That's how long it felt to Ruby after finding out something big about Penny. That she was, infact, a robot. Ruby stared at Penny's hands, which were torn to revial cuts with metal replacing blood. Her words echoing in Ruby's head 'I'm not a real girl' over and over. Though this did explain to Ruby about Penny's strange behavior and awesome attacks from the docks. Plus after finding out that there are other worlds and that some of your friends were from said worlds, finding out another friend is a robot isn't to hard to comprehend. But it was still hard for Ruby

"Penny" Ruby broke the silence "I-I don't understand"

"Most girls are born, but i was made" Penny explained "I'm the worlds's first sythetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real..."

Ruby looked back at penny's hands and closed them up

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't, um..." Penny looked at Ruby closer, confused at how Ruby wasn't freaking out "You're taking this extrodanaraly well"

"Well i found out something preety big about my friend Sora today. After learning that, i think i can-"

"Wait! You're friends with Sora?"

Penny let go of Ruby's comferting hands, and both of them were shocked at how the other knew Sora

"Wait, you know Sora too?" Ruby asked

"Yeah... By secret, do you mean..." Penny pointed up to the skies

Ruby nodded at her gester. Than she realized what Penny just did. Meaning she knew Sora was not from Remnant

"How do you know about other worlds though?"

"Well" Penny remembered back to the meating of the keyblade weilder and his friends from mear days "When he, Kairi, Riku and Lea first got here with Master Yen Sid to enroll them at your academy, Mr. Ironwood was over there talking about stuff with Ospin, and i was there at the time. While the adults talked, Mr. Ironwood said it was ok for me to know they were from another world, as long as i didn't tell anyone. In return, they could know about my secret as long as they also didn't tell"

"The general? The general also know about other worlds?!"

"Yep. How did you find out though?"

Well, i'm, kind of having... visions" Ruby scratched her head "Which are memories of Sora's past adventures across a veriaty of different worlds, and when i told, him he said that all of what i am seeing did happen to him. We don't know why it happens when i toutch him though, but i promised that me and my team would keep all that a secret"

"That's very good" Penny sighed about Ruby's secret skills. Back to this situation "So, can you keep my secret to?"

"Of course. Just know, that you're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart" Ruby poked Penny's chest "And soul, i can feel it"

"Oh! Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

Penny pulled Ruby in for a huge squeese. Penny's arms were very strong, giving Ruby a hard time to breathe

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny let go, giving Ruby time to breathe

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?"

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood"

"I guess that's why those guys are after you?"

"Yeah. They just arn't sure if i'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save our world, but i still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me come to the vital festivele. I want to know what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament"

"Penny what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace"

"That's not what Ironwood said. Although Master Yen Sid did say we were, for now, safe from the heartless"

"The heartless?"

"Check down here!" The girls heard a soldier chasing them

"ou have to hide!"

Penny than picked up Ruby and, having no where else to hide her, put here in a neer by dumpster

"Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them I can help you!"

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone mine or Sora's secret. Okay?"

"I promise"

Penny closed the lid on the dumpster. Ruby opened up the lid slightly to see Penny confront the 2 soldiers, listaning to what they were saying.

"Salutations, officers!"

"Why were you running?" One soldier asked "And what happened to the oter girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day" Penny hiccuped once again, but dismissed it before the soldiers noticed

"You souldn't cause such a scene"

"Are you ok?"

"Just a scratch" Penny showed them her hands

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us"

"Yes sir" Penny said as she and the soldiers walked away

As they exsited the ally way, Ruby couldn't help but be curiouse about the "heartless" that penny mentioned. She heard about them in some of the visions she had, but didn't know what they were. Than Ruby suddenly got a headache that made her close the dumpster lid

 _"There's our target. Reports say that this one's a toughy"_

 _"Thoughy or not, it won't be a problem once we're done"_

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"Hm? Are you ok?"_

 _"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just got a sudden headache"_

 _"You sure you don't want to head back? We can look for the target another day"_

 _"No, i'll be fine. Honest"_

 _"Are you 2 done kissing each other's boo-boos? Now come on! Let's get that heartless!"_

Ruby snapped out of her small trance, shocked at the suddeness of it

"What in the world was that?" She asked herself "What were those voices?"

* * *

Yang and Neptune had just gotten to the streat to where Yang's friend aparently was. She parked her bummblebee, and she and Neptune got off, Neptune being amazed at Yang's driving skills. Yang looked around at the parking and grined

"Well would you look at that. No other cars, modercycles, or anything that would indicate that Lea and Riku beat us. And they said they could beat us here"

"And where exactly is here?"

As the 2 walked inside, they walked by 2 men who were horrified at Yang's apperence, and dashed over to the main door, blocking the doors so the 2 couldn't enter. So Yang blew up the doors and she and Neptune entered in

"Guess who's back?"

As Yang was all relaxed, other men had guns pointed at Yang. As all this was happening, the music in the background was studdering. Yang glared at the DJ, who had a bear head on him, and he turned off the music completely

"Yeah, so could you define friend for me?" Neptune asked

Before the men shot, the owner of the place, who wen't by the name Junior, stopped them and cut in front to see Yang

"Blondie!" He addressed Yang "You're here. It's about time"

"Aw, did you miss me Junior?" Yang cressed er hand on his cheek

Junior threw the hand off "No, but your friends told me that you'd be here"

"Uh, friends?"

Junior and his men backed off for a good view of the bar area of the club, where Yang and Neptune were shocked at who was there. Riku and Lea. Both their jaws dropped as wide as they could, and the 2 rushed over to the Red and White haired boys

"RIKU!? LEA!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Yang asked, completely bewildered

"Looks like our ride was faster. We came over here, waiting on you 2 for what felt like forever

"But there arn't any cars or bikes or anything that you can use for quick transportation!" Neptune pointed out "Did you 2 walk over here?"

"Well i guess you could say this was just the tortis and the hair" Riku picked up a dink he had in his hand, and gulped twice

"But we only stopped once to get gas" Yang glared at the duo "Who are you people?"

"Sometimes, i don't know my self" Lea said as he took a sip of a glass of water

Junior walked up to the four-some "I don't mean to interupt blond-" Junior took a quck step back at what he said "er... sir, but they said you were coming to talk to me?"

"Right. focus on you you 2 beat us later" Yang tuned twords the club owner "Junior, we would like to talk to you about-"

 _When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

Just than, Riku's scroll startd to ring, slightly killing the mood for yang, and the 2 teans got up, seeing it was from Sora

"Hang on, it's Sora" Riku looked back up at Yang "You and Neptune..."

Riku than looked behind Yang, Yang looking at where he was looking, to see neptune trying to hit on some twins

"Sup" He started out with

"Whatever" The 2 said at the same time, walking away from the blue haired boy

"Or just you... can talk to Junior about what he knows. Lea and i will check what's up"

Riku and Lea left to the dance arena, as Yang had a seat at the bar with Junior going to the back as the bar tender. Riku opened the scroll, and he and Lea saw Sora, Kairi, and Weiss all looking at the scroll

"Hey" Riku waved "How's your mission going"

"Good" Weiss said with a shaky voice "We got what we could, but, um..."

Sora sighed "They know we're from another world"

"WHAT!"

Riku and Lea yelled so loud, almost everyone, with the exception of Yang and Junior, turned at the 2 boys. They both tried to pass it off as an inconvinience to everyone, and talked very angrily at Sora

"Sora, i thought we all agreed to not tell this world that!" Riku reminded the boy

"Well, Ruby was going to figure it out eventually" Kairi argued back

"What would make you think she would figure it out without you telling?!" Lea retorted

"Well, we found out what happens when she faints. She gains visions, which turn out to be memories of my past adventures. It was only a matter of time before she put 2 and 2 together"

"She gains you memories?" Than Riku's eyes widened as he gasped "D-Did she see me in there by any chance?"

"Well, she said she saw us on the islands. I guess she started from when i first go a keyblade" Sora's eyes widened at what Riku ment "But if see did see you in some visions and what happened on our first great adventure, I'm sure we can explain"

"Explain what? Weiss asked "What happened"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Riku looked back. One could see regret in his eyes before looking back at the callers "So what now?"

"Well, we all talked about it, and all 3 of us agree that we sould tell Yang and Blake" Kairi informed the other 2 SKRL members

"But Yen Sid told us not to" Lea pointed out

"But if me and Ruby have this big a secret to keep from those 2" Weiss argued in her Weiss arguing tone "Things may turn out for the worst. I mean, we can handle not telling, say, JNPR or any other teams we're friends with. But no letting our whole team know?'

Both Riku and Lea pondered a miunet, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do, untill they agreed

Riku sighed "Alright. You 4 can at least know"

"Besides" Lea chimed in "I've grown quite attached to you girls, and it's been getting harder not to tell you"

"Than it's decided" Sora nodded "We'll all tell Blake and Yang that we are from another world after we've all completed our mission. Speaking of which, how is you mission going?"

"Well, while we were having this conversation, Yang is currently getting the info out of some guy named Junior"

"Alright than. Good luck, and we'll meet tonight and tell them. See ya"

Sora hung up his scroll, and Riku closed his. He and Lea than went to see how Yang as going, but it looked like she wasn't getting anything out of junior

Junior slamed his glass on the counter "I don't know"

"How can you not know?" Yang asked

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him sence the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, i lent him my men, and none of them ever came back"

Neptune rushed next to Yang "So where did they go?"

Junior looked at Neptune with a 'really?' expretion "What kind of stupid answer is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune back "Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what i want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and i guess he wasn't happy them! WHICH IS SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO!"

His men at the door stood with their heads down in shame when he said that, and riku put his hand on a very angry Yang's soulder

"Yang, he clearly isn't in on The white fang enough. Let's just go"

"I'd do what your friend is saying and go bother someone else's club"

Yang put he fist under Junior's jaw, making him flinch a little, and the 4 teens left

"Did we get everything we need?" Lea asked

"We got everything we can. What did Sora want"

"Let's just say that after tonight, we need to talk with you and blake"

"Okay... Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck"

* * *

Blake and Sun had succesfuly sneaked into where the white fang was having a meeting, putting on the grim masks and Blake letting her bow down revieling her cat ears. Many different faunest attened the meeting, rather they be White fang on the left side of the audience or new members on the right, to be greated by who else but Roman Torchwick, wearing his classic white jacket, black bullar hat, and weilding his shot gun cane. Many new faunests were surprised to say the least, and to say the most would be angry. But the members that were already recruted and wearing the white fang drone suit were chearing, and some were even clapping

"Thank you, thank you! Please hold your applause"

"What's a human doing here?" A dear faunus asked

"I'm glad you asked dearie. Now i'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST! Case in point" Torchwick pointed to himself "So i understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed"

As he spoke, Sun was very confused at his speach

"So is he going somewhere with this, or..."

"But, before the claws come out, I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a comman enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms" He started listing them off "Government. Military. Even the schools. They're all to blame for your rotten llife"

As the speach went on, many faunests and white fang members were chearing, which made Blake and Sun worried

"And they're all pests that need to be delt with. Fortunatly, i'm the best exterminator around. No offence to any rodents in the room

Torchwick smaped his fingers, and some white fangs revieled a giant mech suit robot, as the croud roared at the robot

"Uh that's a big robot" Sun stared in awe

"How did he get that?" Blake wondered outloud

"As some of you may have heard, this right here" Torchwick knocked the metalic giant twice "Is Atlas's newest line of deffence against the scary things in our world. And thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. And this is only surprise number 1!"

Many faunests were chearing even more at the robot alone, but the news of another surprise for them made the cheer even louder, and this news concerned Blake and Sun even more

"Yeah I bet this was the best I have, but my next little announcment is even better than this hunk of nuts and bolts here. Sadly, I'm not to sure you'll be to happy with it at first. Come on out you old coot"

 _(Insert Xehanort's theme from kingdom hearts birth by sleep here)_

When Torchwick was done, he went over to where a girl with pink and brown hair with a white jacket, giving room for an old man to walk up to the stage. The man in question had light brown skin and was bald, but had a small white bierd. His eyes were a golden yellow and his ears were pointed. He woar a black jacket with a white suit underneath, long black pants, dark gray boots, and white gloves. Despite his age,the man intimidated Blake and upset both wite fang gatherrs and the new faunest even more than when Torchwhick first showed up on stage. One faunest, who was a bull faunest wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and light brown hair, even went up on stage

"Alright, i can try to deal with 1 human, but 2 is where i draw the line. You're inviting more and more humans into the white fang,and mocking our species"

"Well if you don't like this, why don't you try fighting the old man?" Torchwick said in a teasy voice

The old man allowed it and stood still with open arms. The bull faunist, thinking this would be an easy fight, got ready to charge right at him. He started running, and just a mila second away from getting hit by the horns, the old man dodged and stood to the right of the mans side, with his arms behind his back. The faunest was shocked, but tried to punch and roundhouse kick the old man, but the attacks were dodged with ease, and it seamed like the old man wasn't even trying. The bull faunist tried to headbut the old man, but the old man extended his right arm and started forging a weapon that countered and stunned the faunist. While he was stunned and the weapon was still forging, the old man used his free hand to send the faunist flying far away to the end of the wearhouse with a sudden gust of wind. When his weapon was done forhing, Blake and Sun looked back at the old man and Blake was shocked at what he weilded

"A keyblade?!"

"You know that thing?" Sun asked

"Sort of. Sora and his friends can all weild them, but theirs don't look so... Dark"

The 2 looked back at the keyblade in it's intimidating form. All of it was black and silver, with the handle being 2 black bat wings leading up to the start of the stem, which was shaped like an animal with a mane and 2 sets of devil horns. The rest of the stem had a hole in it, making it look like 2 pillars untill they connected once again at the top which showerd and crystal eye. The tip resembled a seith in a way with it extending from the eye. When he held the blade with one hand, and had his other hand behind his back, 11 other man came out of separate dark portals behind him. Each of them wearing a black coat with their hoods down, covering their faces

"Faunest of Remnant" The old man spoke "My name is Xehanort. And i am sure you are wondering why we 12 were allowed into your ranks? I will answer that question, but first i have a question for all of you. Who here knows what my weapon is called"

Xehanort raised his Keyblade up to the skies, as the faunests tried to think of what it could be, outside of and intimidating giant key. Blake and Sun dare not say a word

"Come now, there are no wrong answers"

Most of the faunests had given up at what the weapon was, and Xehanort put his hand down, with his weapon still in his hand

"None of you?" He chuckled "That is understandable. The weapon you see here is called a keyblade. Despite it's apperence, this is an extreamly powerful weapon. And those who learn to master it, and it's powers, such as my self, are about as stong, if not stonger than 10 of these mech suits combined. And those who haven't quite got the hang of it can still fight, i'd say... 2 or 3 of these mech suits with ease"

This statement interested many faunests and shocked our 2 spys

"Wow. I never knew those guys could be so powerful!" Sun wispered

"Neither did I"

"But i'm sure you are all asking a similar question" Xehanort gained the duo's attention once again "'If these keyblades are so powerful, how come I never heard of them?' Well this world, like any other world, has had those who could weild Keyblades, but a new wielder has not shown up sence, I believe, The great war" The old man grinned a devilish grin "Yes you heard me right. I said "world" you see, me and my associates here are from another world"

This statement caused many of the faunests to give faces and gasps of shock, Torchwick to smirk, and Blake to be totaly speachless

"I know this sounds insane to you, but it is all true. You see on our travels to find a 13th vesil, we stummbled onto this world. And after meeting with Roman's employer, we made an agreement to help you all with your cause. The destruction of all humans who pleauge this world! And you'll need my help as well. You see, we arn't the only keyblade weilders that are here in this world"

The fauest, white fang, Sun and Blake were all drawn in even more to his speach, with Sun and Blake very interested to see if these keyblade weilders he Xehanort as speaking of were...

"And they are..."

Xehanort summoned out of his hand some strang light dust and infront of him were 4 explotions of dust, causing Blake's jaw to drop as the dust cleared to revieal holigrams of...

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea!"

everyone, with the exception of Xehanort, the hooded figures, Sun and Blake all booed and hissed at the 4 images. Blake than remembered something Riku told her after their duel: " _Looks like we have another reason to be here"_ Is that what he ment? When he said here, did he mean this world? Was this Xehanort guy the reason they were here? And if so, what did Riku mean by "another reason" were only a few questions racing inside Blake's head, as Xehanort walked at the end of the 4 holograms

"These 4 hearts of light have gone and attended Beacon acadamy for some training, but have agreed to help some students there overthrow the white fang, and break the world order! Infact 2 of those students their helping are in this very room"

This cause a sligh comotion within the new faunus, and made Blake and Sun worry. He knew? How the hell did this old man know?! Said old man walked twords the group

"I won't say who, but know this: Compared to me, you are nothing but bug to me" He stared right at Blake as he continued "And you won't stop this world from seeing true darkness. Just as you both shall see the darkness take over you" Xehanort walked back teords the end of the holograms "But i am here to help the rest you. To help run the keyblade weilders of light out of Remnant, by force if needed"

Applause and chears filled the wearhouse, but when he said "force" Blake was very concerned

"However" Xehanort extended his hand up "I do not intend to kill them"

Many Faunist sighs of disapointment, while Blake gave a sigh of releafe

"You see i need them alive, if i want to create a... Keyblade war. But do not think this means we will not fight them if we have to. Men and Women- No. BROTHERS AND SISTERS of the white fang, you shold rejoice! You should fell honored! You are gaining help from the orginasation to exterminate all huans of this world! I am Xehanort. And we are orginazation 13! And we are going to stomp out all hearts that are not faunist and send them back into the darkness from whene they came!"

Xehanort snapped his fingers and the holigrams of Sora and the others disapered,and roars and clapps could be heard outside of the wearhouse, while Blake and Sun were left horrified. Xehanort took a step back letting Torchwick take the stand

"See, not every human is so bad. You just have to know the right ones. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truely ready to fight for what you believe in, than these suits and orginazation 13 will be waiting for you. Any questions?"

Chears just as loud as the last filled the wearhouse. Blake was able to get out of her horrified state and realised that all of their big announcments were done, and she and Sun had no more reason to be here

"We should get out of here"

"Will all new recrutes" A white fang elite stood up "Please come forward?"

(end xehanort's theme)

All of the faunests walked up infront of the stage, except for Blake and Sun, while Torchwick was talking with Xehanort about the night

"'Brothers and sisters'" Roman quoted the old man "Pushing it a little arn't you?"

"When you're someone like me, apperances are a top priority"

"Blah blah blah. So where are those intrudors you mentioned?"

"I think you may know these 2, Roman" Xehanort pointed to the group of new faunus

Torchwick saw that 2 wern't moving from the group. The miunet he saw the long black hair and yellow monkey tail, he growled

"That much is for certain"

Torchwick started to walk tword the spies. When Torchwick was gone, one of the hooded figures walked up to Xehanort

"I still don't see why we don't sink all of their hearts into darkness right now. There is much potential, and a certain spy has growing darkness inside of her"

"In time, Ansem" Xehanort assured the orginazation member "But we have to wait untill all our goals in this world are met. Once they are done, you can go crazy"

Torchwick, meanwhile, was walking twords Blake and a very scared Sun

"He sees us"

Blake looked around to see a cable box and came up with an idea

"He can't see in the dark"

She pulled out one of her guns and emidiantly shot the cable box. The room went dark


	11. Fighting Metal

It had been quite some time sence Sora, Kairi and Weiss got all the info they could about any dust roberies from the CCT, so they were waiting for the time to meet up with Blake, Sun, Yang, Riku, Neptune and Lea. Sora was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, Kairi was drawing her, Sora, Riku, and 2 animals that were standing like regular people. One was a dog wearing mostly green, the other a duck wearing blue, and Weiss was sitting on Lea's bed trying to figure out who the girl was, but to no avail. She groned in frusteration and layed back on her back. Sora, hearing this, got up to see what has her frusterated

"You ok Weiss?" The boy with the key asked "What's wrong?"

"It's those 2 in the picture with Lea!" Weiss told the boy "They look so familiar, and i'm trying to figure it out why!"

Sora gave a little chuckle after giving a quick look at the picture "I think i know why the boy looks familiar"

"Well i'm more interested in the girl. And they craziest thing is that i've never met these 2 in my life! I haven't even seen either of the before seeing this picture, but they look so familiar. Especialy the girl!"

"Huh... Weird" Sora put his hand under his chin, trying to figure it out himself

Suddenly, Weiss's scroll started ringing. She got up and answered to see Blake, who looked like she was running

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HELP!"

Sun's screams in the background was signal for Kairi to put her sketchbook down, and get up to see what they were running from. The 3 thought they saw a chunk of metal chasing after them

"Alright, let's go!" Sora told the 2 girls

The 3 ran out of SKRL's dorm as fast as they could to help out the 2 faunests

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an allyway_

Ruby got out of the dumpster Penny threw her in and got Blake's call and hear Sun's scream

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!

Ruby saw the robot chasing the 2 behind Blake, and got really excited

"Oh, I am not missing this!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of Junior's club_

Yang and Neptune had gotten on bummble bee, and Riku and Lea stood by them when Blake called Yang. Yang answered, heard Sun's scream and saw a giant robot in the background

"The Torchwick guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or-"

"We get it" Lea told the monkey faunus

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked

Just than, Yang, Neptune, Lea, and Riku looked back to see the 2 faunests being chased by a giant robot

"HURRY!"

"I think that was them" Neptune said

"Yeah i got it"

Yang and Neptune drove off on bummblebee, and as soon as they were out of sight, Lea opened up a portal

"You coming, Riku?"

"Na, i think i'll take the fun way"

Lea shrugged his soulders and ran into the portal. Once it closed, a blue aura surrounded Riku, and Riku jumped to the side of Junior's building, than zig-zag jumped to a building across from him, and did the same many times to catch up with the 2 faunests

* * *

The 2 faunests had jumped on some cars with Torchwick in the giant robot soon following, knocking out any cars in his way. The faunests were quick, but the robot didn't need to stop and jump to catch up. Yang and Neptune soon cameby riding bummblebee to try and help Blake and Sun

"We've got to slow it down!" Yang ordered

"Got it" Neptune assured his fellow 'last letter of team name'

Neptune was about to pull out a gun on his back, but Torchwick stalled him from doing so by raming into more cars trying to tip the modercycle

"Hold on!"

"Uh-oh"

Yang sped by the cars that came crashing down on the 2, most of said dodges were very close to hitting Yang's modercycle. Neptune finally was able to pull out his gun and charged a shot of electricity, directly hitting the robot. He than changed his gun into a javolin, jumped off bummblebee, and stabbed the robot in the back. Blake and Sun had made it onto some trucks to see the blue haired boy was sruggling to stay on

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun told his best friend

Sun used his semblace to create some yellow, glowing, phasable clones of himself that charged up to the robot and exploded on impact. Sun was about to hit the robot with his numchucks, that both formed into a bow at the moment, but was cut off by Neptune flying off twords him, knocking both of them far off the road

The robot than had 3 powerfull fire balls blasted at it from the buildings next to the fight. Blake and Yang turned to see it was Lea, who had his keyblade out, running as fast as he could, and firing many fire blasts at the robot. Yang was than distracted by a blue comit that was zig-zaging from car to car, catching up to Torchwick. When the comet shot up above the robot, Yang was in awe to see that the comit was riku, and he slammed hard on the robot, creating a shock wave all over it. The robot did the same it did to Neptune and flung Riku off of it. This time Yang was able to catch Riku however, as he got on to yang's back

"Riku? How did you do that?" Yang asked

"Uh..." Riku tried to think of something "my semblace?"

"Well that's one carzy-"

Yang was caught off short when 2 lightning bolts hit the robot. At the end off the road, Sora and Kairi had their keyblades up in the sky as Weiss froze a little bit of the road, causing the robot to slip off the road, and landed right in front of Ruby. Her teamates and SKRL all jumped next to each other prepaired to fight the giant robot. The 8 hunters and huntresses couldn't see it, but Torchwick was smircking an evil smirck as he turned on a microphone inside the robot

"I would love to fight all 8 of you" The microphone echoed "Especially Sora, Kairi, Riku and Lea..."

The 4 keyblade weilders were shocked as soon as he said that

"How does he know our names?!" Sora asked

"But i have some friends who would like to see you"

The 8 were confused when he finnished saying that. Blake than heard from her hidden cat ears some kind of jumping sound behind the group. She turned, and Lea saw her turn, so he also turned to see a black coated figure on the shatered moon of remnant

(Insert shaded truths from kingdom hearts birth by sleep)

The figure was holding a stange looking weapon and prepaired it like he was about to slam down a hammer. The weapon was long and light blue. At the tip of it was a strange ninja star-like symbol surounded by a regular blue seal. The figure started to fall down and hit the 8 warriors. But Lea summoned his keyblade and clashed powerfully with the weapon. His other teamates and team RWBY all jumped back in shock from the sudden clash, which was so powerfull, it unraveled the figure's hood. Lea was beond shocked. The figure had long blue hair, an x shaped scar in between his 2 eyes, which were a golden shade of yellow, pointed ears, and a deadly look of death

"Isa?!"

The blue haired man jumpd back from their clash and stood like nothing happened

"Sorry, Axel" He spoke in a dead, emotionless voice "But i am not Isa. I am still Saix!

"Why are you of all people here?" Lea asked

Another sound was heard, this time Kairi heard it. She turned and instantly strted slashing cards that came flying at the group. Next to a pillar under the roads was onther hooded figure, who was... Claping?

"Well, I'd say you've stepped up your game greatly, princess"

The figure unvailed his hood to revial a man with blond hair that stuck to his head, had many earings on his ears, and was rocking a mustache that conected to his beard

"You are no longer the discard card, you've actually gotten some skill, Kairi"

Lea pointed his keyblade at that man, who was jugeling some dice with one hand "Luxord!? You're here to?"

"That's not all!"

All 8 of our heroes looked up to see another coated figure, but this one already had his hood down, revialing a man who had a scar and lost an eye

"Hey kiddies! Have you 4 been good?"

"Xigbar?!" Sora shouted "What's the organization doing here?!"

"Sorry but we can't say" Xigbar said as he twirlled his gun "We have big plans for this world. So if you could leave Remnant right now, that'd be great"

The entirety of team SKRL pointed their keyblades at the an in the air

"Eh, it was worth a shot"

"Who are these guys?" Yang asked, ready to punch someone with how many people they were going to fight the moment

"They're known as orginazation 13" Riku explained while on guard "We've fought them months ago"

"I see..." Blake said, susspiciously

"I'm sure you 4 would love to know their story" Saix said, still emotionlessly "But we're going to have to force them out of here. Luxord!"

Luxord nodded, snapped his fingers and suddenly giant cards surrounded team SKRL, excelerating at high speeds. The man snapped his fingers again, and team SKRL suddenly disappered, shocking team RWBY. The 3 coated men soon too disapered

"W-Where did they go?!" Ruby asked

"We have bigger problems right now!" Weiss pointed out

She was right, as the giant robot started to walk over to the girls

(end shaded truths)

* * *

The 4 gurdians of light and the 3 seakers of darkness had been telaported to the top of a building right next to where team RWBY was fighting the giant robot, and Kairi was the first to see this. She tried to jump down, but Xigbar fired a shot at the edge she was about to jump off of

"Tsk Tsk, you really think we'll let you destroy Roman's new toy like that?" Xigbar said in a mocking voice "As if"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked again

"Tell you what, if you beat us we might tell you, maybe"

The 3 members of the orginazation got ready as Sora worked out a battle stratagy against the 3

"Alright, Lea, you take care of Saix. Riku, you take care off Luxor. Kairi, you and me double team against Xigbar"

"Right" Sora's teamates all said

"Than break!"

(insert 13th reflection from kingdom hearts 2.5)

The keyblade weilders all charged at their assighned opponents. Lea and Saix clashing his claymore with Lea's keyblade. Lea had to use both his hands, one on the handle, the other on the tip of his stem, while Saix used both his hands on his handle,both struggling against eachother

"I don't get it Saix! We use to be friends!"

"Let's face it, we haven't been best friends since we joined the organization"

Saix jumped back and bashed his claymore into the ground, sending 2 waves of blue flames at Lea, who was able to block both. Saix than thrusted his weapon into Lea's gut, than uppercutted his chin sending him flying. Lea was able to recover fast in the air, sending out his eternal flames at Saix. But Saix quickly blocked the 2 flaming saws, but didn't see Lea getting the chance to do a 3 way combo, and the 2 clashed their blades again

Riku was slicing card after card after card as Luxor's attack seamed to stay in that pattern for a while, just sending a card that riku easily swiped out of exsistance

"How interesting you are, Riku. A boy who's afraid of the dark but is willing to be a wild card an use it's powers"

Riku growled at the gambler's comment, who summoned a stack of bigger cards behind himself, and jumped into the first card, than the stack fell and the cards scattered. The card Luxor was in jumped behind Riku as he threw 2 cards at the young boy, than flipped down again right when the attack made contackt with riku. Luxor was fast, as he was able to do this stratagy about 5 more times, untill riku sliced his 2 cards

"Those days are over. I won't let that happen again"

Luxor jumped out of his card and threw 2 dice in the air and catching them with the same hand that threw them

"Maybe, but you did give me my favorite thing to gamble on: How long until You went back to looking like yourself"

Luxor than threw the dice at riku. As soon as they hit the ground, they got bigger and bounced just above Riku. As Riku looked up, he saw that snake eyes were looking down on him, and were about to shoot 2 beams of light that Riku succesfuly blcked with his keyblade. Luxor took this opertunity and threw some more cards Riku's way, They cut Riku, making him drop his arms, letting the beams of light hit him, shocking him in the proccess. Riku was able to stop the attack by throwing dark firaga with his free hand, destroying the 2 dice. Luxor tried to hide in a giant card again, but before he could scatter, Riku stabbed the deck, destroying the cards and injuring Luxor. Riku lunged at the 10th member, and just before it hit, luxor opened up a portal and jumped back in it, Riku following him

Xigbar had a similar plan when first attacking Sora and Kairi, mixed in with levatating to get some air advantage. He would shoot a bullet, than Sora or Kairi would slash away the bullets

"At least tell me this" Sora told the sniper "how long have you guys been here?"

"Longer than you have. We've been here for almost a month now"

"What do you want from this world?" Kairi tried asking

"Sorry, princess, but we don't want to spoil the surprise just yet"

Xigbar soon needed to reload and kairi took this chance to preform an air combo on him. Sora than came and slashed Xigbar's back, making him crash down

"Great job Kairi" Sora commented

"He he, thanks"

Xigbar growled as he started to get up "Clever little sneaks!"

Xigbar got up and started levatating again. this time only a foot or 2 off the ground, and started circling around The 2 at high speeds, shooting 3 bullets every 2 seconds. But the 2 were able to block and deflect all of Xigbar's attacks. Than he telaported right above them and hit both Sora and Kairi on the soulder at the same time. Xigbar than telaported right infront of Kairi and kicked her back in the stoumache. He than took Sora's arm and threw the keyblade weilder across from him. Xigbar took this oprotunity to charge a powerfull arrow generated from both of his arrowguns, and the tricky sniper fired a big arrow of energy at Sora, but he was able to get up intime to deflect the arrow, forcing it in Lea's and Saix's direction

"Lea!"

Lea heard Sora's voice and saw Xigbar's attack. Lea than came up with an idea. While still in his clash with Saix, he turned Saix around making his back face Xigbar's attack. By the time Saix turned, the attack already landed, bouncing off of Xigbar's back as horizantaly slashed Saix's chest, forcing the claymore weilder back intime for Lea to send the attack to Kairi, who sent the attack to Sora, who sent the attack back at Xigbar, making the attack fade away, and letting sora and kairi both slash him down to the top of the building. Just as Lea fist bumped the air, followed by a "Yes!", Saix bashed the ground of the building with a shock wave, sending Lea super high in the air. Lea got up and somened his keyblade just in time as he and Saix clashed in the air. Then Lea fired firaga from his hand right in Saix's face. The lunar warrior cried out in pain, throwing his claymore in the air. Lea dicarded his keyblade and picked up the claymore and preformed a berserk combo on saix, ending with Lea throwing the claymore right into Saix's stomache sending him down off of the building

As that was happening, while xigbar was down, Sora and Kairi looked at how team RWBY was fairing out against torchwick. From their prospective, it wasn't going to great, as Yang was on top of the robot punching it, but the robot speeded backwards to a couple of pilars. Yang let go, and the robot punched yanf right threw even more pilars

"We have to get down their!"

"Right!" Sora agreed with his girlfriend

The 2 jumped high into the sky coming down to help teir friends, but Xigbar got up and soon followed

* * *

"Bumblebee!"

Ruby shouted the next team attack they needed to preform against the robot. After yang got kicked back from the robot, Blake extended a ribbon for yang to hold onto. Blake spun the ribbon around with yang on it, and Yang sped things up by using her ember celica's blasts to get her off the ground. Yang tried to punch the robot, but it quickly dodged her attack

"We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?!"

Weiss got her answer as a chunk of ice was shot at the robot's shoulder. Ruby and Weiss looked up to see that Sora fired the attack, and was running down the building they were on while doing so. Sora fired even more chunks of ice at the robot, slowing it down. Just than, Xigbar telaported right infront of they keyblade boy, and was about to shoot, but Kairi jumped off of running down and slam Xigbar with the side of the stem of her keyblade, shending both falling down fast. At the exact moment Xigbar landed on his back, Saix, being struck by his claymore by Lea, also crashed on his back. Kairi jumped back on her feet, Sora jumped off the building right next to her, and Lea soon followed. A portal had opened up right infront of the 3, and out came Luxord getting 2 diagnol slashes from Riku, and a finnishing spin slash. The portal closed and Luxor layed there with his fellow falled commrads. The 4 keyblade weilders came just in time to see Yang destroy the robot in a single punch! Metal flying everywhere, and Torchwhick rolling from the feat

"Just got this thing cleaned" Torchwick said as he brushed some dust off

Than Yang fired a blast from one of her ember celicas, but the attack was blocked from a woman with pink and brown hair with an umbrella, who had a calm smerk on her face

"Ladies, gentalmen, Ice queen"

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would"

The girl bowed gracefully at the group as yang charged to punch the 2 of them, but when she punched them, they turned into shards of glass. An ilution

(end 13th reflection)

The group than saw the 2 in a jet plane flying far away from them

"So i guess he got a new henchman"

"I think it's henchwoman" Kairi corrected Yang

"Either way, i guess she made our plans... fall apart" Weiss chuckled a bit at her joke

Only Weiss

"No. Just, no"

"What? But you do it" Weiss told Yang

"There's a time and place for jokes"

"Was this not it?"

"No, it's just not very good"

"Well at least i'm trying"

Sora and his team would normaly laugh at Yang's burn, but they were more focused on the defeated coated men. Xigbar started to get up just to have the tip of Sora's keyblade right in his face

"I'm going to ask you one more time" Sora said, in a serious voice that almost didn't match his personality "What is organization 13 doing here?"

"Sorry kido, but that's a secret you're going to have to find out another day"

"B-but you said-"

"I said _maybe._ Don't you know by now not to trust that we'll keep our word? But hey, since you really wan't to stay, I'll see if we have anything for you to-"

Xigbar than looked at Ruby. His eye widened at shock

"N-no... It can't be"

"Hu?" Ruby was confused "What?"

Xigbar just leered at her "Hm... This is going to need some investigating"

Before he could say another word, Xigbar vannished in a purple portal. Luxord had also gotten up and he opened up a portal what he went threw. The last one to get up was Saix. He had opened up a portal himself and started to go threw it

"Wait!" Lea ran to the portal to try and grab the blue haired man, but before he swiped his hand, the portal closed. Lea just stood there, looking at his hand in sadness "Isa"

Ruby and Yang wanted to check on him, but were blocked by Sora's hand, which Ruby stopped just intime to not cause another vision. He nodded "No" at them

"Axel-er... Lea doesn't want to talk about it right now" He said in a different sounding voice

It was a voice that sounded familiar to Ruby. And when both Sora and that Saix guy called Lea "Axel" it also sounded familiar to Ruby

"Come on, let' go back to the academy" Sora said in his regular voice, turning to Blake and Yang "There's something we need to tell you 2"

"I think i know what it is" Blake wispered to herself as SKR already started walking

The faunest soon joined them, Yang and Weiss too. Ruby stood there, looking at Lea. For some reason, she felt bad for Lea, but she didn't know why. Lea soon walked past Ruby, still looking at his hand, as Ruby realised something

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?"

* * *

 _meanwhile at a simple wok noodle house_

"So Sora and those other guys are from another world?" Neptune asked his leader as he ate some more noodles

"Apparently, from what that Xehanort guy said" Sun assured Neptune

"Hu... neat"


	12. Future War

Both team RWBY and SKRL had just entered the dorm of RWBY after such a long battle against Torchwick's mech suit. Despite being preety late, the 2 teams held an intervention on what they found out tonight. Including SKRL's secret

"Ok..." Sora clapped his hands together "Before we go over our missions, Blake Yang, we need to tell you 2 something-"

"You're from another world"

SKRL were all stunned at Blake not only knowing before they could even tell her, but that she was so blunt about it

"What?" Yang said, trying to hold in her laughter "Blake, i think you've been reading to many novels. Another world? Come on!"

"Actually she has it on the marker" Lea told the blond girl

The blond girl looked at the oher team to see none of them were cracking smiles. Not even Lea looked like he was kidding, Making Yang see this wasn't joke

"Woah, WHAT!? Another world! Ruby, can you believe this?"

"We already knew" Weiss said as she scratched her head

"When I faint" Ruby explained to Blake and Yang "I see visions of Sora's past adventures"

"WHAT!?"

"B-but I'm fine, really"

"You sure?" Yang asked her sister, very concerned

"Yes I'm sure"

Yang was hesitant to believe her for a second, but sighed and decided to believe her sister "So wait... I'm the last to find out?! What the heck!?"

"Tortis and the hair?" Riku shrugged his arms, causing Yang to give a fake laugh. Riku than turned back to Blake with his signature serious face "How did you find out though, Blake?"

"Those black hooded figures that attacked you" Blake explained "They were at the meet tonight. They said they're going to help the white fang"

SKRL took a step back and weilded faces of shock an horror

"Organization 13 is teaming up with the white fang!?" Sora asked for confermation

"What would those guys want here?" Kairi wondered outloud

"I'm not sure. That Xehanort guy talked about keyblades, said him and you all are from another world, and than Torchwick got into the mech suit and attacked me and Sun"

Team SKRL was nw twice as horrified at the mere mention of that name. Xehanort. Team RWBY didn't understand why they were so scared all of a sudden, but they knew that whatever the were scared of, it wasn't good

"Xehanort is here too!?"

"You didn't know?" Blake asked, shocked that Riku didn't know

She thought that team SKRL were here because of that Xehanort guy. But if not for him, than for what?

"What would make you think we would know?" Kairi asked

"I thought, when Riku said you had another reason being here, I thought the first was because of the Organization"

"I... don't know what you're talking about..." Riku looked like he was hiding something "But we had no idea that Xehanort was here. Or the organization. We just came here for some training"

"Training?" Yang asked, curiously

"Yeah. Master Yen Sid sent us to this world to train" Sora explained "He thinks, with his age, he wouldn't have us ready. So we came here, Yen Sid and Ozpin worked out enrolling us at Beacon, and here we are"

"Ready for what?" Ruby asked this time

Sora and his team hezitated to tell them, but with whhat they knew already, he figured "why not?"

"The Keyblade War"

"Keyblade War?" Blake thought back to what happened at the meet tonight "Hey Xehanort mentioned something about that. What is it?"

"Well, in a nutshell..." Lea scratched his head, trying to find the right words "It's a clash Xehanort says is destaned to happen between 20 keyblade wielders"

"The 7 gurdians of light, and the 13 seakers of darkness. The 13 darknesses represented by organization 13" Riku explained

"The clash will be able to summon a powerfull weapon known as the X-blade" Kairi extended 2 fingers to form an X

"Keyblade?" Weiss asked, confused "Don't you all already have keyblades?"

"No, "Key" as in the letter X" Kairi shaked her X to gain Weiss's attention

"Oh"

"If Xehanort gets his hands on the X-blade" Sora's fists tightened "Than who knows what he could do with it! Kowing him, however, it won't be preety for a lot of worlds"

A pause filled the room. Blake was even more worried about Xehanort, and the other members of RWBY were trying to comprehend all this stuff about the keyblade war and Xehanort. Lea saw the worry on their faces

"Ah, but don't worry about it for now" Lea casually waved his hand "There needs to be 20 represtatives. Right now, there are 5 keyblade gurdians, and 12 keyblade darknesses"

"Right. Untill that day, we'll be antending Beacon to train for that day" Sora's fists lessened their grip

"Why here though?" Yang asked "What makes this place special for training for this keyblade war?"

"Well, both master Yen Sid and Proffeser Ozpin say that by the end of their first year training at the accademies, this world's warriors are about as strong as a level 20, mabye even level 25 keyblade beginner" Kairi explained "The highest level till the master tital levels is 100"

"Yeah. This world has many warriors and fighters that are very close to our levels" Sora told about how big a deal this was "Remember how Blake was evenly matched with Riku, or how Ruby came close to beating me? Wish we could find out at true victor though" Sora scratched his head, still a little disapointed from the ending to his first fight here

"And, even though it's mainley that I started training my skills fairly recently, Jaune put up a good fight"

"Same with you Yang" Lea gave the blond a good thumbs up

"Woah!" Ruby was amazed at how strong she and her teammates were compared to SKRL. Sure they probably won't beat them super easily, but it was still amazing "If they train us to be that powerfull, imagine how strong you all will be!"

"Exactly" Riku said, walking up to Ruby "I think we'll be prepaired"

As Riku walked twords the hooded huntress in training, Ruby took a step or 2 back, keeping herself from being toutched by the boy. Riku, seeing this, knew why she looked like she didn't trust him

"You saw me in Sora's first adventure, didn't you"

Ruby gave a nervouse nod at the boy

"I see..."

Riku didn't bother to explain himself and went twords the door

"R-Riku where are you going?" Sora asked his partner

But Riku didn't answer. Instead he opened the door and left the dorm, worrying the gang and especially Blake. Ruby, admitedly, didn't know why she suddenly acted like this. Sure he was a jerk back than, but it seems that Riku is much nicer than his past counterpart. Ruby couldn't explain it, but it was like there was this force that made her act like how she just did now

Weiss decided to break the silence and get back to why they were here "So wait, you said you have 5 light keyblade weilders, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked

"Well, who's the 5th light?"

"Well, remember when we were listing off royalty lines we knew earlier?" Kairi reminded the aris

"Yeah..."

"Well the 5th gurdian is in royal blood, and was trained by Yen Sid to become a keyblade master! King Mickey"

Weiss was shocked and worried that a king was going to fight in an event that has the word "war" in the tital, but Yang, Ruby and Blake were all impressed this Mickey fellow is brave enough to battle against the same guys that fought SKRL tonight

"That sounds awesome!" Yang said what everyone was thinking. Tan a thought came to her mind "But what about the last 2?"

"We arn't sure..." Sora scratched his head once more "I mean we have options, but with where they are right now, contacting them for our help is kind of impossible"

"They'll get out of there individual problems eventually, but for now we only have 5. Any more questions?" Lea asked, sligtly tired

"Of course!" Ruby said in an outburst "Like was it fun being a mer-"

Berfore she could finnish her question, Ruby saw how awake team SKRL really were. They deffinatly wern't going to fall asleep standing up or something like that, but they were tired none the less. Makes sense from fighting those guys from this organization 13. She herself was feeling tired from fighting that giant robot, so she figured that what they found out could wait tomarow

"Axually, sence you are all tierd, so we won't bother you. Right girls?"

Weiss and Blake were ver impressed Ruby wasn't asking stuff like 'what other finctions do your keyblades have' and taking the more responsible option "Right" They both nodded in agreement with their leader

"Aw come on!" Yang shouted, very annoyed "I was the last to find ou-"

"Right Yang?"

Ruby gave a surprisingly serious look at her sister. A look even Yang wouldn't even try compeating against

Yang sighed in disapointment, and nodded at her sister "Right"

"Alright than. If you ever want to know about anything else, just let us know and we'll see you girls in the morning"

Sora, Kairi and Lea passed the girls and left the room to go to sleep

"Ruby, I don't understand why we don't ask them more stuff" Yang wanted an answer on 'why' from her sister

"It's because of what they said earlier today to me and Weiss" Ruby just realised another thing "Sora said that their master didn't want people to know because they would focus on asking them questions rather than focus on training and learning"

"So what? We don't ask any questions at all?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying we shouldn't ask too many questions"

"I guess that's fair" Weiss thougt about her partner's choice "They're probably really stressed now knowing that this organization 13 is in remnant"

"Alright, fine. Than i guess we'll go to sleep than?" Yang suggested

"As team leader, I allow it. Nighty-night"

"Night" Ruby's teammates said in unisect

The 4 huntresses got their Pajamas on, turned off the ligts, and went to bed. Well, most of them. Blake layed in bed trying to figure out what to do about both the white fang and organization 13. Not to mention that Xehanort looked directly at her at the meet tonight. She didn't know what he ment when he said that she, Sun and Remnant would see true darkness, but she knew he ment somthing was going on she truly didn't know about. Somthing that wouldn't well for her or Remnant. And she felt that even the white fang wern't safe

* * *

(insert organization 13 theme 2.5)

Back at where the meeting was held, many white fang members were cleaning up debree from the mechsuit crashing threw the wall. Cinder, Emrald, Mercury, and Torchwick waiting outside for the 3 organization members that helped out tonight. Than 3 dark portals appered a few feet away from the group. Out from them came Xigbar, Saix, and Luxor

"Well that went rougher than i enticipated" Xigbar rubbed his neck

"Yes" Cinder walked up to her fellow organization members "Torchwick told us the beacon students snuck in here"

"And that you guys knew, but didn't do anything about it" Mercury pointed out "Why not kill them or something?"

"Hey it was Xehanort himself who saw them and didn't do antything about it. Maybe he didn't want to give the new recrutes 2nd thoughts or something. Speaking of which, how many?" Xigbar turned to Torchwick

"Well excluding kitty cat and monkey boy, everyone who was here tonight is in"

"Even the fool who challenged Xehanort?" Saix asked

"I did say everyone, didn't i?" Roman raised an eyebrow

"Back to the beacon students" Cinder said, slightly annoyed by Xigbar's stalling "They destroyed what we stoll?"

"Yeah well..." Xigbar scratched his head "The keyblade weilders were also at where Torchwick fought those little girls. So we thought we would spare Torchwick the trouble and fight them our selfes"

"Those children were alway strong, but it seams they have greatly stepped up their game from back when Xemnas was in charge" Luxord pointed out

"Should we worry about them succesfuly over throwing us?" Emerald asked

"Not at all"

A new portal opened from the space the 2 groups were, with only 1 new member. As soon as the portal closed, the figure unrevieled his hood to revieal a boy who looked like he attended one of the schools. His skin was the same color as Xehanort and his tall hair was a beautiful shade of silver. His eyes were golden and his ears were pointed, much like Saix, Xigbar, and Xehanort himself

"Young" Saix was surprised from the boy's sudden apperence "I didn't expect to see you here tonight"

Young glared at the blue haired member "That is no concern of yours" he than addressed the whole group "Sora and Riku alone know better than to foolishly chanenge us directly. They may be able to beat some of us, but they know that if they try to dispach any members that my elder self will take it upon him to eliminate their Beacon friends"

"Speaking of" Xigbar started out of no where "I need to talk to the old coot about little red. So if we could hurry things up here..."

"As i was saying" Young continued, slighlty annoyed by the sniper's interuption "They know they have the white fang with us now, and know they can't just take out Torchwick without us interfering"

"That isn't to say they won't held those girls anymore" Cinder pointed out "I'm sure they'll try to go up against the white fang even more times in the future, and the keyblade gurdians will be there to help..."

"But not be able to stop us" Young finnished the sentance "Speaking of, what is the next phase of your plan, Cinder?"

"Funny you mention that, Young. Bevause i may need your help"

Young opened up another portal behind him, and he and Cinder went in together to talk about this next phase

"Ugh finally!" Xigbar bursted out "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be talking with Xehanort about the Ruby girl"

"What that she's annoying?" Torchwick asked jokingly

"Sorry Torchy, but it's something, for now, only me and the old coot can know about"

"Well we wouldn't want to keep him waiting. so... bye-bye"

Xigbar smircked at Torchwick and also left threw his own portal and went threw, Saix and Luxor following soon after

Mercury started to shutter as soon as they were gone "Man, those guys give me the hibijibis"

"Yeah, i still don't trust those guys" Emerald confessed, her arms folded

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice" Torchwick said, his joking nature replaced with annoyance "Besides, they proved to be a good distraction for those key-brats while i took care of little red and her team"

"But ending it with them not needing the keyblades to destroy your toy" Emerald teased

"Oh but that was just a single pack" Torchwick said as he got in Emerald's fave "We have a full colection back in the south east" He backed away from the thief and looked at the clock on his scroll "Which the plane there should be leaving soon, so i gotta go. Have fun with the kid Xehanort!"

Roman went into the wherehouse to gather the white fang members that were going with over to the south east, leaving Mercury and Emrald with a distastful moth knowing they will have to spend time with one of the hibijibiest of all the organization members, Young Xehanort

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that, the 2nd arc of this part, the revial arc, is done. Again i like that i was able to improve what i improved from the original SKRL. Though unlike the previous, there arn't to many really big changes. There are some big changes, but most of the changes are getting rid of the script format**

 **A little game: The first example of 'only changing the formatting' but i did like that quick bit of Nora interupting Pyrrha i added in, and i was able to get the name of the game they were playing right tis time**

 **We're in this together: Better vision sequenses, and a nice ending with Cinder's crew added in, which i feel expressed how Emerald and Mercury feel about the situation**

 **Plans and surprises: Mostly just format changing, but did feel i showed how the characters were feeling much better**

 **Secrets revialed: Some of you may have noticed that this chapter and Next Course of Action were split in 2 from the original story. I did this so i could get the chapter a little shorter. It's the longest chapter in the original SKRL, and i feel it's not the kind of chapter that should be over 6 thousand words long. so the logical solution was to split the original chapter in 2. With that said, i feel this chapter showed Ruby's reaction to the visions being right much more believable**

 **Next course of action: I feel that i added a scene that really helped build something up for the future. And i wrote Xehanort much better than in the original. I mean i think he would know if there were intruders in a meeting he was in**

 **Fighting metal: This time i feel Xigbar was writen better. The fact that he denied info after saying he would was so awesome to me. Reminds me of that once scene in kh2 where saix doesn't tell sora where kairi is**

 **Future War: The best improvment, to me, was giving the keyblade weilder level part much more detail and shows how strong the rwby world can be compared to the kingdom hearts characters**

 **Now that the revial arc is done, it's time to move on to the dance arc. If you were there sence the original SKRL, you know that there were 3 chapters before this rewrite. 3 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE SOMETHING NEW! HOW EXCITING! I am really sorry that it's been quite a delay on the new chapters everyone. But soon we will get new stuff that i am really excited to show. And now it's time to answer some reviews**

 **undead3: it's just easier to say "the 2 thieves" instead of something like "the thief and the assasin". as for raven and salem, i have a story planned out for raven and a few ideas for Salem, but since we don't know to much about them yet i'm going to wait for the show to explain them. More specificly Salem, because i like what i have planned for Raven. Again, i have a few ideas, but we can't make assumptions on a character we know nothing about**

 **Evinco: Again, Sora and Ruby getting together is still undecided. As for the white fang, their fate shall be kept secret because if i said anything, it would create one of the biggest spoilers in this series!**

 **buzzsaw935: yes. yes it was**

 **Guest: Thanks. I hope you and everyone else enjoys the later chapters of this part and future parts**

 **So feel free to review guys. Really! I love seeing and answering all of your comments, suggestions and questions. But untill than, i'll see you all later**


	13. Ready to Dance?

About 3 weeks or so had past. Things have been pretty normal for both team RWBY and SKRL, as the former team had gotten use to the latter team being from another world. Both teams agreed that, untill they find out why it happens, Ruby and Sora don't toutch each other to trigger Ruby's visions and faintings. They can still talk to each other and hang out, but no toutching. Ruby, in return, made sure her team didn't bug SKRL and ask to many questions. In this time span, they only asked 1

 _3 days after the fight with Torchwick_

The 2 teams decided to have a sparing session with each other. At this moment, they were just taking a break, drinking water and eating cookies

"So what is your world like?" Yang asked as she took a bite on a cookie

"Well, me Riku and Kairi come from the Destiny Islands" Sora explained

"Islands, hu?" Weiss sait, starting to examine Sora "Well that explains your tan"

"Uh... Thanks?" Sora said, nervously

"They are the most beautiful islands with the brightest sun, the softest sand, and the most relaxing water to swim in" Kairi said with a sad smile, indicating a hint of homesick "Though at some point we asked ourselves 'why we landed in that world'"

"Mabye it was-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Sora, Riku and Kairi stopped Yang from making the worst pun they might have heard

"Wait, what about Lea?" Ruby asked after eating a cookie and grabbing 2

"Oh i didn't grow up on the islands" Lea said with his back on a bench "I grew up in a place called Radient Garden. A simple little town that has been quite the popular spot in the last few years"

"What do you mean by popular?" Blake asked

"Well in the last 12 to 13 years, it's been taken over by villains from another world, the organization was spawned from there, and a plot to fill the universe in darkness was stopped back when it was called. And at some point it got renamed to Hollow Bastion

"Wow. Doesn't sound like the greatest place to live" Ruby joked and noticed that one of her 2 cookies was gone, but she didn't notice the crums on her face

"Why do you think i don't visit it to often?"

"He doesn't, but we go back a few times to see a few friends who live there" Sora said

"You really do have a lot of friends and know a lot of people" Weiss said, slightly amazed

"Yep. Being a keyblade weilder has it's perks"

 _Present day_

Outside of asking about where SKRL came from, things were normal. With the exseption of 2 different members of RWBY. The first was Ruby herself. She didn't really trust Riku after seeing what he did in the visions she had. Betraying his best friends, working with and commanding those heartless things, and even separating a father and his son! Ruby didn't get how he and Sora wern't enemies, but she didn't want to find out. She rarely talked to Riku, didn't make eye contact the few times they would talk, and just didn't interct with him all that often

Blake was the second RWBY member to back acting strange. Ever scince they first tried to find out what the white fang was up to, she was dead set on trying to figure out what to do. In doing so however, she almost doesn't eat, sleep, and focus on school work to often. She also isn't the most focused fighter as she would dose off into space very often in training and sparing matches. Infact, if a viziting student from Haven named Mercury Black didn't volunteer today to fight Pyrrha, even though she already flopped the floor with CRDL, Blake would more than deffinatly loose. With each passing day, too, Blake icolates her self little by little, more by more from others. Even her own team. Each time someone like Ruby or Weiss tried to talk to her, she would usually give a glare or give a small growl. This worried her team, so they made a plan to help with the up-and-coming dance, and try to get blake to come

"That's rediculous" Blake argued with her hands folded

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head" Yang addressed the obvious

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering"

"You think i care about grades?" Blake ignored Weiss's list "Peoples lives are at stake!"

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to" Yang said as she held her partner's hand

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale" Ruby reminded her

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dusk robberies over the last few months" Weiss chimed in

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too" Yang pointed out with annoyance

"But there are still unanswered questions that even Sora and his team don't even know the answer to!"

"Blake you won't be able to find out anything if you can't even keep your eyes open" Ruby told her teammate

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day"

"It will be fun. Yang and i will make sure of it"

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!"

"Excuse me!?" Blake scowled at Yang and Weiss's help

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected" Weiss explained

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night"

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready"

"So what do you think?"

The 3 girls waited for the answer from the faunest girl, hoping that she would answere yes

"I think this is a colossal waste of time"

She answered no. This dispointed the girls to an extent, but Yang wasn't going to give up so easily, so before Blake left the room, Yang grabed her partner's soulder for a lat attempt

"Aw come on Blake! It'll be exactly what you need! And i bet we can get Sun to dance with you!"

"Do you really think i'd pick a dance over this investigation!?" Blake turned to her team

Her eyes were even more gold than they usually were, and for a small window of time, streams of darkness flooded threw said eyes

"I'm not going to the dance and nothing you do is going to convince me otherwise!"

Her Blake's eyes went back to there normal shade of gold. But her outburst was so sudden That Ruby and Weiss got up to the 2 to check on Blake, who pushed Yang's arm off and opened the door, where Jaune was standing outside with a guitar

"I'll be in the library"

With that, Blake left, worrying Ruby and her team even more and leaving Jaune confused as to what happened

"What was that abou- OH!" Jaune started playing the guitar as soon as he got out of his state of confusion and started singing " _Weeeiiisssss"_

Just as soon as Jaune did a wink in front of Weiss, the ice queen herseld closed the door. Knocks could still be heard as Weiss face palmed herself

"Oh come on" Jaune knocked some more "Open the door. I promise not to sing"

Despite Weiss knowing what would happen if she pened the door, still did so as Jaune played more

 _"I lied!"_

All Weiss could do was face palm herself again

 _"Weiss Schnee, will you accompony me, to the dance on... Sunday?"_

"Are you done?"

"Yes?" Jaune simply grined at his snow angel

"No" With that, Weiss closed the door on her admirer as she looked at the faces of 'really?' "What?"

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen" Yang joked

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind"

"Date or no date, we have to help Blake" Ruby said with lots of worry "She's in trouble I know it"

Now Ruby had her own mission. To try and come up with a way to get Blake to go to the dance!

* * *

Over the course of the night, Ruby couldn't think of anything to get Blake to go. So she just watched as Yang and Weiss prepaired for the dance

"Weiss! I thought we agreed! No doilies!"

"If i don't get doilies..." Weiss talked as she moved to Yang "You don't get fog machines"

The sound of a door opened as the teams looked back to see Sun, Neptune and SKRL

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked

"We were thinking about it"

"That's pretty cool"

"Weird..." Sora scratched his head "i thought i heard her say they wern't going to have-

Before Sora could finnish his claim, Weiss ran up behind him and slaped him hard on the neck

"OW! What did i do?"

"Not think!" Weiss stormed back to her team

"Hu?"

"Nevermind" Sun said as he walked infront of Sora "You ladies all excited to dress up?"

"Pfft. Yeah right" Ruby joked, still with no idea about Blake

"Laugh all you want" Yang rolled her eyes "I'll be turning heads tomarow night"

"What are you all wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune

"Uh, this" Sun pointed to himself, but Neptune got infront of his teamate and put his hand infront of his face

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says"

Sun stepped infront of his partner "Hey, I may have moved to Mitral, but i grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place"

"Yeah, we've noticed" Yang turned her attention to team SKRL "What about you guys?"

Kairi nodded yes "Oh, we're ready for tomarow"

"All except me" Lea stepped up "I'll look for something today"

"Well I bet you're going to be... real hot!"

Everyone from Ruby to Lea himself facepalmed themselves at Yang's joke

"Get it? Because your main thing is fi-"

"Yeah i got it" Lea put out his hand to make Yang stop "And please, never make that joke again"

Sun scratched his head "So, uh... What does blake think of all this? She still being all, ya know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously" Weiss folded her arms

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind" Ruby rubbed her eyes "I'm really worried about her, especially after last night"

"Why? What happened last night?" Neptune asked

"Well we tried to convince her to go, but by the end of it all she snaped at us, her eyes glowed even more than usuall, than she stormed off to-"

"Wait, what about her eyes?"

Riku had a very worried face when Ruby mentioned this, and Ruby gave a small look of surprise

"Uh... They glowed more yellow than usual?"

"Did any strange dark aura come out of her?"

"Uh..." Ruby tried to think

"I saw a little" Weiss caught Riku's attention "They came from her eyes"

Riku sighed in annoyance "It's just like a feared. I better go talk to her"

Riku was about to walk out of the room but was stopped by Yang

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing? Blake's by partner, i should go talk to her"

"Yang, listen to me. I know what's happening to Blake. I need to talk to her!"

Riku gave yang a very serious face. Even more than the usuall Riku face. Yang hesitated, but did eventually give up

Yang sighed and nodded "Fine. But if she doesn't listen to you, I get to talk to her. Alright?"

"Alright"

The 2 were about to walk out, but were stopped once again. This time it was Weiss

"Uh, where do you think you're going? You still have things to do on here, Yang!"

"Oh, those guys can help you" Yang pointed to Sora, Kairi, Sun, Neptune and Lea, who all gave Yang "what the heck?!" faces

"Actually i need to find a suit in town" Lea found his dodge "With the exception of this robe, i have nothing to wear tomarow"

That reminded Weiss. Ever since that night where they fought Torchwick, something was bothering Weiss about Lea. His black robe. Now if it were just him, than she'd probably be fine. But that night, she saw that all 3 of those guys had the same black robes. Why would Lea wear the exact same uniform for the dark side of that X-blade thing? But before she could ask, Neptune blocked her vision of Lea

"Oh hey, we'll go with you Lea! We still need to find something for Sun after all"

"WHAT!?" Sun was waving his hands franticly "No way! I'm fine! Really!"

. Lea grabbed his left arm, and Neptune grabbed his right. Both of the rushing out as fast as you can, Yang, Riku, and Weiss moving out of the way

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The doors slamed, as a moment of silence happened as the 6 heros tried to figure out what happened

"Lea is shoping for a dance suit..." Kairi spoke quietly "With 2 other guys..."

"Man I can't imagine how Roxas would react to seeing that"

Ruby got a strange feeling once Sora said that name. "Roxas" It sounded familier to Ruby, but she couldn't figure out why

"I guess..." Sora sighed with small annoyance "Kairi and I will help"

"Great! Here's my list"

Yang pulled out a list of things to do and handed it over to Sora

"Now that that's settled, let's go see Blake!" Yang hooked her arm around Riku and rushed out the door

* * *

Blake was in the library on a computer. She was trying to look up anything about the white fang, but found nothing but forms about how the faunus were evil, which made Blake more and more angry. She got so angrey at points, she never toticed the strange aura slightly coming out of her eyes like a fog machine spewing fog. But the spewing stopped as soon as he noticed a little red dot on her moniter. As it moved up and down on her moniter, and even her hand, her eyes followed wherever it went. Sometimes it would disapere, other times it would reappere. Eventually she became frusterated as it moved away. Blake followed the light, and as soon as she hit the corner of a book shelf, she bumped into Yang

 _"Hellooooo!"_

Blake glared and scowled at her partner, slapping the little light out of Yang's hand, stunning the huntress a little bit. Blake tried to walk back to her reasearch, but the way was now blocked by Riku

"We need to talk"

Blake saw that she was surrounded by her friends, so this didn'y give her much option

"FINE! What do you want?"

"We can't talk in here. To many listiners"

The 3 looked around to see that the library was indeed crowded

Riku grabbed Blake's arm "Come on, let's go to my dorm"

* * *

"And there" Sora said as he finnished wrapping ballons on a pillar

The decorations were moving very smoothly. There wern't to many things left on Yang's list given to Sora, and with Kairi's help they got done faster than Yang by herself, and even a littlbe bit of help from Weiss

"Great!" Kairi went over to a table where Yang's list was "Now all that's left is to test the speakers"

The couple went over to 2 speakers just as big as Sora. Kairi went up to the volume settings, as Sora plugged in his scroll to the speakers

"Alright, play a song, and I'll fiddle around with thse knobs"

Sora gave her a thumbs up and selected a song from his scroll. Right from the first beat, Kairi stopped knowing what Sora had just started playing

"Oh no. Please Sora, no!"

Weiss stopped getting the curtains to look nice once he heard Kairi's wining

"Why? What's wrong with what he just-"

 _'The seaweed is always greener, in sombody else's lake'_

Ruby emidiantly got up, Weiss completely stopped, Kairi facepalmed herself, and Sora was doing a little jig. For the one who was singing in this song was infact Sora

"I-is that you singing Sora?"

"Yep! Sora sang at somepoint!" Kairi sighed in annoyance "Let's just get this over with"

Kairi started fiddling with the volume to see if it was ready for tomarow night. Weiss was trying to keep her laughter in from the fact that Sora of all people was singing in this song. Sure there was another man singing in the song at this point, but Weiss could only focus on that one voice, while Ruby was also dancing along a little

"It's still a good song"

"Alright that should do it. Now turn it off!"

"What? You don't like the song? _'Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!'"_ Sora started singing to the song

"No you just arn't a good singer"

Weiss went up to the sound system, took Sora's scroll, and paused the song. Sora took it back and looked down to the floor from Weiss's critique

"Despite that little moment, I'd say it went well. Now we're all done!"

The teens looked around them to see there work, and felt proud for what they did

"Can't wait for tomarow night" Kairi said outloud

"Oh! That reminds me! Kairi, I got you something!"

Sora reached into his pocket to reach for something and pulled it out. That something was a star made out of seashells. The top corner had a little bit of drawn on hair and a plain face

(Insert Kh1.5 Kairi 2)

"My good luck charm? But i thought..." Kairi reached into her pocket to show an exact copy of the good luck charm "Yeah you gave it back to me after your mark of mastery. How do you have..."

Sora tuned it around to it's back to revial a hair clip

"It's a little hair thing" Sora got down on 1 knee like he was about to propose to Kairi "I'd like you to wear it tomarow night as my date"

Kairi's eyes widened with joy, as Weiss and Ruby were interested in this little moment of theirs

"What do you say Kairi? Will you go to the dance with me?"

Kairi grew a great smile at Sora's question and liffted him of the ground and they spun around together "YES! YES! YES! Yes!"

The 2 stopped spinnig and looked at eachother's eyes

"I would love to go to the dance with you"

Sora's face grew just as, if not wider than Kairi's. He pulled the girl in for a hug, and the girl returned back. Both Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but smile along with the 2.

Kairi pulled back and examined the hair piece "Man i can't imagine how long it must have taken you to make this"

"You have no idea" Sora chuckled while he scratched his head "I can see why you spent a lot of hours on it when not building the raft"

"Thank you both so much for helping!" Weiss stepped up to the destiny islanders "This would have been a lot harder to do with just me"

"Hey that's what freinds are for"

"Now if Yang and Riku can get Blake to come..." Ruby gained everyone's attention "Tomarow will be perfect!"

"Yeah... what was up with Riku" Weiss put her hand under her chin "I mean i understand his concerns, but it seemed like he wouldn't go back even if Yang told him to"

(end kairi 2)

Sora and Kairi's joyfull faces turned into those that looked very seriouse

"Well... I think..." Sora became hesitant It's because Riku doesn't want what happened to him happen to Blake

Ruby and Weiss both gave faces that looked both shocked and confused

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked "What happened to him?"


	14. Riku

Riku and the 2 members of RWBY entered the dorm of SKRL. Yang and Blake noticed the mirror and the pictures of the SKRL members. Riku gestured Bake to a bed, who glared at the boy. But she knew she had no choice, so she just took a seat, unbeknownst to her, on Kairi's bed, with her arms crossed. Yang decided to take a seat on Lea's bed. She looked at the picture with him and 2 other kids, who looked very familiar to Yang. Especially the girl. It's like she knew the girl, but at the same time, she had never seen her before. But Yang knew that was unimportant at the time and turned her attention to Blake and Riku

"If you both are going to tell me to stop..." Blake started "You might as well save your breath"

"We don't want you to stop..." Yang said with a smile on "We want you to slow down"

"We don't have the luxury to slow down"

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity"

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick!"

"And we're going to" Riku stepped in front of the tired faunas "Blake, I get where you're coming from, but... Just listen. Ok?"

Blake really didn't want to, but at the same time there was some part of her that wanted to hear what Riku had to say. She turned to Yang, who nodded her head at Blake, so Blake gave in

"Fine"

(Insert kairi 3 from kingdom hearts 1.5)

Riku sighed a sigh of both relief and hesitation "The night Sora revived a keyblade wasn't one of the most important nights of our lives just for that. It was... Also the night the destiny islands fell into darkness"

Yang's eyes widened, and even Blake had a small concerned look from what the keyblade master had just said

"The 3 of us were scattered across many different worlds. Sora was sent to a world called Traverse Town, Kairi was sent...who knows where, and I..." Riku turned over to the window and looked at the twilight sky

"I was sent to a world called Hollow Bastion. Basically the ruins of Radiant Garden. There I met a woman named Maleficent. She told me that Sora had betrayed me and made new friends. That he wanted nothing to do with me or Kairi ever again. And like a fool i believed her!" Riku's fists cliched, as Blake was starting to have more of a face of pity and sadness

"Why did you believe her?" Blake asked

Riku started chuckling, as a single tear fell down his cheek "Good question. "Why?" Maybe it was because I was lost, cold, alone, confused...scared. Or maybe it was that, in order to escape the islands, I opened my heart to darkness. A mistake in more ways than 1. By doing that, I allowed my body to be taken over"

"Taken over? By who?"

Riku looked at the ground in sorrow at what Yang asked. Within a few seconds, he looked back at the window

"Ansem. He took over my body, and by the time I realized what was going on... it was too late. He possessed my body, and I only had control over it again once to hold him back from hurting my friends. But when they escaped, Ansem banished me to the realm of darkness. And after Sora defeated him, we had to seal the door to darkness, with me on the dark side with King Mickey. Sora knew that he had to go find a way to help me and the king escape"

Riku's teeth grinded as he punched the wall, stunning the 2 huntresses "He wouldn't have to if I had been smart! He wouldn't have been risking his life to find me and Kairi on his journeys if I hadn't..." His hand slowly went back to his sides. He took 2 deep breaths and became calmer. He turned back to Blake

"If I hadn't given into my rage. If I had a more open mind from what Maleficent told me. We could have found Kairi together. We could have defeated Ansem together, and the organization. But instead I let my hatred take over. That's what we're worried about you Blake!"

Blake stopped feeling bad for Riku and looked mad. Now she wasn't angry or even distasteful to Riku, but she could feel a dark feeling creeping up on her

"Riku, I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to say but this is different!"

"Really? A young powerful teenager letting her emotions take control over her. That sound pretty familiar to me!" Riku talked in a sarcastic, but slightly annoyed tone

Blake stood up, her strange feeling betting bigger "You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Riku found that he was calmly yelling at this point "If Xehanort, Maleficent, or even Roman Torchwick came bursting through our doors, what would you do?!"

"I'd fight them!"

"Yeah, you would, but you would also give in to the darkness in the process!"

"Blake..." Yang tried to find the right words to calm them both down, but couldn't

"Thousands of keyblade wielders before me have given into their rage and fallen into the darkness! What makes you think you would turn out any different!"

As Blake continued arguing with Riku, she found she started pacing to the other side of the dorm "I don't know if you've noticed Riku, but the white fang isn't as big of a problem as worlds falling into darkness! We aren't keyblade wielders!"

"That doesn't mean your heart is any different from theirs"

"I don't care! I will keep on fighting. Even if it's against Xehanort or the entire organization 13 I won't stop trying to find a way to stop them!"

Riku ran over in front of Blake, who had her eyes closed, before she ran into the bed on the other side of the room "Blake listen to me! If you don't take a break and have a good laugh with Yang and the others, your heart will fall into darkness! You'll become a heartless! You'll be even worse than the monster everyone thinks you are!"

(End kairi 3)

That's when Blake snapped. When she opened her eyes, they glowed completely yellow and shot and strange dark aura

"SHUT UP!"

Blake pushed Riku. When her palms made contact with Riku's chest, they shot the same dark energy, forcing Riku back to the wall, knocking him out for a short period of time. Yang watched in horror as her partner's fists clinged, with more dark energy coming out of them preparing for a punch. She walked up to Riku, readied to punch him hard in the gut

Then she looked at the mirror next to her. She looked and saw dark aura coming from her eyes, her fists, even a steam coming from one of her legs and her back. She looked into her own eyes to see nothing but a piercing shade of gold

Riku was grunting while getting up. Blake looked at the keyblade wielder, and within a couple of seconds, after blinking, she realized what she had done. The dark aura and golden eyes disappeared into fear. Her eyes widened in horror at what she had done, her legs trembling, her arms shaking, her lip quivering, and a tear or 2 coming from her eyes

"Oh my gosh! Riku! I'm so... I didn't mean... It was and acci..."

As she tried to apologize, Riku started to get up. He walked past the faunas over to the door, as Blake looked to the ground in sorrow

"If you get some rest tonight, and learn to take it easy..."

Blake looked back up to look at the boy just about to leave with the door already open and him halfway through the door

"I'd be happy to be your first dance" Riku gave Blake a small smile and completely exited out of the door

Blake looked back at the mirror and walked over to it slowly. She put her hand on it and looked at herself. She looked at the same eyes that for a moment were golden, now replaced with eyes with bags and regret. She looked back down to the floor, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She turned back up to see Yang, having a smile that wanted to help Blake. The faunus's partner tried to comfort her and hugged her. Yang wrapped her hand around her partner's solder and guided her to the bed she laid on. As she turned to the table, she too noticed the photo with Lea and the 2 other kids. Both looked familiar to Blake, but much like Yang and Weiss, it was the girl who Blake felt she knew, but at the same time, never met her before. She was pulled away from the photo by a hand that came from under her chin and came face to face with Yang

"Well..." Yang wiped some tears off her partner "Guess it's my turn to tell a story"


	15. The Keyhole of Remnant

Back in the dance room, Sora and Kairi told, almost word to word, the same story. They did leave out the points where Riku beat himself up for what he did, but outside of that, it was almost like hearing and echo. Both Ruby and Weiss were very shocked to find this out about Riku

"That- That's awful!" Weiss said out loud

"Why would Riku believe her?" Ruby asked

"We don't know" Sora shook his head "Even to this day, Riku doesn't know why he believed her"

"What we do know is that Ansem was the one behind it. He had our world fall into darkness and send the heartless to all the different world" Kairi could feel her hands clinch

"Makes sense why he had it all planned out though. He is Xehanort's heartless after all"

When Sora said that term "heartless" curiosity struck Ruby

"The heartless? Penny mentioned that to me once, and I heard about them in my latest vision, but what are they?"

"Creatures born from the darkness in people's heart" Sora put his hand on his chest "With the exception of a few, Kairi for instance, there is darkness in every heart"

"What?" Weiss was shocked that creatures like that exsisted "Wait, what makes Kairi so special?"

Kairi and Sora both looked at each other giggling at Weiss's comment

"What? What's so funny?"

"Well, remember we said we know a lot of lines of royalty?" Kairi

"Yeah, why?"

Kairi got up from her seat and Sora got up to be in more of a bowing position, bending down on 1 knee, and making a trumpet sound

"Presenting 1 of the 7 princesses of heart, Kairi!"

"WHAT!?" Both Ruby and especially Weiss were very shocked. Their eyes opened wide and their mouths opened almost as wide

"Kai- prince- heart- 7- Kai-ri" Weiss could hardly comprehend this, but she immediately got up from her seat, rushed up to the keyblade princess, and preformed a fast but graceful curtsey "YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The way Weiss reacted at this made Kairi laugh one of the hardest laughs since she got to Remnant as she helped Weiss up

"Oh come on Weiss. If i wanted you to bow in front of me, don't you think I'd mention it sooner?"

"Well sure, but it's still rude not to..." Than Weiss got an idea "Hang on 1 second"

Weiss went back to the table and grabbed 2 table cloths folded

"Surly you must know which table cloth to use..." She looked back at Ruby with a slightly annoyed look "AND ACTUALLY CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE 2!"

"They look the same to me! So what?!"

"Hmph! Watch and learn"

Weiss turned back to Kairi, who looked back and forth at both table cloths

"Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss felt a slight blush of embarrassment. She placed the 2 table cloths back on the table, where a chuckling Ruby sat looking at Weiss with a funny expression

"See, Kairi isn't a regular princess you see in fairy tales" Sora scratched his head "She doesn't have a castle, or any fancy crowns, or scepters, and unless you count me or Riku, she doesn't have any knights to protect her"

"Doesn't sound like a princess to me" Ruby joked

"Despite all that, they still call me that" Kairi waved her hands in a 'what ya gonna do' gester "There is another of us who doesn't have the fancy life either. Her name is Alice"

"Wait! Alice?" Ruby remembered Alice from her visions "As in the same Alice that got sent to court by the queen of hearts Alice?!"

"The same" Sora nodded

Ruby was very shocked, but wanted to get back to what they were talking about before: the heartless

"So is that it on the heartless?"

Sora got back to his serious looking face, as he, Kairi and Weiss sat back down in their own seat

"No. It's not just that they come from the darkness in hearts. They seek out those who have great darkness in them. But their true goal they want is for all worlds to sink into darkness"

"How do they do that?" Weiss asked, sounding slightly scared

"By searching for the heart of a world. The same heart that each world always has"

"The keyhole!" Sora and Kairi said at the same time

"Keyhole?" Ruby asked, very curiously

"The heart of a world. If enough darkness can get in the keyhole, then the world in question will sink into the darkness. The only way to prevent this is if the keyhole is sealed by a keyblade, or has a special way of sealing it"

"That's why we go out to other worlds" Kairi looked at the sky through the glass roof "To seal the keyholes, stop the heartless, and make sure we can save as may worlds as possible"

The 2 huntresses were horrified. Ruby knew these things were strong, but strong enough to easily destroy worlds?

Than something struck in Weiss's head "Wait! Than shouldn't you find Remnant's keyhole! What if the heartless come?"

"Don't worry Weiss" Sora waved his hand "We've already sealed the keyhole. The heartless won't be able to get past the seal" Than Sora got an idea "Would you like to see?"

Sora and Kairi got out of their seats, and headed out of the ball room, with Ruby and Weiss soon to follow

* * *

The 4 warriors walked over to the school statue

"So where is this keyhole?" Weiss asked

"Closer than you think" Sora answered with a great big smile

Once they reached the front of the stature, Sora summoned his keyblade and extended it as high as he could to tap the edge of the rock the 2 huntsmen were on. When he did, a strange looking hole appeared around about as high as Sora's height. Ruby and Weiss slightly jumped at the surprise, and then gave it a closer inspection. This hole was shaped like, well, a keyhole, with a strange white energy protecting it. Ruby touched this energy, and felt this strange warmth coming inside of her than felt pleasant to Ruby

"So as long as this is sealed, the heartless won't bother with this world?" Ruby asked for comfirmation

"Well, there's still a chance of them coming and attacking, but they won't be able to get past the shield"

Sora reached up at the top of the statue once again, and the keyhole dispersed before Ruby and Weiss's eye, as Ruby got up, suddenly having a strange feeling in her. Not the good kind, the one that makes you feel bad. She felt like lying down by the statue, which she did

"Now I feel like a big fat jerk"

"Why's that?" Kairi asked

"Because... Because of the way I treated Riku. Ever since I saw him act like a complete jerk in my visions, I haven't really been treating him well and just started and tried too ignore him as much as I could"

Sora, Weiss, and Kairi all looked at each other, as Weiss sat down next to her partner and patted her on the shoulder

"I'm sure you didn't mean it Ruby"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't make it right" Ruby looked up to the keyblade weilders "How can you 2 still be such great friends with him?"

(insert Riku theme from kingdom hearts 2.5)

"Because he's our friend. Not just our friend, our best friend" Sora answered

"We know he hasn't done some of the greatest things in the past, but we know that he can still pull through, and fight off any enemy we come across" Kairi nodded

Sora bent down on 1 knee in front of Ruby

"Look, I don't blame you for not trusting Riku and ignoring him after seeing what you saw. Heck, I might have done the same. But when your best friends with each other, you never give up on the other, no matter what. I'm sure Riku understands as well"

Ruby gave Sora smile after hearing this and got up from both her guilt and from the ground with Weiss and Sora soon after

"Thanks Sora. But i still feel like a jerk"

"Well, why don't you try forgiving him and apologizing?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Thanks for the help"

Ruby wanted to hug Sora as a small little thank you, but restrained and pulled herself back just before the 2 leaders made contact with each other

Ruby scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as she gave a nervous chuckle "I guess for a second I forgot, hu? He he he"

Weiss sighed a jokingly annoyed tone "You clueless dolt"

Weiss rubbed her hand over Ruby's hair messing it up slightly. The 4 friends gave a good laugh as Weiss looked back at where the keyhole previously was

"So even if that thing is sealed, there's still a chance that the heartless will come after this world?"

"Yeah, but we can take any heartless that comes our way. I've fought countless heartless on my journeys, and with 3 other keyblade wielders, they won't stand a chance!"

"But there aren't any on remnant currently, so don't worry about it. Worry instead about the dance tomorrow night!" Kairi shook her hips

"Right. I best get ready to ask a certain boy once he gets back" Weiss rubbed off any dirt that was on her combat skirt

"You mean Lea? Sora scratched his head

"NO I DON'T MEAN LEA!" Weiss shouted in deffence "SOMEONE ELSE THAT CAME WITH HIM!"

"Sun?" Ruby asked

"NO! I-" Weiss tried to control her anger and sighed "I mean the other OTHER boy than came with him"

Sora, Ruby and Kairi gave a pause to think about it, then Sora figured it out! It couldn't be any more obvious!

"Oh Weiss, I'm flattered, but I'm already going with Kairi"

Weiss simply groaned with annoyance as she stormed away from the group

"She knows we know she means Neptune, right?

"Well who knows" Ruby looked at the direction of the dorms "Hopefully Riku and Yang can convince Blake"

"Ruby, believe me when I say this. Riku has already convinced Blake to go"

(end riku's theme)

* * *

Yang and Blake excited SKRL's dorm. Yang had just finnished telling Blake about her mother. About how, before Ruby was born, her own mother had suddenly just dissapered. How Yang almost got her and Ruby killed while searching for her one night, but were saved by her uncle Qrow. There was a strong silence betwen them after leaving the dorm

"I'm not asking you to stop" Yang broke the silence "Just please... get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about"

Yang wanted to hear the faunus say something in responce, but Blake was quiet. She didn't look at Yang either. Yang started to walk away from the dorms

"You're right"

Yang stopped and turned back. Blake also turned to Yang

"You were right, and I'm sorry"

Yang smiled and came up to give Blake a friendly punch to the shoulder "Well I'm glad that I got some common sence in that noggin of yours"

Blake turned back again "You're not the first to do so"

Yang's smile faded. She knew she was talking about Riku. Yang also knew Blake felt guilty after whatever happened and Blake had that dark aura

"You know he's not angry at you, right?"

Blake didn't answere her partner and just simply went back to their dorm, which was right next to SKRL's dorm. She closed the door, probably to get some sleep. Yang was glad that this was all done. But something came up to Yang's mind. The girl with Lea. For whatever reason, that girl looked so familiar to Yang, but she knew that she had never met her before in her life. She felt like she was so close to figuring it out, but couldn't. Maybe another look at the picture would give her an idea. She tried to open the door but couldn't. Student locked. Yang thought about breaking the door, but didn't want to get any finds for collateral damage, so she decided to walk away from the dorms. Maybe it wasn't really all that important. Besides, there were more importat things to deal with right now. Like a dance tomarrow night

* * *

 **Author's note: Finally, no more remaking chapters! All chapters released to the original SKRL are done. Let's go over those changes**

 **Ready to dance: The inclusion of SKRL telling them where they were WHILE they were training, i really liked adding. And i am glad that i corrected when kairi got her charm back. Prior to the original skrl, i didn't see the secret ending to bbs. The one where everyone looks to the sky and says "sora", so i'm glad that got corrected**

 **Riku: The inclusion of Yang's story being told off screen was a detail i like i added**

 **The keyhole of remnant: Again, Yang's story, while not being told on screne, was a nice touch**

 **Now I can give you all new content! I really am sorry it took as long as it did, but I promise that this was all worth it. Also, because I see a lot of kingdom hearts x rwby crossovers have authors talking to the audience on a chapter basis, I'll also be having these author notes in every chapter. Talk about the chapter, answer reviews, all that good stuff. Speaking of answering reviews**

 **Now today, i'd just like to address a common complaint i get and that is the spelling errors. Look, here's the thing: i try not to get as many spelling errors, i really do, but i use a chromebook and this website to write the chapters and for whatever reason the chrome won't tell me when i spell or pronounce something wrong. And, as many many many many of you have pointed out, i am not a great speller and don't catch errors too often. Look if it makes you all feel beter i'll try and find a beta if i can or if anyone is interested, but if i don't and there are like a thousand errors you are either, and i mean this in the nicest possible way, going to have to bear with the errors or don't read**

 **feel free to review guys. Now if you'll excuse me, i have a NEW chapter to work on**


	16. How About a Dance

Many atles soldiers were on guard tonight. Only 1 was outside of the CCT, but the inside had many others. Unfortunately, the outside soldier would soon have company

(insert Kh:DDD Xehanort the early years )

2 black coats walked casually up to the door that the soldier was guarding. The guard suspected something off about these coats and pointed his gun at them

"Hey freeze!" The lone soldier pointed his gun

But the coats kept moving, un-phased by the soldier

"I said freeze!"

"Freeze yourself" One coat said

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a bright flash covered the area, forcing the Atles soldier to cover his eyes. When he did, he saw the 2 coated figures walking past him into the tower. He was about to shoot them, but the guard failed to notice the chunks of ice behind him which, when they hit, completely froze the soldier. The hooded figures entered the building and met more soldiers who tried to stop them

"Excuse me" One soldier raised his hand in a stopping motion "No one is allowed in this area. Stop!"

But the figures never stopped. One soldier pulled out his gun and tried to shoot them, but one of the figures simply flicked his fingers in the air and sent that soldier flying. The remaining 3 soldiers pulled out swords, and both figures pulled out their swords to combat the soldiers

One summoned fire and constructed 2 swords, and the other summoned a keyblade. The keyblade was very reminiscence of a clock theme, with the tip of the blade having a clock on it, the bow having a few gears, the ward having blue clock arrows, and the key-chain being an hour glass. There was a monster head that looked like a devil of some sort at the tip of the blade, and the stem was long and bright light blue

The soldiers charged at the duo. 1 soldier tried to slash the keyblade coat, but his blade was able to stop the soldier's attack with ease. The keyblade wielder pushed the soldier back like he was nothing. Another soldier tried to slash him in the back, but the coat teleported next to an elevator. When the guards saw him, they ran towards him, but the figure shot arrows of energy at the soldiers that slowed them down. The mystery figure charged at them both and knocked them out in 1 attack each

Coat number 2 sword played with the remaining conscious soldier. The soldier tried to kick her in the knee, but she felt nothing. She elbowed the soldier in the head than punched him with both arms still holding her swords. Before the soldier could get up, the 2nd coat axe kicked his face, knocking him out

"This is easier than i thought it would be" The second coat told the first

"Yes, things are a lot easier when you have a keyblade wielder on your team. Don't you think?"

"Yes. Much easier"

The 2 members of organization 13 waited in front of an elevator that was going down towards them. When it opened, 2 soldiers were in it, surprised by the coated fighters. They than looked at their defeated men as the 2 coats also entered the elevator. The door closed and the elevator went up

(End xehanort the early years)

* * *

The dance was going smoothly. Most of the students had already arrived and started dancing. Yang, who was in a white, short poofy dress with white heals to match. She looked at the list of those who were suppose to be here. The only ones missing were Sora, Kairi, Lea, Riku, Sun, Blake, Mercury, Emerald, And Ruby. Speak of the devil, Ruby entered the doors of the dance. She wore a short red dress with a black bow around her waist, clear leggings, and grey heals which she wasn't to big a fan

Yang's eyes widened as she jumped from sheer joy "Oh, you look beautiful!"

"Ugh. Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

Yang could only laugh at the sheer cuteness of her sister trying to balance herself on her heals. Ruby eventually got to the pedestal Yang was next to and steadied herself on the wood

"Stupid heals!"

"Ah come on. You look adorable"

Ruby and Yang heard Sora's voice and turned around to see that team SKRL had just entered the ball room. Sora wore a black suit with golden cuffs, black dress pants, a golden tie, and dark grey shoes. Kairi hand a long silk pink dress with a hint of red at the bottom, and in her hair was the hair pin Sora gave her yesterday. Riku's suit was wearing a white suit and dress pants with a silver tie, boots, and light purple cuffs and handkerchief sticking out of his pocket. Lea wore and orange suit with dark red cuffs and tie, orange dress pants and dress shoes

"Wow you all clean up nicely" Yang complimented SKRL

"Get a good look at what you see" Lea gestured to his body "Tomorrow it's back to the old black coat"

Ruby and Yang gave a chuckle at Lea. Than Ruby looked at Riku and felt guilt

"Riku..."

"Ruby..."

The others could see that they needed time to mend things up, so Sora faced Kairi

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Sora asked Kairi

Kairi looked at Sora and gave a big smile "I'd love to dance"

Sora and Kairi's arms linked as they went to the dance floor

"I'll get some punch. I'm sure Weiss will want some too" And with that, Yang ran from her post at the pedestal to the punch bowl

Lea simply walked away from The huntress and the keyblade master

"Riku I..." Ruby, though shy, was the first of them to speak "I am so sorry for how I acted towards you these past weeks"

"It's ok Ruby. It's not like I blame you for relying on instinct"

"Still, it was dumb of me to see what you were instead of what you are now"

Riku put his hand under his chin "Maybe, but let's just put all of that behind us, move on, and forget any of that happened. You have to forgive yourself for what you did in the past"

Ruby was able to escape the awkward mess and gave Riku a nice smile, and looked at Sora and Kairi, dancing and laughing

"You know, you're really lucky to have friend like them. Always having your back no matter what you did"

"Yeah your telling me" Riku said as he scratched his head and chuckled

Suddenly, they heard the doors behind them open. Ruby and Riku turned to see it was Blake and Sun. Sun was wearing his regular pants with a nice looking black shirt and white tie. Blake was wearing a beautiful short, purple silk dress with a black waist belt. She still wore her slandered bow but the color was turquoise instead of her trademark black

"Wow..." Was all Ruby and Riku could say

Yang had gotten back from the bowl with Weiss to see her partner had just entered

"Blake! You made it!"

"Miss a night like this?" Blake raised an eyebrow "You must be out of your mind!"

Team Rwby gave a group laugh, signaling that things were gong to be fine from here on out for the group. Than Blake looked at Riku, who was still struck in awe

"Wow" Riku repeated himself "Blake you look...wow"

Blake gave a small blush at the keyblade master "You look wow yourself"

Riku gave a wide toothy grin at the fauness's complement as he scratched the back of his head and tried to hide his blush

"I'd like to take that dance you offered me now, please"

Riku snapped out of his embarrassment and extended his hand for Blake to grab. She did, and the 2 walked over to the dance floor

"W-wait. He asked her to dance?" Sun asked with some concern

"Yeah, after a talk that convinced her to go" Yang explained

"He convinced her?"

"You alright Sun?" Neptune came up to Sun

Neptune was in the same suit and get-up as most of the boys at the dance, but with orange highlights and an orange neck tie. He still wore his specs over his eyes

"Yeah I'm fine" Sun turned back to Riku and Blake

Sora and Kairi had just finished their dance as Sora spun Kairi around and than pulled her in close to him. They both turned to see Riku and Blake were coming to the dance floor. Sora looked at Kairi, and Kairi nodded, knowing what to do. Sora nodded back to their friends. Riku and Blake held each other's hands, waiting for the next song to play. Riku gulped loudly and pulled his collar

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked

"It's just that I'm not the greatest dancer in the world" Riku admitted, looking away

Blake smiled and pulled his head back to her direction "Neither a I, but that's not stopping me"

Riku smiled at his dance partner. Riku held his left hand with Blake's and held his right hand around her waist, Blake using her right hand to hold his right solder. The song started to play, and the 2 of them started to waltz

 _You're giving me..._

 _To many things lately_

 _You're all I need... (oh no)_

 _You smiled at me... and said_

Riku looked at Blake as they danced and gave a small chuckle and smile

"Now what?" Blake asked

"Well remember when I said, back when we spared, that I could feel your heat sinking into darkness?"

Blake remembered all the way back to the first time they actually met "Yeah"

Riku's smile grew "Well I don't feel as much darkness. Maybe you got it all out yesterday"

"Yeah..." Blake looked away in regret, but soon looked back at Riku "Riku about yesterday I-"

"Hey, let's not worry about that right now" Riku interrupted her "For now, let's just continue dancing"

Blake smiled and nodded in agreement as the dance continued

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please... oh baby, don't go"_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _So simple and clean..._

"I told you she would come" Yang told her fellow teammates

"Mission accomplished" Weiss acknowledged

"So... What do we do now?" Ruby asked her partner and sister

"Just have fun" Yang answered as she walked away back to her pedestal

Weiss walked away in the other direction, leaving Ruby all alone

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby asked, basically to herself "Stupid lady stilts"

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was surprised when she heard a familiar voice. She looked next to herself to see Professor Ozpin. He didn't wear anything apart from his normal cloths, but they were formal enough, Ruby supposed

"Oh, no" Ruby gave the headmaster an awkward chuckle "Everything's fine. I'm just not a dansey, pansey, dancey girl"

"Well you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to"

Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately"

"If you think about it..." Ozpin looked at all of his students dancing "Fighting and dancing aren't so different. 2 partners interlocked. Heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot"

"Or a twisted ankle"

"It's not everyday friends are able to come like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that can help make them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we will never forget"

Ruby looked back at the entire ball room. Weiss and Lea looked like they were having a conversation, Sora and Kairi were having fun with each other, and, of course, Riku and Blake were dancing with each other. With all the amount of joy and fun in this room tonight, Ruby couldn't help but smile at everything

 _Hold me_

Riku spun Blake around and than pulled her close. The waltz than continued

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

Blake leaned into Riku's chest. Riku was very surprised by this, but at the same time, it felt... nice to have Blake like this. So he simply smiled and they continued their dance

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please... Oh baby, don't go"_

Sun watched Riku and Blake dance. He didn't like it. Blake went with him (technically) so he should be dancing with her, not Riku. Sun just felt himself boiling from the mear sight. Than he suddenly felt a hand touch his solder. It was Neptune's

"You sure you're ok, Sun" He asked

Sun battle his partner's hand away "I'm fine, alright?" He looked back at Riku and Blake "I just don't like how close they are"

Neptune looked at the dancing duo and back to his partner back and forth. He smiled when he figured it out

"You're jealous, aren't you"

"W-WHAT?!" Sun almost jumped back at Neptune's assumptions "N-no I'm not jealous! I just wish I was dancing with Blake and not Riku..." Sun's voice started to rattle

Neptune laughed at his friend's embarrassment "It's cool dude. You want my advice?" He leaned into the faunus's ear "Ask her to dance after Riku is done, and try to complement and woo her. She'll be yours by midnight"

"You think so?"

"Probably" Neptune shrugged his solders

Sun smiled at his partner's help "Thanks man" And than the 2 of them fist bumped

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

Riku spun Blake around once more, and the 2 of them preformed a dip. The song just ended. Riku and Blake both panted from the dance, and looked into each other's eyes. They just stayed in that dip position without even realizing they were still there. They just looked into the other's eyes as both had a feeling that started to grow. The feeling couldn't exactly be described, but it did feel nice. Slowly Riku pulled Blake from her dip, still staring at the faunus

"Well..." Riku tried to break the silence "That was fun"

"Yeah..." Blake just nodded "It was"

They continued to look at each other, but soon a smile was on both of their faces

Blake's than turned a little "Now about yesterday-" Blake was interrupted when she felt someone tap her on the solder. She turned to see a familiar Sun

"I hope you have enough time for one more dance" Sun extended his hand to her

"Sun, I'd love to, but first I need to talk to Riku" Blake turned back to the keyblade wielder

"Hey, it can wait"

Blake looked a little guilty when he said tat "B-but"

"Tonight is a night of fun Blake. Whatever you need to tell me can wait"

Blake was very hesitant, but eventually nodded at the man she just danced with "Ok"

Blake turned to a very happy Sun and took his hand. Riku decided to give them some alone time and let them dance. So he moved to the table with Sora and Kairi on it

"Well it looks like you 2 had fun" Kairi pointed out

"Yeah" Riku nodded "I didn't think it would be as fun as it was"

"I'm surprised you didn't lean in for a kiss" Sora leaned back

"HUH!?" Riku almost fell off his chair "Why would I want to kiss her?!"

"Oh, come on. You 2 stood in that dip for like 2 minuets, just looking at each other. I don't think people who are just friends do that"

"Yeah, it's so obvious"

A new voice came from behind Riku. Nora, who was wearing a short light pink dress, accompanied by Ren, who was wearing the classic tux with red outlines and a red bow tie, Nora pulled out her scroll and started typing something in

"Whatcha doing?" Kairi asked Nora

"Just typing a text" Nora lied as she finished her typing

 **Nora's Ship List**

Me and Ren _(Top priority)_

Jaune and Pyrrha

Weiss and Neptune

Emerald and Mercury _(Maybe)_

*Riku and Blake

Riku banged his head on the table in embarrassment "Please don't tell her"

"Your secret's safe with us" Sora patted Riku on the back

Riku leaned up and smiled at his friend. Suddenly, they heard the doors open. Coming through them were Mercury and Emerald. Emerald was wearing a dark green silk dress with a black bow tied around her waste. Mercury was wearing another suit similar to every other guy there, but this one was yellow and had a yellow bow tie

"You guys are just in time" Yang welcomed them

Mercury smiled "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

* * *

(Insert Organization Xiii theme from kingdom hearts 2.5)

The 2 coats existed with the 2 defeated guards in it. They walked into the top room and walked up to the main computer. One sat down on the chair, pulled her hood down to reveal a woman with long black hair that covered her left eye, and started typing in a code of sorts. The other coat pulled his hair down to reveal a teen with tall silver hair. Young summoned a projection of the dance

"Well it looks like they're all having fun" Young said in emotionless discuss

Than a thought suddenly came to his mind about this plan Cinder had

"There's still one thing I don't get about your plan, Cinder" Young spoke

"And what is that?" Cinder asked, still typing

Young than showed another projection. This one showing a young woman with light brown hair, wearing nothing but a white bra and matching pants. She looked like she was sleeping inside of a pod and had some sort of scar on her left eye. The pod she was sleeping in was in a very big and dark room next to another pod

"We know exactly where they are keeping the fall maiden. So why not take the powers now?"

Cinder stopped typing, and gave small laugh

"Oh Young..." She turned her seat to face the youngest of Xehanort "It's not just about knowing 'What' or 'Where'. It's also knowing ' _When'"_ She turned back and continued typing " _When_ the time comes, I shall claim those powers, but we first have to set our pieces in motion. Because one wrong move, and you loose the game. I thought you would have known about when, with the X-blade needing 20 keys to create it"

Young gave a small smirk "I see your point" With a snap of his fingers, the fall maiden projection disappeared

Cinder stopped typing as a chess piece came up on the monitor. Pretty soon, all of the computers had that same image

"And like that, we've made our next move" Cinder stood up and stretched "What should we do now? The night is still young"

Young put his hand under his chin, and a small grin when an idea came to mind "Well, I'd say it's time that _SKRL_ knows about our recent completion"

Cinder gave a grin as well "That sounds good to me"

Cinder pulled her hood down as Young opened a corridor of darkness

"Ladies first" You stepped out of the way for Cinder

Cinder stepped into the corridor, Young soon to follow. The chess pieces blinked away as soon as they left

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that, the first actually new chapter is out. I'm sure a lot of fans of the original SKRL have been waiting for this chapter for a long time. I hope i wrote riku and blake's dance alright. This was my first time writing a dance scene and I don't know to many dance moves except for the waltz, spin and dip. So yeah, writing the JNPR dance next chapter is going to be hard. So yeah, next chapter is going to be mostly Blake apologizing to Riku and SKRL learning about Organization 13 being complete. Leave a like, a favor, a follow, a review, and i'll see you all in the next chapter**


	17. Our Enemies are Gathering

11:00. 1 hour to midnight and the dance was still rocking. At this point, everyone had arrived at the dance. Everyone had started dancing, hanging out with friends, having a good time. Even the teachers and General Ironwood himself were enjoying the night with friends. All except Ruby, who just stood by the punch bowl with punch in hand. In no time, she was joined by Jaune, who like most boys tonight was wearing a standard suit with a unique color. His was red

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too" He tried to make some conversation

"Yep" Ruby simply responded

"To the socially awkward"

Jaune leaned his glass over for a toast. Ruby giggled and gave him a cling

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss"

"Meh, it's fine; Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair"

"No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone" Ruby explained as Jaune took a sip of his drink

Jaune immediately coughed on his drink "Uh, what?"

Jaune looked over to his snow queen trying to keep a flower in a vase

"Yeah, she said she had to much to focus on to worry about boys"

Weiss finally gave up on the flower. She heard laughter and looked to see Sun, Neptune and Blake having a good time. Though while Blake looked like she was having fun, she looked like she needed to go somewhere. But that's not where Weiss's attention was on. Her attention was on Neptune. Jaune knew exactly what was going on

"Hold my punch"

Jaune handed Ruby a drink and walked over to the laughing group. As he walked, Ruby didn't hesitate to take a sip of said drink. Jaune was going to give Neptune a piece of his mind for even thinking about rejecting someone as perfect as Weiss

Before he reached them, however, someone walked past him. Pyrhha, wearing a lovely long red dress, still wearing her trademark tiara, and looking... depressed? Jaune decided to be a good partner and check on what's up

Meanwhile, Ruby had just finished Jaune's drink

"A little thirsty, are we"

Ruby turned to see Sora walking to the punch bowl

"Na, Jaune told me to old his punch for a bit. You want some?" Ruby scooped up some punch into Jaune's cup and handed it to Sora "Here"

"Whoa careful!" Sora started talking in an over the top way "We don't want to get Jaune angry!"

The both of them started to laugh, and Ruby pulled her arm with Jaune's drink back. As soon as they stopped laughing, Sora started to stare at Ruby. Not like the lovey dovey stare. More like the "something's suspicious" stare. Needless to say, Ruby didn't feel to comfortable with this

"You ok, Sora?" She asked

Sora shook out of his trance "Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just, you're going to think I'm crazy, but sometimes I feel like we've met before. I mean before Remnant. I just don't know why though"

Ruby gave the same suspicious stare Sora gave a second ago "You know what? You're right"

"R-really!?"

"You are crazy!" Ruby started to laugh some more "We can't have met before. I've never left Remnant, and you've never come to Remnant before, right?"

"Yeah I know it's impossible, but it's just one of those funny feelings..."

There was and awkward silence between the two. Ruby knew that they couldn't have met before, but at the same time, sometimes she get's that feeling too. But she couldn't tell him he had the same feeling. Right?

"I'll take my punch, please"

Sora reached for his drink, but Ruby stepped back. She didn't want to pass out during the dance

"Visions, remember?"

Sora immediately pulled his arm back "Oh right! Those visions" Sora gave and awkward and disappointed laugh

Both of them felt bad for the other. Because of these visions Ruby got, they couldn't even do simple things like give the other a drink. The only thing Ruby could do was place the drink on the table and have Sora grab it. Sora did grab it and turned back to the table with his friends

"See ya, Ruby" Sora walked back to the table he and his team was

"See ya, Sora"

Sora sat in is chair and gave a big sigh

"Everything alright, Sora?" Kairi asked

"I just... I want to have more fun with Ruby like you guys get to, but these stupid visions keep getting in the way"

Riku patted Sora on the back "Don't worry. We'll find out what makes you give her those visions one day"

"I hope it's soon" Sora took a sip of his drink "Because I always feel awkward when I'm near her because of these visions"

Kairi looked back to see Ruby was walking to Yang, looking very embarrassed

"I'm sure she feels just as awkward as you"

"Y'know..." Yang talked with her sister "I think we really needed this"

Ruby looked over the ball room. Ren and Nora were dancing together, as well as Sun and Blake. Though again, Blake, while having fun, looked like she needed to go somewhere. Ruby saw Penny was dancing in a short light green dress guarded by 2 Atlas soldiers, and SKRL looked like they were having a blast

"Yeah" Ruby agreed "And you did a great job planning it, too"

"Aww, thanks" Yang grabbed Ruby in a choke hold "It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too"

The girls looked over at their teammate sitting alone. But soon, a familiar head of blue hair confronted the ice queen. It looked like Neptune was asking if he could have the empty seat next to her, and she allowed it. Yang let Ruby go and gave a sigh of disappointment

"Tomorrow, it's back to work"

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us"

Suddenly, the girls heard laughter take over the students. They looked at the source of the laughter and their eyes widened

"Except for that"

The source walked past the crowd of boys and girls crying from laughter to meet a familiar red haired, emerald eyed champion

"Jaune?"

Confronting Pyrrha was indeed Jaune. But he was not wearing the red highlighted suit from before. Instead he was wearing a short, white dress with a purple ribbon tied around his waist

"Eh, a promise is a promise" He tried to explain

Pyrrha tried to hold it in, but soon joined the rest of the dance in crying tears of laughter. But unlike everyone else, she was also crying tears of joy and happiness

"Jaune" She tried to talk "You didn't have to"

"Hey, and Arc never goes back on is word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance" Jaune extended his hand

Pyrrha happily grabbed it "I would love to dance"

Jaune pulled his partner in, and they spun their way to the dance floor. Behind them, Nora became extremely ecstatic

"Ren; This. Is. Happening!"

"Wait, what is happening" The silent huntsman asked

Nora dragged Ren to join Pyrrha and Jaune. As the music started, the team dancing like there was no tomorrow!

 _Baby! It's time you made up your mind..._

Their dancing was perfectly mimicked by one another. They moved as if they were an ocean

 _I think that tonight is where our stars will line..._

Nobody could guess how they were moving so perfectly, but their dance was so great, nobody even cared about the implausibility

"I had No idea you were a dancer!" Pyrrha complemented her leader

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with 7 sisters" Jaune explained as he dipped and spun his partner

 _Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine!_

"Wow! Look at them go!" Lea shouted as he leaned on his team's table

"How are they even moving so perfectly?" Sora asked

"Maybe Jaune's a better _leader_ than we thought" Riku chuckled at his own joke

"Riku..."

Riku turned to see a familiar bow wearing girl and her monkey tailed dance partner

"Can we please have a talk now" Blake pleaded

Riku got up from his chair "Alright. Since you've been so patient. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if we could talk in private somewhere"

"Uh... Sure. How about the balcony?"

Blake nodded and the 2 of them walked up the stairs to said balcony. The 2 of them alone like that made Sun very nervous

"NEPTUNE!" He shouted across the ball room

In no time at all, Neptune was standing side by side with his partner, Weiss following suit

"Yes" He asked in an annoyed voice, like he was in the middle of something

"You said if and dance and woo her, she'd be mine by the end of the dance!"

"Now in my deference, I did say _probably!_ "

Sun face palmed himself and rushed to the balcony steps. But he was stopped when he bumped into familiar heads of yellow and red

"And where do you think you're going?" Yang asked, irritated

"I just want to hear their talk is all" Sun tried to make an excuse

"You want to hear Blake apologizing to Riku?"

"Yes I- wait what?"

"What do you mean apologize?" Kairi got up from her seat, the rest of team doing so as well

"Well something happened yesterday, and she just suddenly attacked Riku out of nowhere. Knowing her, she's probably just trying to say sorry"

"Did she have this dark aura?" Lea asked

"Y-yeah!" Yang answered, very surprised that he guessed so easily

"How did you guess so easily, Lea?" Ruby asked

"I'm not as good as Riku, but I can tell when most people have some darkness in them that needs to be controlled"

"I didn't know" Sun scratched his head from embarrassment "Well, if it's just an apology, I guess I can sneak up on someone else's conversation"

"There you go!" Yang gave Sun a good friendly punch in the arm

"Still, it won't excuse you if you do decide to invade personal privacy" Weiss scoffed

Sun laughed at Weiss's good point while rubbing his now bruised arm. He looked back to where he once was going to go and saw someone was about to go right up the stairs

"What do we tell that guy than?"

Everyone looked to where Sun pointed. The all saw a kid in a black coat with silver hair. Before he took a step up, his right side looked at the group. More specifically, he was looking at...

Sora gasped. He'd know that leer anywhere. That was the guy from the sleeping worlds! The same guy who tricked Neku and his friends! The same guy who followed Sora everywhere with Xemnas. The guy who said he was the youngest version of Xehanort. The boy smirked when Sora recognized him and continued to walk up the stairs

"Wait, isn't that a coat from those guys in the organization?" Ruby asked, with a whole lot of worry in her tone

Sora didn't hesitate to summon the keyblade "They're in trouble! Come on!"

Sora rushed towards the stairs. It took everyone a second to let what Sora said sink in, but when they realized what he said, they sprinted to follow him. Young Xehanort, Sora, Kairi, Lea and Ruby were able to pass through, but before Sun, Weiss, Yang and Neptune could follow, the doors closed

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Yang asked, trying to open the doors

But no matter how hard she pulled, the doors wouldn't open. Weiss, Sun and Neptune joined in to help, but even with all their strength combined, the could not open the door. Across from them, Emerald and Mercury noticed they were having problems with the door

"Looks like Cinder got done with her job" Mercury said as leaned his head on his arms

Emerald looked down to see how everything was going. She glared at the exit "Looks like just in time too. A part guest is leaving"

"Which one?" Mercury changed to lean on the wooden balcony

"Ironwood"

Mercury looked down to see the general was leaving. Ozpin gave him a salute and left the dance

He raised an eyebrow "I guess the general's had enough fun for one night. How do you think it went?"

"Probably fine thanks to the organization" Emerald said in an excessive tone, walking from their balcony and folding her arms

"You still don't trust those guys, do you"

"There's just something and I feel they're only helping Cinder for their sake. They don't care about us"

"Hey, Cinder said she wouldn't let them do whatever to us. We're fine"

"We better be. Because things are going a lot differently that what I was hoping for"

* * *

 _(Insert Missing You from Kingdom Hearts 2.5)_

11:50. 10 minuets before midnight. But instead of spending those 10 minuets and more with their friends, Riku and Blake leaned on the edge of the balcony, admiring the beautiful night with no clouds in the sky, making the moon so clear to see. Riku smiled at said moon

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He told Blake

"Yeah" Blake agreed quietly

It took a bit for Blake to gain the courage for her to say what she needed to say. Why was it so hard for her to just say that she was sorry?

"Riku..." She finally spoke

"Yeah?" Riku turned to her

"About yesterday..." She turned to him "I am so, so sorry"

Riku's smile turned slightly, knowing what she meant "It's alright Blake-"

"No it's not!" She interrupted him "I just kept getting angrier and angrier until I felt something. Some force that just took control of me and made me do that to you" She leaned back on the edge "I don't know what it was, but I never want to feel that again"

"Darkness"

Blake looked surprised at Riku, who also leaned back on the edge of the balcony

"That's what that force was" He explained "It's in every heart, and grows whenever feeling negative emotions. Sadness, frustration..." He paused for a second "Anger. You just let the darkness control you for a second"

Riku looked back at the moon "That was what I was afraid of. When I first saw you, that's what I felt. Growing darkness both for and against the white fang. I didn't want you to be taken like I was once"

"You were taken by the darkness?" Blake asked

"When I opened my heart, it did more than let Ansem posses me" He started laughing pettily "I'm lucky that I didn't become a heartless myself"

"Heartless?"

"Creatures born from the darkness in our hearts. They seek out others who have growing darkness and turn them into heartless and sink worlds that aren't protected into darkness. If you turned into one, I'd never forgive myself"

Blake was shocked. Could you really blame her? It was crazy to think creatures who could destroy words from the sounds of it existed! And to think if thing had gotten worse yesterday, she would have become one?

"Still that's no excuse for what I-"

"Hey" Riku stopped Blake "What happened yesterday? Never happened. You never got angry at your friends, and you didn't give into the darkness"

"But-"

"It's like I told Ruby earlier..." He continued "You have to forgive yourself for what you did, alright?"

Blake wanted to protest, but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't even say a word. She just stared at Riku, with the moonlight shining directly down on the 2. He was really willing to forgive her after what she did? Blake just smiled at how nice Riku was treating her. Suddenly, without warning, she gave Riku a hug

"Alright"

To say Riku was shocked by this would be an understatement. Out of nowhere, this girl he'd known for less than a month just hugged him! It felt weird, but at the same time, it felt... nice. Eventually Riku smiled and hugged Blake back. It was like they were the only ones in the universe right now

 _(End Missing You)_

"How sweet"

Riku's eyes widened. That voice. That familiar voice. It couldn't be! He pulled back from the hug and both he and Blake looked to see where that voice came from. Riku gasped at a familiar boy in a black coat

 _(Insert Organization 13 theme from KH 2.5)_

"It almost makes me feel bad I'll be ruining the night for you" The boy continued to walk towards the edge of the balcony "Almost"

Riku growled and summoned the Road to Dawn "You! You're that young Xehanort!"

" _Young_ Xehanort?" Blakes asked, confused as Riku grabbed her and they started backing away

"I prefer you just call me Young. It fits me, and better differentiates me from my elder self"

Riku and Blake reached the doors when Young reached the end of the balcony "What do you want here, _Young?_ " Riku asked

Young turned back "What? I can't enjoy a lovely night at a dance simply because I am a wielder of darkness?" He asked in a mocking, yet emotionless tone

"Yeah right!"

Riku and Blake turned to see some familiar and friendly faces. Lea, Sora and Kairi, all wielding their own keyblades, and Ruby

"If you wanted to have a dance, you all could have had one at the organization's castle" Lea continued "Believe me, I know"

"Why are you really here, Young?" Sora asked angrily

"Good, you're all here" Young looked at the group "I just came to give you a message that might interest you all. Including our guests from Team RWBY"

"Message?" Kairi asked

Young closed his eyes and started chuckling. Team SKRL didn't like this chuckle, neither did Blake or Ruby. Finally his eyes opened

"Organization 13 is complete once again"

Everyone gasped. Even Ruby and Blake. They didn't know everything about this keyblade war, but they knew that the organization being complete wasn't good

"Yes..." Young continued "We have found 13 vessels to wield my elder self's heart" Young turned to the shattered moon of Remnant "Within time, each shall be able to wield a keyblade and become one with my elder self. And when that happens, and you find your 7 guardians of light" He turned back to the horrified group "The Keyblade War shall begin anew!"

Lea was the first to shake out of his horrified trance "And where is this new member?"

"Right here"

Suddenly, a corridor of darkness appeared right next to Young. Out of it came an Organization 13 black coat, with the hood down. The voice came from the coat, and it sounded like this last member was female

"You're a girl?!" Sora asked, very surprised

"What? A woman can't be a part of the organization?" The latest member pretended to be offended "Do you realize how sexist that is?!"

"N-no that's not what I- I mean" Sora couldn't figure out what to say

"Why don't you take that hood off?" Kairi spoke to help Sora

"Oh I'm afraid I can't. I have big plans for this world, so I can't let you see me just yet"

Blake's eyes widened in realization "You're the reason Torchwick is working with the White Fang, aren't you?!"

"You'd be surprised what people will do with a little... persuasion"

"Why would you want to join the organization?!" Ruby spoke out

"I want to be strong" The woman spoke in a cold, hard voice "I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. Being the 13th seeker of darkness will let me be all these things and more than how I would be without them.

Now listen up, Ruby and Blake!" The new member gained the full attention of the huntresses in training "I'll admit the way your team defeated our prototype was very impressive. However, get in our way again, and I won't hold back on you"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Riku stepped up

"You can try, but you won't succeed. At least not without a few injuries" The woman turned to Young "I think they've gotten the message now"

Young nodded and opened the corridor of darkness. He stepped through and the new 13th member was about to, but she stopped

"Oh, and by the way Ruby..." Ruby jumped when she heard her name "Watch yourself. We have plans for you that will soon unfold"

Ruby growled at the woman. Then she noticed the woman's hand glowed like fire. Before she could react the woman threw the fire ball right at Ruby

"Ruby look out!"

Before the blast hit her, she felt someone push her away. Than everything went white

* * *

 _(End Organization 13's theme and insert Treasured Memories from KH1.5)_

 _ **Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in an icy area below a castle. The trio hears a roar and they head up to check it out. They go up to discover that Riku was taunting a monstrous looking creature with brown fur, sharp claws and a purple cloak. The beast attacked but Riku dodged and counter attacked, leaving the beast to fall to the ground**_

 _ **"Stop!"**_

 _ **Before Riku finished in off, Sora stood iand blocked him**_

 _ **"I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? But it all ends here"**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"Let the keyblade choose it's true master"**_

 _ **The keyblade than was pulled away from Sora trough the light to Riku**_

 _ **"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me"**_

 _ **"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!"**_

 _ **"You were just the delivery boy"**_

 _ **Riku left the crushed Sora. Donald and Goofy had to follow their king's orders and follow the keyblade wielder. The beast tried to follow them, but was injured incredibly. Sora tried to stop him**_

 _ **"Hey, don't move. You're hurt"**_

 _ **"Why did you come here? I came to fight for Belle. I won't leave without her"**_

 _ **"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now."**_

 _ **Though it was hard for Sora and the beast to fight through the heartless without a keyblade, they would work together and find the ones they were searching for**_

* * *

 _ **They entered the castle and were ready for whatever came their way. Before they continued, the beast thought he found his lady, but it was just a heartless. In rage, the beast charged after the heartless, leaving Sora alone**_

 _ **"Quit while you can"**_

 _ **Sora turned to Riku, Donald and Goofy**_

 _ **"No. Not without Kairi"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Riku's cloths tuned dark with a black heart in front of his chest**_

 _ **"The darkness will destroy you"**_

 _ **"The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart"**_

 _ **"We'll just see about that!"**_

 _ **Riku blasted a dark energy at Sora. Before it hit, Goofy held up his shield to block the attack. Donald and Goofy stood in front of Sora, ready to combat Riku**_

 _ **"You'd betray your king?"**_

 _ **"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora either"**_

 _ **"All for one and one for all"**_

 _ **"Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy"**_

 _ **Sora felt like he was going to cry from joy, but first tings first**_

 _ **"How will you fight without a weapon?"**_

 _ **"I know now I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart"**_

 _ **"What good will that weak little thing do for you?"**_

 _ **"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"**_

 _ **The keyblade disappeared from Riku's grasp and returned to Sora. Due to this turn of events, Riku had to retreat. The beast returned from defeating the heartless**_

 _ **"So, your heart won this battle"**_

 _ **With the keyblade returned to Sora, he and his friends rushed to put and end to all of this**_

* * *

 _ **The heroes searched far and wide throughout the castle. Until they entered a dark room where the woman Maleficent stood waiting for them**_

 _ **"You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?"**_

 _ **They stood their grounds and defeated the evil mistress, forcing her to retreat, but they followed her into another room. Riku was also in the room, wielding...**_

 _ **"Yes. A keyblade. But unlike yous, this keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts"**_

 _ **Riku demonstrated by stabbing Maleficent directly into her heart. Through a spout of green flames, the green woman turned into a giant, ferocious dragon. The battle was one of their hardest yet, but they prevailed and the dragon turned into dust. Before they could go after Riku, a black coat appeared before them and phased right through Sora**_

 _ **"Ansem?"**_

 _ **"That name rings familiar"**_

 _ **The mysterious figure shot lighting at Sora, but Sora quickly summoned his keyblade to deflect the attack. The figure attacked and the attacked back. This fight was another they had to use all their strength for, but in the end, it seemed the figure was barely using his full power**_

 _ **"Until we meet again"**_

 _ **With that, the coat diapered to his own business. Thought the group was confused, they still had to stop Riku**_

* * *

 _ **Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed up the stairs in a room where 6 maidens, 2 of them being Alice and Jasmine, to stop Riku. Not all of them made it up, however, as a barrier blocked Goofy from reaching the top. But Sora paid no attention to that as he saw Kairi in a sleep like state. He rushed to his friend and tried to wake her up**_

 _ **"It's no use"**_

 _ **Sora looked up a giant bronze heart, with a strange energy coming from it, to see Riku was waiting for him**_

 _ **"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up"**_

 _ **"You... You're not Riku"**_

 _ **"The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps"**_

 _ **"Kairi's a princess?"**_

 _ **"It is time she awakened"**_

 _ **"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"**_

 _ **"But first, you must give te princess back her heart"**_

 _ **Sora felt an incredible pain coming from his chest. He**_ ** _knelled to his knees from the pain_**

 ** _"The princess's heart is responding. Kairi's heart rests within you!"_**

 ** _"Kairi's inside me?"_**

 ** _"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness"_**

 ** _Ansem walked over to Sora, Donald tried to protect him, but was knocked away by Ansem._**

 ** _"Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_**

 ** _Ansem was just about to slash at Sora, ready to complete the keyhole_**

 ** _"Sora!"_**

 ** _At the last second, Sora raised his own keyblade to stop Ansem's keyblade_**

 ** _"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_**

 ** _The 2 keyblade warriors fought ferociously against one another, It was close, but in the end, Sora was victorious. Ansem, before disappearing, dropped his keyblade. Sora tried to seal the keyhole, but it wouldn't respond. The only thing any of them could think to do was free Kairi's heart. Sora looked at Ansem's keyblade and knew the only way how. Sora grabbed the keyblade, gave one final grin to his friends, and stabbed himself. The keyblade turned into 6 orbs and those orbs flew into the other 6 princesses of heart. One orb came out of Sora and returned to Kairi. Sora's body started to fade into light just as Kairi woke up_**

 ** _"Sora!"_**

 ** _Kairi rushed to grab her friend's body, but as soon as she touched it, it turned completely into light_**

* * *

 ** _A boy with tall spiky hair and wearing white and green stood up in front of a locked gate with a mansion behind it. A man in a coat appeared from a portal and confronted the boy_**

 ** _"You seek answers"_**

 ** _The man waved his arms and spelled out "Sora" with letters of light_**

 ** _"You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose"_**

 ** _The letters started spinning around the boy's head until an X appeared in between the letters_**

 ** _"Ro-"_**

* * *

 ** _A heartless appeared before Donald, Goofy and Kairi. With one look, Kairi knew whose heartless this was_**

 ** _"Sora? Is that you?"_**

 ** _Suddenly, and army of heartless appeared around them. As Donald and Goofy fought them, Kairi swore to protect Sora_**

 ** _"Sora!"_**

 ** _The heartless lunged at the princess. A blast of magic soon knocked them back, and Kairi felt someone hug her_**

 ** _"Kairi, thank you"_**

 ** _"Sora..."_**

 ** _The now returned keyblade wielder and his friends defeated the heartless and climbed back up the castle, back to where the keyhole was. Before Sora sealed it, Sora's friends from Travers Town surprised them, claiming this was their world before they came to the sanctuary world. They thanked him, and wished the 3 the best of luck in defeating the heartless_**

 ** _"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other"_**

 ** _"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again"_**

 ** _"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted you"_**

 ** _"What's that suppose to mean?"_**

 ** _"Sora, good luck"_**

 ** _Sora went and finally sealed the Hollow Baston keyhole. Before he could move on to Ansem, Sora had to leave Kairi. Before he did, Kairi grabbed his arm and put a star in in_**

 ** _"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me"_**

 ** _"Don't worry. I will"_**

 ** _"Promise?"_**

 ** _"Promise"_**

 ** _"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you"_**

* * *

 _(End Treasured Memories)_

Ruby groaned as she woke up. She found she was surrounded by a lot of familiar faces. Her team, Riku, Lea, Sun and Neptune. All with worried faces

"Ruby!" Yang leaned to give her sister a hug so powerful, Ruby was choking from the grip "Oh thank god! The doors locked before we could enter, and when they entered, Sora pushed you away from that fireball, and and and-"

"Wait, Sora?" Ruby said when she finally got free of her sister's grip

"I'm alright"

Ruby turned to see a familiar head of brown spiky hair, with a burn mark on his right arm and Kairi using a lot of curaga spells on said arm

"Are you alright?!" Ruby asked when she stood up

Sora gave a chuckle "Well I don't think I'll be able to return the suit, but other than that I'll be fine"

Ruby smiled to see Sora wasn't to hurt

"What did she mean by that?"

Everyone turned to Riku

"What did she mean by what?" Weiss asked

"Before she went into the corridor, she said that they had plans for Ruby. What did she mean?"

Ruby gave another look of worry "I don't know"

None of them knew what they ment. All they knew was, from the sounds of it, they were coming soon

* * *

11:58. 2 minuets till midnight. Emerald and Mercury were waltzing within the crowd of couples. That was one of the things they really didn't like about this plan. The had to pretend to like each other. But Emerald sighed in relief when she felt someone tap her solder. She turned to see Cinder in a long, beautiful, sparkling black dress, wearing black gloves to boot

"Oh, may I cut in?" Cinder asked

"Of course"

Emerald let Cinder walk to Mercury, ready to dance. She decided to take a seat while they danced, and on the way, her mind was thinking this like "OH THANK GOD!"

"And how's your night been" Mercury asked as he led

"It all went perfectly. We got done so early, we were able to let the guardians of light know I've joined the organization. On top of that, I've found something that may help with Xigbar's... theory"

"What?"

Cinder's smile grew "Let's not worry about that now. The point is that they'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came her for"

"So then what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party"

12:00 the bells rang across the academy

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that, the dance arc is finally done! I had a really fun time writing all the moments with Riku and Blake, and I'm existed to write more for them in the future. And for those who wanted a better dance for JNPR, let me ask you something. Have you tried writing that dance? It's super hard to come up with the right words! I was lucky to get what got. And what are these things the organization has planned for Ruby? What is Xigbar's theory? Why does Ruby look familiar to Sora? You'll see very soon. But now we're moving into my favorite arc of this first part. The Glenn arc. A lot of things are planned for this arc, including something for Team JNPR to finally do! But I'll save everything for later. If you liked what you've read, leave A follow, a favorite and review, and I'll see you all next time**


	18. Scary Thoughts

The afternoon sun shined it's light brightly upon a clock tower within a quite large town. Light that was so bright, Ruby had to cover her eyes from the sun. She had no idea why she was on top of this clock tower in this random town. All she knew was that she was here. She looked over to her right to see a girl was sitting on the edge of the tower, watching as the town people moved all around. The girl, who looked like she was Ruby's age, had short black hair and white skin, but her face was kept facing completely away from Ruby. The girl was wearing a checkerboard tank top, with light purple straps, and dark purple leggings with black slip on shoes with white soles. The girl also wore a necklace with a strange looking silver cross on it as well as a bracelet with grey beads and a black rose. The girl gave Ruby a strange feeling she didn't know how to describe

"Who are you?"

The girl asked, surprising Ruby. Though she still didn't face her

"My name is Ruby" She answered "And who are you?"

The black haired girl paused, as if it was a tough question on a quiz

"I don't remember" The girl admitted

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Do you remember anything?"

She sighed "No, I don't. I don't remember my name, my friends, where I live, who I am... anything"

Ruby felt bad for this girl. It must be hard for her to not remember anything. The more she felt bad, though, the more the strange feeling grew

"However..." The girl suddenly spoke again "Now that you mention it, I think I might remember my name"

"What is it?" Ruby asked. grabbing the girl's solder from anticipation

"My name is..."

Suddenly the girl turned, her head poofed into a head of white hair bundled into a pony tail, and 1 of her icy blue eyes had a small scar on it

"Ruby Rose!"

* * *

Ruby's eyes shot open as she felt a cold hand shaking her by the solder. She looked next to her to see Weiss, in her combat skirt ready for the day, was the shaker. As soon as Ruby rubbed her eyes, Weiss grabbed her blanket off the top bunk to reveal Ruby's pink polka dotted sweat pants

"Get up, you dolt!" Weiss yelled as she jumped down from Ruby's bunk "We only have an hour and a half before we get our mission, and I will not miss choosing the best missions because our team leader overslept!"

Ruby rubbed her eyes even more "Sorry. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night"

"Because of the encounter last night?" Ruby heard Blake ask

"Just because some members of the organization attacked us last night, doesn't mean we can afford to be late!"

Ruby got up and looked around the room. She saw Weiss was pacing back and forth, waiting for everyone else to get up. She saw Blake was under her bed, tying her bow to hide her cat hears. Ruby looked more around to find Yang, but she was nowhere in sight

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asked as soon as she jumped down

"She said she was going to get the mail" Blake explained, her bow completely covering her faunus inheritances

"And she was completely dressed and everything before doing so!" Weiss angrily pointed out

"Calm down, Ice Queen" Ruby rolled her eyes "I'll get ready!"

Ruby stomped her way over to their closet to grab her combat cloths. As she grabbed them from the hanger however, her scroll started beeping. She grabbed her cloths and walked over to see what was going on. She saw that she got a next from Professor Ozpin

I would like speak with you as soon as I can, Miss Rose. Meet us in my office as soon as possible

"What's going on?" Blake asked

"Professor Ozpin wants to talk with me. And from the sounds of, so does Miss Goodwitch too..."

"All the more reason to get dressed as soon as possible!" Weiss yelled

"Alright already!" Ruby yelled back as she got dressed

* * *

Ruby rushed over to the closed doors of the elevator that went to Professor Ozpin's office. The doors opened and a fellow student came out of the elevator, wearing an orange shirt with black pants and metal shoes. Ruby entered the elevator and as soon as she did, the huntsman in training pushed all the buttons on the elevator that led to the top. Before Ruby could get out, the doors closed and the boy ran as fast as he could, snickering the whole way

"Oh well this is just great!" Ruby said angrily as she laid on the walls of the elevator

The elevator doors opened up, and no one was there to come on. As the doors closed, Ruby had a feeling that no one would get on the elevator with her for a while. The only good thing about this was that she had time to think about all the stuff that's happened since last night. Mainly the mysterious woman. Ruby still didn't completely understand this whole X-blade thing, but she knew with that woman it was getting closer and closer. She wished she could do something to help Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea, but it wasn't her fight. Not unless she got a keyblade, and it's not like they fell right out of the sky into other people's arms. So at this point, much to her annoyance, she could only cheer her friends on when this keyblade was finally begins

another elevator opened and closed

Another thing that came to Ruby's mind was the vision she got from Sora. More specifically, the part where he became a heartless. Ruby didn't know how he got back from being a heartless, or how he became one, but it was still a little heart-pounding to think that one of her friends had become a vicious monster made from shadows who destroyed worlds. Ruby knew he didn't become one by a heartless ripping his heart out, like he and Kairi said, but the thought of those glowing eyes and cold claws creeping up on you until they turn you into one of them scared Ruby more than it should have for some reason. And the sudden boy before Sora turned back into Sora was confusing. And as short as he appeared, he looked familiar to Ruby. The first part of his name Ruby heard also sounded familiar. "Ro..." That could be any name, but it seemed familiar to Ruby for some reason

another elevator opened and closed

The last thing that came to Ruby's mind recently was the dream she had lat night. The sunset town and clock tower gave Ruby a strange feeling, as well as the girl she dreamed about. For some reason, it all seemed familiar. Ruby had no idea why though. She knew she had never seen that town, and this girl was just someone Ruby apparently made up while dreaming. She never dreamed of that place or the girl before, so why did they both give Ruby a feeling like she knew them before?

The elevator beeped twice, signaling Ruby that she made it to the top floor

"Come in" Ruby heard the voice of her headmaster say

The doors opened, and Ruby walked into the office

"Sorry it took so long" She apologized "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the way up here"

Before Ruby could explain how it wasn't her, she looked around the room. Not only were Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch there, but 2 other surprising faces. One was General Ironwood, wearing his classic Atlesian army suit, and Sora

"Thank you for coming, Ruby" Ozpin greeted her as he stood up from his chair "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. Why did you call me up here?"

"Simple. Sora explained you had an encounter with 2 members of a group called Organization 13. And how you and your team are now aware about the existence of other worlds, including the ones his team all come from"

Ruby's eyes widened at Sora. She thought that he was afraid at how mad his master would be if he found out he let word loose about her team knowing about other worlds

"Yen Sid has to know about the completion of the organization" Sora explained "This was the only way"

Ruby's eyes shifted towards her headmaster "So did he tell you everything from last night?"

"As well as your visions of him, yes" Ozpin nodded

"Oh, that too" Ruby became a little nervous

"If it's any constellation..." The general started walking toward Ruby "I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you didn't back down, even though you had no weapon"

"Thank you sir"

"But now that you've rested..." Ozpin spoke as he stood up from his chair "We were wondering if you had anything to add that Sora might have missed"

"What powers did she use?" Glynda asked "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby thought hard about last night "I don't know. She was wearing a hood, and all she said was she was in the organization to be strong. The inside of her hood lit up when she fired at me, but i don't think it was her semblance"

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique" Ironwood added in "it could have been anyone"

"Perhaps" Ozpin said it a deep trance of thought "But considering we are dealing one of the strongest keyblade wielders to ever live, I have a feeling this attack was more magic based. Meaning for as short of a time this woman may have been in the organization, she is getting stronger. Meaning the keyblade war is closing in on us"

"Me"

Everyone's attention turned to Sora

"It's coming closer to me and my friends. You guys and Remnant aren't effected by this"

"On the contrary, Sora. This war effects all worlds. True the clash shall be between a simple 20 keyblade warriors, but 20 clashes will cost many, if not all worlds. The first keyblade war was powerful enough to shatter the world all worlds use to be, almost destroying everything. When this war happens, i fear that it will have the same impact. But that's not all that I'm worried about" Ozpin turned around to the glass behind him, looking down on the peaceful world below

"Xehanort wants something from this world, not just a final piece of darkness. I have a feeling this woman does too. And once both of them have what they want, they will have no more use for this world and possibly even the white fang. If we had a lead to where organization 13 was staying, we might be able to find a way to stall them from their goals. But seeing as we have a lack of reports of suspicious activity, all we can do is wait for another move"

Ruby grew a little scared about Ozpin saying they'd have no more use of this world. She hoped that she would find out. They needed to find out what to do about the organization asap. Than Ruby remembered something that might help

"Actually..." Ruby spoke out loud "I think I remember her or Young saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom"

Ozpin turned to the leader of RWBY. He also noticed Sora was confused, as if he didn't remember anything like that. And he especially noticed the wink Ruby gave Sora, and him getting an idea

He smiled "Interesting"

"Isn't it?" Sora sporadically said "I can't believe I forgot about her- he- them saying that!" Than he simply gave a nervous laugh with a grim screaming he was hiding something"

"And how exactly did you for-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby" Ozpin interrupted Glynda. He than turned to his old friend's student "I shall let Yen Sid and King Mickey know about the organization as soon as I can. In the meantime, why don't you and Ruby go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day head of you"

"Anytime" Ruby said as she and Sora walked over to the elevator

"And Miss Rose"

Ruby turned over to the headmaster, who's smile faded into his more serious face

"Please try and be... discreet about this matter"

"Yes sir"

Ruby continued her walk towards the elevator, where Sora was already waiting for her inside. Once she entered, he pushed a button down to the tower's lobby. He waved goodbye to the headmaster and company as the elevator closed

As they went down, there was a feeling of tension within the compact box. Not that Sora and Ruby being alone has always been a joy ride due to those stupid vision He causes Ruby to have, but there was a lot more than usual. He looked over to his fellow leader to see she wasn't exactly looking like the brightest girl in the world

"Are you ok, Ruby?" He asked

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Ruby answered "It's just I've been thinking about the vision from last night is all"

"What happened in it? Did you hear me sing again?"

"No no it wasn't that! It was..." Ruby paused, having a hard time getting it out "It was when you became a heartless"

The ominous feeling grew. Sora became gloomier than Ruby was

"It was scary, right?"

"Yeah, it was. How did you come back?"

"It was because of Kairi. If she hadn't had her feeling of love..." Sora clenched his chest "I might not be here right now"

Ruby tilted her head to him "You put your whole life on the line just to get her out of you?"

"Wouldn't you do the same for your friends?" Sora gave a wide grin, and Ruby's smile seemed to return

It only came back for a little bit though "Yeah, but the idea of those things- those golden eyes that are hungry for hearts and dark shadows looming over your skin it... it terrifies me. More than I feel like it should"

Sora gave a confused brow. Sure he'd become a heartless, but it wasn't through conventional ways. He wouldn't question why she was thinking about a different way of becoming a heartless than he did, as he could clearly see she was scared

"You don't have to worry Ruby. I haven't seen a single heartless since we got here, and I doubt we'll come across any as long as we're here"

"Yeah, but it's still a bit scary. And you know what the weird part is?"

The elevator opened and the both of them exited it

"What's the weird part?" Sora asked as they continued to walk outside the tower

"Those heartless things look familiar to me, but I don't know why"

Sora's eyes widened from surprise. Creatures that, according to Master Yen Sid, haven't been on Remnant for a long time, that Ruby had only seen through the visions were familiar? How was that even possible? Sora decided to not focus on it for now though. Not when they were getting missions today

"Well let's worry about it when our missions are done, alright?"

Ruby decided to take his advice and return to her smiling, happy self "Yeah, good call"

And with happiness returned to the both of them, they walked back to their dorms to discuss their talk with Ozpin with their teams

Unbeknownst to them however, a man in a black coat wearing a pony tail and eye patch was watching them

"The heartless are familiar to her, huh?" Xigbar asked himself and a devilish smile grew "Man little red, every time I see ya, you just convince me even more"

He summoned one of his snipers and fired a bullet a foot away from him and a portal came from the bullet

"I'd better let Torchwick and those animals know to get ready"

Xigbar walked into the portal. But not before giving one last look to Ruby and Sora

His grin grew even wider "You'd better get ready too...

Xion"

The portal closed, leaving no trace that he was even there at all

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright before we go over the chapter, I just want to say that I am super sorry for how late this came in, everyone. See i got a new computer earlier this summer so i've been spending a lot of time downloading steam, playing games like team fortress 2, undertale and Gmod, and basically stuff I couldn't do on me chromebook. I haven't given much time to write my fanfics, and I'm really sorry. I'll try to get into the grove again, but with school already started it will take time**

 **alright with that out of the way, welcome to the final arc of SKRL Part 1: A new beginning, the Glenn arc! There is a lot planned for this part of the story. JNPR becomes relevant to the story, we'll begin to get some actual development from coco and velvet, lots of fights, grimm, heartless, and plot twists all around that will get more explanations in part 2**

 **This first chapter, I really like. It sets stuff up that i'm excited to show off and...**

 **alright, let's address the elephant in the room. Yes you read right, Xigbar said "you'd better get ready too, Xion" I can't say what it is yet, but I think at this point a lot of people know what he means (hell, some people have already guessed it) but i'll keep hush hush about that until we find out what he means by it. But for now, let's get into some reviews**

 **Guest: Firstly, you spelled roxas and try wrong. Secondly, Roxas won't get a real part until the second part, and even than it's only a chapter or 2. he get's mentioned a couple of times later in this first part, a sorta part much much later on, and until kh3 comes out that's the most i have planed for him**

 **Librarian343: with jaune x pyrrha and riku x blake. i can promise that those 2 ships will stay the same, but i can't promise the same for sora x kairi. The thng is that Ruby X Sora is one of my favorite crossover ships. They just looks super adorable together. I like Sora X Kairi and hope that they'll give a kiss by the end of KH3, but it is in competition with a ship that i like, and on top of that Ruby and Sora will have a lot of moments that could bring them together in that way. But like i said, which ship gets chosen in the end is still up for grabs, but don't be surprised if i choose ruby x sora**

 **and as for your second review, no i defiantly had kairi point at him. Kind of like how Weiss pointed to Jaune in volume 1, except she ment it**

 **Well guys, all I can say is i'm excited for this next arc, and it's good to be back. If you like this chapter, leave a follow, a favorite, a review and i'll see you all next time**


	19. Surprising Allies

"That was a risky move" Weiss remarked

"No, I think you handled it well" Blake disagreed

"I hope so" Ruby said

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby" Yang said as she patted her sister's solder

"Except for when Yen Sid knows about your team" Lea admitted

"I'm sure things won't go that bad" Sora shrugged "I've told plenty of people I'm from another world, and Yen Sid didn't go bonkers"

"I'm sorry, but who's said "I'll make sure no one will find out we're from another world, even if they try to torture me"" Lea said in a bad Sora impression

"Lea, it's Sora you're talking about" Riku pointed out

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Sora asked, offended

"It means you're a kid who easily breaks the rules"

Riku heard a small laugh coming from Weiss's bed. Riku turned to see it was Blake, trying to hid her giggling. Riku couldn't help but smile at how the faunus found him funny

"Oh yeah?!" Sora said, stomping at the keyblade master "Well-"

Suddenly Kairi stepped in front of Sora, stopping him "Hey, let's not start fighting with each other again! Honestly, we've had enough of that crap for a while"

"Well let's not remark the past, and step back into the present!" Yang said, grabbing a container on a desk

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together"

Ruby squealed in a high pitch "Something from home!"

Ruby used her semblance to dash onto her older sister's back. She tried reaching for the present, flailing her arms in the process, but Yang stretched her arm out far enough her sister couldn't dent the tube. The bottom lid fell off and a black, skinny, hairy cylinder fell onto the ground. The cylinder started rustling and shaking until it turned into a dog. The four huntresses and four keyblade wielders leaned in to see the black and white corgi until...

"Ruh! ruh!" It barked

Everyone jumped back at the dog and how cute it was. Everyone except Blake of course, who held onto what she landed on tightly

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby squealed louder and jumped higher

"He sent a dog?!" Lea asked

"In the mail?! Weiss added

"H-how do you send something as big as a dog through a package shaped like that?" Kairi asked, grabbing the container from Yang's arm

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time" Yang answered, smiling at her sister holding their do as he licked away at Ruby's face

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, holding her landed spot even tighter

"Uh... Blake?" Riku asked

With how close the voice was to Blake, she realized a possibility of where she landed. She turned her head to be face to face with the silver haired keyblade master. She saw she was wrapping her arms on his solders for dear life. And she also saw she was laying on his arms that were holding her up. After realizing her predicament, she squirmed off her dance partner from last night and landed on her feet. She jumped up on the bed to get farther away from the dog, as well as to hide her embarrassment. Seeing this made Yang, Sora and Kairi almost laugh, but they were able to keep it in to save her more embarrassment

While they did that and as soon as Zwei took a break from licking Ruby's face, Weiss came closer to inspect their canine from the mail "Are you telling me that this mangy..."

"Oh boy" Lea turned away from what was he thought was about to happen

"Drooling..."

"This won't end well" Kairi said, gripping onto Sora's arm with her free arm to protect her from Weiss building anger

"Mutt... is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is yes he is!"

Everyone was a little more that surprised to see Weiss's anger turn into adorableness as she talked to Zwei like he was the cutest thing in the world. But also sighed in relief. With Weiss's surrounding calming down, Sora, making sure to not trigger another vision for Ruby to see, came closer and started petting Zwei's head, which the little dog barked happily at

"Well don't you remind me of a friend of mine" He said in the same baby-talk tone Weiss was talking in "Just give him a shield and people cloths and you'd get a close match"

"You have a dog?" Blake asked, leering down at the flea bag everyone was loving

"You play dress up with him?" Yang asked, rubbing her own dog's belly"

"Well no, you see-"

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater" The P.A interrupted Sora, with Glynda's voice being the interrupter

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week" Weiss argued while Zwei jumped of of Ruby's arms to meat Blake, who tried to stay away from him as much as possible from her height

"There's a letter inside" Kairi said as she grabbed a piece of paper from inside, giving it to Yang

"Dear girls..." Yang started reading "I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang"

After trapping Blake in her bed for a little bit, Zwei decided to join everyone else. Just in time for Kairi to drop like 50 cans of dog food from the container, forcing Kairi to question how this was able to fit in a little jar once again

"What is he suppose to do with that?" Weiss asked, not even stunned at how many cans just dropped on the corgi

Something else dropped from inside the container; a can opener landed directly on Zwei's head that just popped out of the pile of cans, but was barely phased

"Well, that settles it" Yang said, grabbing the package from a stunned Kairi's hand and placed it onto a table next to her "Come on, Zwei will be back here when we get back" She said as she cheerfully walked out of the door first

"Oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again" Weiss said as she petted Zwei on the way out of being the 2nd to leave

"Zwei, huh?" Lea repeated the name as he went out. He gave a small chuckle when he made it to the door "Alright, got it memorized"

Blake jumped down from her be, landing on her feet of course, an grabbing Riku by the shoulders. She than turned the silver haired keyblade wielder around and used his back to hide from the little dog, and much to Riku's surprise, she dragged him out until they were out of the room

"What are you doing?" An embraced Riku started to ask

"Just roll with it" Blake answered, burying her face so no one could see her blushing cheeks or embarrassed self. At least until they were out of the dorm

"Is- is no one going to question how he was able to fit an entire animal in that thing, along with like a hundred cans of dog food, complete with can opener?!" Kairi finally bursted out

"Come on Kairi, we need to go" Sora dismissed her question as she dragged her out by hooking his arm around her's "There's not much time for questions"

With a stuttering Kairi and her boyfriend out of the room, that only left Ruby with her pet dog. Even if Zwei was a master of using a can opener, she couldn't just leave him by himself, without anyone and especially without her or Yang or dad to have a familiar face around. That's when Ruby came up with an idea so crazy, it would no doubt work!

* * *

Both team had entered into the amphitheater, which was crowded with students. Not just students at Beacon of course, but also exchange students from Atlas, Mistrel, and Vacuo as well. It was so crowded, each student from the different kingdoms needed to be in sections depending on where they came from

"Quiet, quiet please" Mrs. Goodwitch said, calming everyone down

looks like they got there just in time for Ozpin to make a big speech. Ruby put down her bag, which ruffled and shook a little after she set it down, and she joined her team and SKRL to meet up with team JNPR in the back row of Vale

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" Mrs. Goodwitch stepped out of the way for the head master to speak

"Today we stand together, united" Ozpin began "Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale; the four kingdoms of Remnant.

On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself.

We fought for countless reasons, on of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are all aware that was something many could not stand for.

As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself; color. It was their way to not only demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was trend to be held to this very day. We encourage individualism, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity.

As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exists without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it.

As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission" As his speech continued, holographic boards showed up all around the amphitheater with different jobs on them "Some of you may be taken outside the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best"

As soon as Ozpin left the stage, the hunters and huntresses in training did either one of two things. They either clapped at the speech or got an early start and went to the boards

"This is perfect" Ruby said to the group "All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast"

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night" Yang agreed

"And with two teams on two different missions around the area, we're sure to find out where the organization is staying" Sora added

"Let's check "Search and Destroy"" Weiss proposed

The two teams went to a holographic board that said "Search and Destroy" on top of it. It had a variety of jobs on it, but one that peaked everyone's interest was one that said "High Grimm Activity"

"Here we go" Ruby said "Quadrant five needs some grimm cleared out"

"Well, it's in the Southeast" Blake thought out loud

"Sounds perfect" Yang cheered

Ruby clicked on the mission and a keyboard appeared on the screen. When Ruby typed in the team name "RWBY", however, a message in red came up that said "Mission unavailable to first year students" and it went back to the job list

"Wonderful" Weiss said sarcastically

"Welp, I guess that one's for Team SKRL" Yang said, slightly annoyed

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sora asked

"Well, since you and Professor Ozpin seem to be real good with each other, doesn't he give you special privileges?"

"Just because he tells us stuff and is good friends with Master Yen Sid doesn't mean we get "special privileges"" Riku answered

"Oh" Yang remarked as she scratched her head "Than forget I said anything"

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's crazy thinking "Any other ideas?"

"We mail ourselves there" Ruby answered

"Well that's one option"

The two teams turned next to them to see the green cladded professor, holding his activated scroll, walking in on their planning

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students"

"Than why have the job on there if we can't accept it?" Kairi asked

"We decided to keep it up there for other years to accept, as well as any that get leftover after today" Ozpin paused after his answer, just looking at the two teams for a moment "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the eight of you will make your way there no matter what job you choose"

All eyes pointed to a nervous, head scratching Ruby

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby acted oblivious

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester" Ozpin addressed Team Rwby "I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose pedals in a dance club sometime ago"

"Uhhmm..." Ruby tried to come up with an excuse "Uh-well"

"And Yen Sid has told me more than my share fare of stories each of you have" Ozpin went on to address Team Skrl "Tell me, how many people have you met on your many journeys that are now aware of the existence of other worlds including my students right here?"

The whole team had their own reactions. Sora started counting, Kairi whistled like she did nothing wrong, Riku scratched his head nervously, and Lea pulled his hood over his head (Weiss noticed he looked a lot more like one of those guys from the organization)

Ozpin simply smiled at how both teams tried coming up with excuses "I doubt I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for. So, how about this? Instead of waiting to break the rules, why don't we bend them?"

Ozpin started typing in his scroll, with some beeps, boops and computating sounds and soon the mission grew slightly and had 2 white check marks next to it's name

"Why are you letting both our teams go here on the same mission?" Lea pulled his hood over

"Well if this is indeed where the organization is hiding out in this world, I'd like my huntsman and students have additional support"

"Are you saying you think we can't handle them?!" Weiss started arguing

"I'm not saying that's what I think, Miss Schnee. I'm saying that's what I know"

"We won't let you down" Ruby stepped in, stopping Weiss from getting their team in trouble "Thank you professor"

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory"

The headmaster left his teams, seeming a little worried at these facts

"Good luck" were the last things he said to them

* * *

Teams RWBY and SKRL left the amphitheater, some feelings that weren't exactly possessive running through their brains

"That wasn't exactly uplifting" Yang broke the silence between the teams

"But it's the truth" Blake agreed with the professor

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it" Ruby tried to bring some positivity into the group

"And like Ozpin said, we won't let anything happen to any of you" Sora said with his arms behind his head

He had some mixed reactions from the team. Ruby, as always, smiled at his similar mission to brighten up the mood, Weiss was noticeably slightly annoyed, probably thanks to Ozpin doubting the team, Blake seemed like she didn't hear him and focused more on walking, and Yang rolled her eyes at how tough Sora thought he was compared to her

"Whoa, what happened to team CFVY?" A fellow beacon student walked by them, joining up with a big group

The two teams decided to see what was going on. When they saw what the commotion was all about, their jaws dropped. Like the student said, the group was looking at Team CFVY, but each of them looked like they went through a war and barely made it out. Team CFVY's leader, Coco Adel, was wearing her long sleeved, hot chocolate colored sweater and dark brown waist cincher, as well as her styling black pants, her parisian hat and weilded her suitcase, but they all were torn showing multiple injuries, bandages and even patches of blood. Her trademark glasses were missing so everyone could see her dark brown eyes were in a look of concentrated anger. But of course the most noticeable thing about her was the fact that she was using a crutch! One crutch on her right side, struggling to walk past the large group

Behind her was Fox Alistair. The darker skined, white eyed, orange haired boy with an orange vest to match, was covered in scratches and marks that looked like his arms caught on fire during some battle and was limping

Yatsuhashi Daichi, A huge man with tan skin, clothed in lime green clothing and armor with a giant sword on his back, grunted as he held his tightly bandaged left arm, looked so tired we was about to fall on someone, but he still continued along with the rest of his team, despite all the scratches and scars on him

And lastly, Velvet Scarlatina. The bunny faunus seemed to be holding her pain from walking in better than her team mates, but even than anyone could tell the poor girl was struggling. Her ears didn't have the energy to stand up, so they dangled behind her along with her long brown hair. Her clothing was also covered in cuts that showed multiple bandages. Most of the cuts were small, but one bandaged area in particular on her waist was bigger than most of the other injuries from the team, almost like a sword wound. It was even more noticeable because the young faunus placed a lot of pressure on her injury

"Velvet?" Blake walked up to her fellow faunus "What happened to you"

The bunny faunus turned to the worried member of RWBY "Oh, I'm fine"

"I'd say you're all far from fine. You look like you endured an explo-"

Kairi elbowed Lea in the gut to stop him from making the situation look worse "What he means you don't look to great"

"Heh, we've defiantly looked cooler" The faunus faked a smile

"What happened to all of you?" Weiss asked

Soon Velvet sighed and talked "At first, things were going well. There were more grimm than we expected, but we could still handle them easily. Than..." There was some shutter in her voice "Th-than _they_ showed up. Those shadows with golden eyes and claws that could rip through your skin. But still, we were able to take care of them, even though they were tougher than grimm. A-and then..." She clenched onto her bandaged waist tighter "Than he showed up with his key shaped sword and treated us like we were nothing. We don't know why he didn't finish us off but..."

Velvet looked up to see she was kinda terrifying the two teams. Team Rwby was extremely nervous, and Team Skrl was more worried than scared

"But don't worry" Velvet tried to make them not worry "you first years are just shadowing a huntsman so you should be fine"

"Could you..." Sora hesitated for a moment "Could you tell us more about these "shadows"?"

Before Velvet could question it, there was a big thud ahead of them. Everyone turned to see coco tripped. She let go of her crutch and clenched her heart, grunting in pain

"Coco! Are you ok?!" Velvet did her best to rush to her partner

Velvet offered her hand to help her leader up, as did some other students, but the brown haired girl bushed all help away

"Don't try to help me!" Coco said aggressively, grabbing her crutch and got up on her own "Let's just get to the infirmary now"

Despite others still wanting to help, the injured leader ignored the help, did her best to push herself out of the group and head to the inside of the school, leaving everyone perplexed

"Coco..."

Velvet felt like she was about to cry, but the non-bandaged arm of Yatsuhashi came to comfort her

"It's alright Velvet" He said in his deep voice "She just needs time to forgive is all"

"You know, it wasn't the brightest idea to not accept everyone's help!" Yang yelled

The tan skinned man turned his head "It's not that she doesn't want the help. It's more or less that she doesn't feel like she deserves it"

The whole group questioned what the tall man meant by this. What would make someone feel like they don't deserve help?

"We should get to the infirmary as well. Farewell everybody"

People went out of the way for the rest of Team Cfvy, others decided to help the second year team to the infirmary. Teams Rwby and Skrl didn't. They were just left in thought as to what happened to this team. Team Skrl more than anyone in team Rwby

"Shadows with golden eyes?" Lea repeated what the faunus told them

"Key shaped sword?" Riku looked at his arm

"You don't think..." Kairi looked at Sora with worried eyes

"N...no it can't be them" Sora argued "We sealed the keyhole, they shouldn't be able to break through, at least not this soon"

"Either way, we need to be extra careful now" Riku pointed out

"We can do this" Rwby told the group "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now"

"Right" Blake agreed

"Besides, it won't be just us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang, as well as the whole group got fired up to meet this incredible, awesome and powerful warrior!"

* * *

To say that the group of 8 wasn't expecting Professor Oobleck was at the aircraft they were going to board would be an understatement

"Why hello students!" The history teacher greeted the teams "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

* * *

 **Author's note: OHHHH BOY was thing long overdue. It's been like what, 3 moths since I last updated this story even though I said, and I quote "I'd try to get into the grove again". I'm really sorry once again guys. Things were just chaotic in those 3 months with trying to get my grades up, homework and the musical that I was in, not to mention Rwby volume 4. I barely had time to be on the computer for a while. Well when Christmas started showing it's head I decided "You know what? I've stalled long enough to not finish this chapter. I know! I'll make it my own little Christmas gift!" So, Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you have a great time with family and have a happy new year. OK, now that the sentimental stuff is over, let's go over this chapter, shall we?**

 **First off, Zwei! Everyone's favorite dog!... except for me. I'm just going to be frank, I'm not the biggest Zwei fan. Sure he's cute, but much like a lot of the last couple of episodes in volume 2, he feels like he was forced to be there. He just barks, does some stuff with Oobleck, and than disappears for practically all of volume 3 and has only made a cameo as of now in Rwby volume 4. Sure he's fun in Rwby Chibi, but if you removed him from the episode's he's in, not much would change from the plot. He just honestly seems pointless to me. But I know a lot of people like him, so I guess he can stay**

 **The same can be said about Team Cfvy. I know the majority of the fandom really likes them, but I don't. I don't hate them, but I don't feel they've earned their spot in the fandom. I mean the first time we see them, only Velvet gets a line and in just a few episodes they come out of nowhere and fight really awesomely which would be fine... if it didn't come out of nowhere, they had some moments before and had some unique personalities. I mean, what do we know about fox? nothing! what do we know about Yatsuhashi? just that he seems quiet. Coco and velvet are better, but even than I've seen Coco's cool mean girl archetype done better in other shows and besides her TF2 minigun, she doesn't bring much to the table for me and none of them really have development. Which is why, even though they won't be in the big fight at the end, they are going to get some development, even though it's super small**

 **But who is this key shaped sword wielder that seemed to have crippled Team CFVY? Will Teams RWBY and SKRL find the organization's hideout? And will Team JNPR be relevant to the story really soon? Find out in the next chapter! but first, reviews**

 **ManCaptainPokey: No I have not**

 **Well I think that about wraps everything up. If you like this chapter** **, leave a follow, a favorite, a review, Merry Chrismas, Happy New Year, and i'll see you all next time**


	20. Keys of Wisdom

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked with much concern in front of the green haired man with glasses, a nice suit and a safari hat; like the professor was ready to go on a safari himself

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary students" Professor Oobleck started talking in his trademark speedy voice "Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of opportunities. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumbleupon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And!" The speed talking teacher got super close to the Schnee's face ""It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much"

"Uh..." Weiss could only muster that sound the millisecond the Doctor got out of her face

"Would you mind repeating that a little slower?" Sora asked what undoubtedly everyone was thinking

"No time, Sora. According to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind schedule..." And faster than you can say "Kingdom Hearts" Oobleck rushed back over to the Bullhead the team was going to take

"Well alright then" Ruby said with fake joy in her voice "Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oo...bleck- yeah ok when you say it out loud it sounds worse" Ruby seemed to get a mass agreement as all 8 students lowered their heads in embarrassment

"Save the world!?"

Both teams heard a loud whine from behind them. They turned to see Team JNPR walking towards them, with the N of the team, Nora, looking betrayed and sad

"You're going on world saving missions without us?!" The orange haired girl complained some more "I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though, Ren" The tough girl looked angrily at her partner, while said partner looked away from her with his arms crossed

"Sounds exciting" Jaune congratulated both teams "Where are ya going?"

"Oh just outside the kingdom" Ruby answered

"Hey! So are we" Nora bursted out

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" Pyrrha explained

"We set out tomorrow" Ren said

"Than you can party with us tonight"

Everyone turned their heads to see Sun and Neptune tagged into the group

"We're shadowing a crime specialist" Neptune said "All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges"

Both Sora and Jaune looked at the members of SSSN in awe and amazement while Riku just shook his head at how easily impressed Sora and even Jaune were right now

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means we're bumping into jerks from other-"

Before Sun could even finish that sentence, everyone on Team SKRL gave him a stare that screamed "Say other worlds" and you'll get hurt faster than Ruby's semblance"

"Which means stuff's always exploding thanks to people in the kingdom and not anywhere else" Sun corrected himself and feeling like he caused no suspicion from JNPR "So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal

"Well-"

"FOUR MINUTES RWBY AND SKRL!" Oobleck interrupted Ruby from a distance

There was a very noticeable feeling of awkward within the 3 and 1/2 teams. They all just smiled, hoping someone would break the uncomfortable moment

"So... you're all going on the same mission" Ren broke the silence, receiving a sigh of relief from all of his team

"Yeah, well you know, it's nice to have some backup where we're going" Kairi answered

"I feel Oobleck needing to watch 2 teams would be more hindrance than back up. Oh, no offence!" Pyrrha tried to apologize

"Well this is the exception to that" Lea answered "Speaking of, we should probably get going"

"Right. Wish us luck" Ruby said with a thumbs up

And with that, the 4 teams went off on their own to try and be successful in their missions

"Oh! I almost forgot! Hey, you guys go on without me for a second" Sora told the rest of the combo team

"What? Why?" Blake asked

"It will just be a minute, I swear. Just go before Oobleck gets angry at all of us for being later

Before Sora could even answer why, he stormed off back to where the teams met. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the rest of the teams did as Sora asked and continued their way to the aircraft

"Hey Jaune!" Sora called to the blonde leader in armor

"Hm?" Jaune turned back to Sora. Most of his team continued walking, but he and Pyrrha heard him and stayed "What's up, Sora?"

"Can I ask you a favor Jaune?" Sora asked when he came face to face with the leader of JNPR

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Before you go out on your mission tomorrow, can you go visit Team CFVY at the inferiority?"

"What?" Jaune asked, puzzled at the request

"But Team CFVY is one of the best second year teams at Beacon" Pyrrha butted into the conversation "I didn't think they're be going to an infirmary of all places"

"Yeah well they are. From what it sound like, weird creatures attacked them followed by some guy with a key-shaped sword like ours, but that's all I know. Can you just ask them any more specific details, maybe have a leader-to-leader talk with that Coco girl"

"What?!" Jaune screamed "I don't want to talk to Coco! She scares me! Why do you need me to ask them this stuff anyways?"

"Well, um..."

"5 MINUTES SORA! 5 MINUTES!" Oobleck shouted louder than before "IF IT BECOMES 6 MINUTES IN 1 MINUTE, THAN WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU"

"Well, there's that" Sora pointed back to the wacko behind him "Look can't you just ask at least one of them and that tell me what they told you?"

"But... I mean I-"

"Sure thing Sora" Pyrrha interrupted Jaune before he could come up with an excuse "Velvet and him already have a connection considering they were both bullied by Cardin earlier in the year. And I'll make sure he does it and doesn't forget or blow it off"

"Wait what?" Jaune asked, confused as to what just happened

"Thanks guys I owe you one see you soon bye!" Sora hurried back to the aircraft before it left, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to ask questions along with a favor to get done ASAP

* * *

"I Guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang started stirring up a conversation while riding the Bullhead

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles" The Doctor replied

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked

"Those are truffles" Blake corrected her leader

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels" Yang did the same as her partner

"Besides..." Oobleck continued "given my experience in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign to this particular... assignment

"And history has to do with this how?" Riku asked

"Why I thought you of all people would know Riku that history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidney if I were to wager"

"And that means..." Weiss asked for a more clear answer

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures"

"Mountain Glenn" Ruby said the failure's name

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale" Yang remembered "But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city

"Correct. And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder"

"And a likely place for a hideout" Blake realized

Oobleck adjusted his glasses, impressed at the faunus's detective skills "Precisely"

The Bullhead started descending to the road of their destination and opened it's door for everyone to jump onto the rooftop, starting from Yang to Lea to Blake to Riku to Oobleck to Weiss to Sora to Kairi to Ruby, with each of them pulling out their weapons while the Bullhead left. The team looked over their location and we put in a depressing mood, to say the least. Buildings, roads, constructions sights- the whole city was in ruin with nothing, not even the plants and grass scattered throughout, looking even the slightest bit alive or working. Even the sky above them was gray, dull and depressing. It seemed the colors of the warriors were the only signs of color for miles

"Team Rwby" Oobleck gained the attention of his huntresses in training "You may all be students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntress has begun. And Team Skrl" The keyblade wielders did the same, with their superior lowering his glasses just enough so that they could see his blue eyes behind his pure white glasses "I hope that you 4 are as impressive as I hear"

"Trust us profesor, this will be no problem" Sora assured the green haired man, gaining a bit of an unnoticed eye roll from Weiss"

"Doctor!" Oobleck corrected the spiky haired boy "And I hope that I can trust you…" Oobleck readjusted his eyes, but there was a feeling that his direction was bent towards a silver haired boy and and red haired man in a black coat "With some of that hope being towards some more than others. Either way, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

The fast talking doctor gained a head nod from all of his students, but he noticed something behind the red hooded leader of Rwby

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave your bags at school" Oobleck startled the girl with the claim

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… So I didn't" Ruby came up with an excuse

"She's not wrong" Oobleck whispered to himself "Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up on our return"

"But I-wha…"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in the bag that could be so important for you to bring it with-"

Before Oobleck could continue, Ruby's bag started to rustle with a little black and white corgi coming out, bringing everyone silent in paying attention to Ruby

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispered to her canine buddy, only getting a bark from the dog

"See, that makes more sense that how he got to Beacon" Kairi whispered to everyone else

"Let it go" Sora whispered, patting his girlfriend's back

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought… a dog?" Oobleck seemed a little ticked off while telling this to team Rwby's leader

"I-uhh" Ruby tried to think of something to justify bringing Zwei along for their mission

"GENIUS!" Oobleck screamed before zipping to grab the corgi right out of Ruby's backpack so fast that she fell to the ground. But he was too busy spinning in a circle with her pet that he didn't even notice "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck claimed in a speedy voice, getting an excited bark from the extra member to the team

Not really understanding what that all meant, Ruby decided that what he was saying was "I'm a genius" She boasted about herself, getting some face palms and eye rolls from her fellow students

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked

"Ah, yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck complemented before dropping the corgi, getting to their mission "As you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... grimm"

Most of the team members didn't really understand what the doctor was saying, even receiving some quite "Hu?"'s and "Wha?"'s

"Grimm. A creature of grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment"

"What?!" Yang shouted, surprised, as she and everyone else looked behind the group

Indeed, there was a grimm as the doctor warned them. This grimm was a beowolf, and the students all looked carefully at it's long legs, black fur and white armor around the wolf like creature

"So that's a grimm, hu?" Lea asked, a little amazed "There's definitely a different feeling from seeing one up close than in a book. But it should be no different that stopping a heartless" Lea extended his arm out, ready to summon his keyblade

"Stop" Oobleck pulled the young man's arm back "There are a number of reasons why grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction towards negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring group ill intent"

"So, what now?" Ruby asked

"We wait" Oobleck answered "We track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey"

"How long will we have to wait?" Sora asked

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks, why lone grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months and there's the whole pack"

The group turned back to see the doctor was correct; a whole pack of beowolfs came just behind the lone grimm. It was difficult to tell what the specific number was, but it was definitely a lot

"What?" Weiss was surprised at how fast this pack reunited

"And now they've seen us"

"What?!"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled into the schnee's ear

"I take it tracking is out of the question" Ruby asked, getting her battle stance ready

"An accurate assumption, yes"

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked as the beowolfs started charging towards the group

"Fight until they run or are defeated" Riku asked Oobleck

"Excellent plan Riku" Oobleck nodded "Now show show me what you're capable of"

 _(Insert Hand in Hand from KH 1.5)_

Lea felt a grin cover up his face as he called his keyblade once again "Gladly"

And without a second thought, the fiery keyblade wielder charged at the enemy and shot a blast of fire, sending 4 beowolfs high in the sky. He jumped up towards his enemies slashed one across the back with a stream of fire left behind until the grimm disappeared into smoke. He fired 2 blasts of fire towards to other beowolfs which destroyed them and the last one, who was above lea about to slash at him, was grabbed by the arm, thrown towards the ground and lead ended its reign by thrusting the keyblade into its chest. One other beowolf would have attacked Lea if yang hadn't shown up and punched the sucker right in the jaw, gaining a respectful hi-five from Lea before the duo chased off a few others

One grimm started charging toward Blake, but she used her illusion semblance to jump up right before it could scratch the cat faunus, letting her cut right through the beast. Another tried to get her again, be she knocked back and cut through that one too and backflipped to do the same to a third one

Another beowolf charged towards Riku. Right before it's claws scratched the boy, he blocked the attack with his keyblade and charged a dark firaga and fired it right into the monster's gut. Another beowolf tried attacking the boy, but riku sliced it's arm right off and sliced its gut to. Another one tried attacking, but riku disapeared before it could even touch him. The keyblade master appeared in the air behind him and riku thrusted his blade right into the creature's back, creating a shockwave that sent other beowolfs around him back. One got back up and was about to charge at the boy, until Kairi blasted his legs with a thundara. 2 other beowolf came from behind Kairi, but she reacted quickly and created and reflect followed by a gust of wind thanks to aero. It wasn't enough to beat the grimm, so kairi pointed her keyblade to the sky and started charging another magical attack. Star shaped sparks started coming from the tip of the princess's blade which was followed by a blast of magic that looked like a comet, which was send directly down towards the dark creatures, stopping them in their tracks

Weiss was being chased by a herd of grimm, which she countered with multiple slashes towards 2 of her opponents. Afterwards, she swiftly charged at the rest of the grimm that were chasing her and in the blink of an eye defeated them with 1 slash for each

"Cover your ears Zwei" Ruby asked her dog as she readied the crescent rose to shoot of the bowolfs charging towards her and her dog

She shot 6 bullets at 6 grimm before grabbing her crescent rose and charged at the last of her grimm opponents and slashed the beast in 2 as fast her she shoot towards the creature

The remaining Grimm all ambushed Sora, with a total of 10 beowolfs pushing Sora against a wall. One charged at Sora with the boy pushing the grimm back and slashing it from bottom up, but another caught the boy by surprise and knocked the keyblade out of his hand. Leaving the boy helpless, the beowolfs saw their opportunity and jumped onto the boy, ready to tear his limbs off and eat them. The girls of team Rwby saw this, horrified at what their friend's fate would be

"Sora!" Ruby got ready to try and stop the attack, until

"Give me strength!"

As if a miracle had occurred, a dome of light energy pushed back the last of the beowolf, scattering them from around the keyblade wielder. In the blink of an eye, a blue blur zipped past 2 of the closest beowolfs with a ring of fire surround him which defeated the shocked grimm. The blur stopped to reveal that it was Sora, but he looked different, namely his cloths. They were mostly the same as always, except that a lot of his clothes were recolored blue, with his sleeves and pants both having a blue flame design on them. Instead of his cloths having a variety of blacks, reds, whites and yellows, his current cloths were all black, white and blue with some yellow remaining on his gloves. Another thing different about the keyblade wielder was, well just that: his keyblade. He had one in his hand again, sure, but this keyblade didn't look like his kingdom key. This keyblade's handle was colored blue and had 2 feather look a likes as the guard. The stem was covered in 4 yellow bows that got bigger as they reached the very tip of the blade which had a bird with it's wing sticking out as the teeth. Oh and did i also mention that Sora was floating of the ground by a foot?

With the beowolf still trying to get up, Sora took this chance to heal himself up with a curaga spell. He quickly noticed one of the beo wolfs was up and ready to charge at him. As it ran, Sora shot the beowolf with little blue bullets coming from the wing of the keyblade. At first it looked like it was doing very little, but the wolf started loosing it's speed in time and was starting to feel the bullets until it tripped right in front of Sora. Making sure it was dead, Sora shot some more right on the skull of the creature. Before he could shoot some more, Sora heard a growl right behind him, signaling another one had gotten up. So he jumped high in the sky, dodging the attack of the monster and shot a blast of thundaga so huge it destroyed both the attacking beowolf and the knocked down beowolf at the same time. When Sora landed back on the ground, 3 more started charging at him from afar, and he retaliated by sending 3 blizzagas towards each of them, instantly freezing them in their place. Just than, Sora's clothes shined a light, not as big as his transformation, but around where he usually summons a keyblade, revealing his cloths were back to normal and the weird keyblade was replaced with his normal keyblade. One of the last beowolfs came up from behind Sora, but he thrusted the keyblade right into its stomach and blasted a beam of light right through the beast. The last remaining Beowolf tried charging at Sora too, but Sora jumped high in the air and landed on the back of the beowolf and pierced through the skull down to the jaw, with the grimm slowly falling down with a thud. Sora looked back at the frozen beowolfs and, worrying they could melt in the near future, he performed a strike raid and threw his keyblade through the 3 ice statues, cutting through the last of the grimm the group had just faced

 _(End Hand in Hand)_

"Heh, piece of cake" Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade

The keyblade wielder looked over to see his friends had a variety of reactions. Riku, Kairi and Lea didn't seem shocked, but were still impressed, Oobleck was a little shocked and very impressed, and the girls of Team Rwby were all amazed at the spectacle they had just watched

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby broke the silence with a big horra

"What just happened?" Yang asked

"Oh I just used one of my drive forms is all" Sora answered nonchalantly

"Your drive forms?" Weiss asked

"One of them?" Blake followed with another question

"Yeah. Think of it as like my own semblance. Using power that i've stored up, I can focus my energy to enhance a type of combat I use. There are 5 different forms that I use. You guys saw my wisdom form, which enhanced my magic abilities, my valor form gives me another keyblade to perform incredible combo attacks, my limit form gives me more power in my special attacks, and my form combines my valor and wisdom forms, only at a lesser degree"

"Wow! That is so awesome!" Ruby repeated herself

"And your 5th form?" Blake asked

"Huh?"

"You said that you can use 5 forms. What's the fifth"

"Oh, heh you mean my final form" Sora scratched his head, a little backed up from Blake's question "Well… I haven't really gotten a chance to use it all that much"

"Why not?" Yang asked

"Well I never really had the chance to. I only got it during the time we first took down Organisation 13, and between helping with Lea and Kairi's training, training in this world and helping your team, I haven't gotten a chance to master it since"

"Ok, so what should it do when you master it?" Yang asked, a little eager to learn more about these drive forms

"Well, if i change into it successfully, it should amp up everything to the max: magic, combat, special skills, 2 keyblades. I should even be able to fly around a lot more that what my wisdom form was doing"

"There will be time to master that form another day, Sora" Oobleck rushed into the group "For I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

* * *

 **Knock Knock Knock**

The door that was being knocked on was opened by a nurse with long light brown hair who looked to see that Jaune and Pyrrha were in front the infirmary

"Hello" Pyrrha waved at the nurse "We heard that team Cfvy was sent here"

"Yes, yes they were" The nurse answered, closing the door slightly, being a little suspicious of the duo

"Well we were wondering if we could talk to them and see what was wrong. Is that ok?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't want too many disturbances while they are being treated right now"

"Oh well, we tried" Jaune clapped his hands and turned back, sound a little to ok with that "I guess Sora will have to talk to them when he-"

"Wait, did you say Sora?" The nurse stopped Jaune in his tracks

"Yes he did" Pyrrha answered "Sora wanted us to check on them and what happened to them"

The nurse sighed in defeat "Ok, but please hurry"

The nurse opened the door, allowing the members of Jnpr in, with jaune not seeming to thrilled about it

"Why does Sora want us to check on them again?" Jaune asked his partner

"We can find out when he comes back" Pyrrha politely answered

"And why are you so insistent on doing this?"

"Like I said, Team Cfvy is one of the best second year students that attend Beacon. I just want to know what exactly caused them to need to go here upon their return. Aren't you curious about it?"

Jaune started scratching the back of his head "Well I mean, when you put it like that I-"

"Are you coming in or not?" The nurse asked, a little impatient

"Yes, we are. Sorry about that"

Pyrrha marched right in, with Jaune dreading coming in behind her. The Duo looked to see 2 members of the team each on different beds on different sides of the room. On the left side, Yatsuhashi was getting a wound treated on the hole in his left arm, which the man shuttered at when the nurses tried to help him. Next to him was Fox, who was given some water to drink by one of the nurses. He struggled to grab the glass, but he still managed. On the right side across from the boys, Velvet was sleeping on her bed, her face looking more peaceful than how the rest of her body looked. Next to her, Coco was laying in bed, thinking to herself with a very angry face on her, her arms crossed and her right foot covered in thick bandages. Looking at the state these warriors were in made Jaune feel incredibly sorry and Pyrrha heart broken

"Let's just get this over with so they can rest up" Jaune whispered into Pyrrha's ear

She agreed as they quietly made their way to Team Cfvy's leader. Of course, though, Yatsuhashi and Fox noticed them but were to caught up in their own business that they didn't ask them "why are you in here"

"H-hey" Jaune waved to his fellow leader, snapping her out of her state "How's it going" he awkwardly asked

"Who are you?" Coco asked with a cold hearted tone

"Well, this is Pyrrha-"

"I know who she is, I'm asking who you are" Coco interrupted the blonde leader

"Right, he he. Of course you do" Jaune felt very awkward "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. You know..." Jaune tried to act more cool in front of the other leader "Ladies often love my short and sweet name"

"I don't" Coco bitterly said

"Oh... well I guess we learned something about you than, he he"

"What's did you say!?"

"What he means is..." Pyrrha cut in front of the 2 leaders to stop Coco from getting herself or Jaune hurt "We were wondering how you got in here"

"We flew back from our mission and made our way here"

"Hey, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"

Jaune awkwardly laughed at himself, but Coco didn't seem pleased at all, Pyrrha signaled him to stop that, and even on the other side of the room, Yatsuhashi and Fox knew it wouldn't end well for him if he continued acting like this

"I'll stop talking now" Jaune lowered his head

"What I mean is how did you get hurt" Pyrhha corrected herself

"Why do you want to know?" Coco asked, a little suspicious

"Well my friend Sora was concerned, but he had a mission to-"

"Sora?" Coco interrupted the invincible girl "You mean the kid I've heard about that leads a whole team of key-shaped sword wielders?!"

"The same?"

Coco tried covering up her frustration on her face with one hand "Great! First they beat us up with no mercy, now they're concerned about us?!"

"Sora?" Pyrrha asked

"No" Coco let her hand down "I'm talking about that other key-sword user guy; the guy that practically threw us in here!"

"Yeah, we heard the guy who beat you also had one of those keyblade things" Jaune came back into the conversation "What exactly did he do? And also, what about those weird creatures? Were they grimm or something?"

"No. These things were not grimm. Sure, they tried to hurt us in similar fashion to the grimm and fighting them even felt like fighting a grimm, but these weren't grimm. They were far worse"

"Worse than fighting a deathstalker and nevermore combined" Jaune asked

"Yep. They didn't have armor like the grimm, so they were easier to take out, but they were stronger, faster, and some of them could even dive into the ground and avoid our attacks easily. Still, we could take them out like they were a deathstalker or 3 nevermore working together"

"You say that like it was easy"

"Well when you have a weapon and skills like mine, it practically is" Coco showed off a little bit of ego, but it quickly faded as she thought back to the experience "The _real_ struggle came when that gut with the keyblade showed up, wearing a bland black coat under his spiked-up silver hair, dull black shirt with some kind of red suspenders, dated pants, and piercing golden eyes"

"I can see you're a real critic on clothes"

"You know, I can punch you into a wall after I recover if I wanted to!" Coco threatened the leader of Jnpr

"R-right" Jaune stepped back "Proceed?"

Coco sighed, Pyrrha picking up a lot of disappointment and regret in this sigh "Well I thought that we could take him on easily after those things we fought. Boy was I so wrong" Pyrrha could hear the once confident leader breathing a little harder "He took down Fox with just one blast, pierced Yatsuhashi's with his sword like it was nothing, I got blasted by rocks, lasers and fire and Velvet-"

Before she could continue, the 3 heard some rustling on Velvet's bead. When they turned, they saw her face was more scared than Jaune and Pyrrha last looked. It seemed as though her dream had turned into a nightmare

"Why?"

 _(Insert Missing You From KH2.5)_

Jaune and Pyrrha turned back to Cfvy's leader to see that she was more sad and heartbroken than before and buried her face within the palms of her hands

"Why did I have to be such an idiot? It's my fault we almost died, not their's"

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked "This guy sounded super strong, it's not like you told them to beat yourselves-"

"I thought we could handle it!" Coco interrupted "I thought we didn't need to go all out to take care of him! I actually told Velvet she didn't need to waste what she'd saved up!" Her face lifted to reveal she was starting to tear up "What kind of leader tells her team to go easy on a big threat?!"

"Coco..."

The 3 teens turned to Yatsuhashi, and to see the nurses had covered his arm up in bandages

"None of us knew what we were up against" The man spoke, softly "It was him that went out of his way to fight us. We didn't know he would be as strong as he talked"

"Did he tell Velvet "Oh we don't need you to use your saves, we can teach him a lesson without them"" Coco angrily quoted herself "With a choice like that, I doubt I deserve to be team leader anymore"

"Don't say that Coco! You have been a great leader! Ozpin made the right choice"

"He's right" Pyrrha continued off from Coco's teammate "You have gotten a recognition for being one of Beacon's best 2nd year team. I can't see any alternate futures, but i have my doubts that you would have gotten that way without your lead"

"Yeah? Well I guess you'll have to find some other team to claim our spot"

Coco turned to her side, wanting to ignore the members of Jnpr and even her own team. Pyrrha wanted to help her become more confident again, as it hurt to see such a great team's great leader seem so defeated. Trying to find another way to comfort her, Pyrrha started strongly rubbing her shoulder and tried to help soothe her pains as best as she could

"I know that you think you don't deserve your recognition after this, but-"

Before Pyrrha could continue, Coco turned around and slapped her hand off of her shoulder

"What makes you think I want your help?! You're the Invincible Girl! You haven't lost a fight since the big boys found your potential! You could never understand what it feels like to almost lose everything and chances are you never will!"

"Coco, I-"

"Just leave us alone! My team needs to get our rest anyways"

Coco turned back to her side and covered her head with her pillow. Seeing as how Cfvy's leader was fed up with visits, the nurses decided to politely escort the 2 first year students out of the infermory. Once they were out, they quietly closed the door as to not disturb anyone asleep or trying to sleep. It was a lot worse seeing such a great team defeated than wither of them first thought...

 _(End Missing You)_

Before Pyrrha could feel more bad of Team Cfvy, she felt something weird on her right hand; the hand she tried rubbing Coco's shoulder with. She looked down to find something a little surprising; a stange orange aura around her glove. This aura didn't seem to hurt herself, but it seemed like it was entering her body somehow. It was hard to explain, but even though she couldn't feel this aura, it gave off some sort of angry vibe as it surrounded the girl's glove

"Well that could have gone better..." Pyrrha looked back up to Jaune "But, hey, we know more about how they lost and who the guy looks like. Now at least we'll have something to tell Sora when we all get back from our missions"

"Yes, I suppose that is something, but..." Pyrrha became quiet for a moment

"But what?" Jaune asked

"But... it's just hard to imagine that a single man could defeat 4 hunters and huntresses in training at once. Impossible, even"

"Nothing is impossible"

The 2 Jnpr members turned to see that Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch walking down into the same hall as they were, the former holding a coffee cup with one of his hands

"Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked

"The same reason you are here; to check on Team Cfvy and possibly see how they ended up in the inferiority upon their return" Ozpin answered before taking a sip out of his cup

"Well from the sounds of it, some guy with a keyblade and black coat beat them all at once" Jaune answered

The second Jaune said "keyblade" Ozpin stopped drinking "Did you say keyblade? As in the same keyblades Team Skrl uses?"

"It kinda sounds like it, yeah"

Ozpin looked back at Glynda, both of which looked suspicious and a little worried. This didn't make Pyrrha or Jaune feel much better

"Well I'm sure you kids won't have to worry about it" Glynda broke her look with Ozpin to adress the students "What's important now is you kids get ready for your mission tomorrow. We wouldn't want your huntsman to have 2 sleepless children accompanying him, now would we?"

"You kids go prepare for tomorrow. Miss Goodwitch and I will handle whatever this hassle is about"

Ozpin knocked on the door of the infermory to see the same light brown haired nurse from before opening it. The miunet she saw Proffesor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch, she let them in as fast as the door could open wide enough for them to come in. Once they were both in, the nurse closed the door, leaving the members of Jnpr alone

"Well, we might as well head back" Jaune turned down the hall to go back to their dorm "After all, you said you wanted to do some practice tonight before the big day tomorrow, right?"

Pyrrha turned to see her leader had already left and din't want to loose him "Right" She yelled down the hall

 **"Damn it!**

Before Pyrrha could take another step, she heard a voice somewhere. It sounded like a man's voice, and didn't sound happy at all. On the contrary, he sounded infuriated

 **"13 years"** The voice continued **"13 years ago, you took everything away and laughed about it. You think it's funny what you did to my friends?! What you did to my master?! What you did to me?! Xehanort, I know you're out there, listening. I also know that you won't get away with everything you did you son of a-"**

"Hello?" Pyrrha interrupted the voice

Suddenly, the voice stopped. Everything went quiet around her. She tried looking for the source of the voice but no one was around her. It didn't sound like Professor Ozpin, it sounded much more younger. It didn't sound like Jaune, it sounded much more manlier

"Who's there?" Pyrrha tried calling out to the voice again, but still had no response

With no answer, Pyrrha was left more curious and asked more questions. Who's voice was that? Where did it come from? What happened 13 years ago? Who's this Xehanort guy, and what did he do to this voice and his friends and master

"Hey Pyrrha!" Jaune peeked from behind the corner "Aren't you coming"

"Y-yeah, I'm coming" Pyrrha snapped out of her questioned state and ran down the hall "Hey Jaune, did you hear a man's voice?"

"A man's voice?" Jaune asked

"Yes, talking about someone named Xehanort and what he did to his friends, master and himself 13 years ago?"

"Uh, no" Jaune answered awkwardly "I think you just imagined it"

"You didn't?" Pyrrha asked, a little surprised due to how loud the voice she heard was

"Nope. But let's not stay here where people will judge us for imagining stuff. We can do it in our room before we practice tonight"

Jaune grabbed his partner's hand and started heading down the hall. Pyrrha looked down to that hand to see that the strange aura was also gone. Something about this all seemed very strange. Than again, maybe Jaune was right and she was just imagining things. Coco's talk about her entire team loosing must just be getting into her head somehow. At least, that's what she hoped

* * *

 **Author's notes: OK, WOW! This is so long over due! It's been like 7-8 months since I last updated this story, and i don't even know how it took this long. I mean sure, i have another story that i had to write a chapter for, but that took like 3 months or so to finish the next chapter to that. Besides that, there aren't that many excuses. The few legitimate excuses I have are that i went on a 1 week cruise to mexico this summer, school was finishing up, and maybe i can include getting ready to take a permit test and some family parties and plans, but besides that, I was just lazy. And guys, i'm really sorry for that. I really am. I try to get to these things, but for some reason it can get really hard to write these stories, weither it's because of other stuff or from the fact that i'm lazy a lot of times. I wish I could say I'll get back onto writing asap, but with senior year around the corner and how i have what's arguably one of my biggest roles i've gotten in a musical/play yet (M** **aurice in Beauty and the Beast), i'm afraid I cannot make that problem. All i can say is that i'll try, but please forgive me if the next chapter to this and Rwby Mystery Dungeon both aren't out until, like, winter or something. Ok, with that apology note out of the way, let's go over the chapter**

 **Fist off, i just personally love the way I'm writing Kairi in this right now, being the straight person against all the weirdness and cartoon physics that can happen in Rwby, it's just a lot of fun. Also, we've gotten limit forms! That whole sequence with Sora in his wisdom form is probably one of my favorite fight scenes i've written yet. Kairi, Riku and Lea's were fun too, but i think it was pretty obvious the best one was Sora's**

 **Now Jnpr are starting to get involved more and more into the story, knowing about what happened to team Cfvy and the guy in the coat and Pyrrha hearing Xehanort's name, and more on the way. Speaking of Pyrrha, i feel like a lot of people will know who's voice Pyrrha heard, but wither way people are probably asking "how can she hear him?" It will be answered at some point in the future, but let's just say i have a couple of plans for Pyrrha**

 **Also, remember last time how I said Zwei and Team Cfvy were some of my least favorite characters in the series? Well i'm not sure if i can "fix" my problems zwei, but i can with team Cfvy; specifically coco. You want to know how you can make me give a crap for Coco and her team? (besides velvet) You gotta have them have more that 1 personallity. All i've seen from coco so far is "Yeah, i'm awesome and everyone knows it, come at me bro" and that's it. Sure she was shaking before Emerald took her out in their fight and was worried for velvet during their fight with the atlas robots, but who wouldn't inthose situations. Give me more that just one personallity, and let me see them earn their "coolness." I'm not asking all the emo depression I'm giving her here, but give me something that isn't bland and that i've seen done better in shows like gravity falls, steven universe and (i'm sure i'll get a lot of hate for saying this but i don't care) friendship is magic**

 **There's one other thing i'd like to talk about and that's a game that came out between these last 2 chapters: Kingdom hearts 2.8. Now i haven't seen or played this game due to a lack of a ps4 in my house, but would like to say right now that 2.8 and possibly 3 will not be canon in this story. Let me explain why: for one i've only read the story on wikis and haven't seen what the full story is. Now while that's a minor problem as, from what i've heard it doesn't really change stuff all that much and i can just look on youtube a let's play or a cut scene movie, the second problem is that i've started planning a lot of stuff to happen in this story that may or may not cause some canon problems for both SKRL and 2.8. Now once i find our the full story of 2.8 i can try to make it fit within the story, but it will more than likely it will all be weaved into how i can make it all work. If i can't than consider this story separate from 2.8. Same with 3, which i know will have stuff that counters against stuff i have planned for Skrl, but I'll deal with that when i get to it. For now, let's talk reviews**

 **Jack905: thank you, and in a way she does but i won't say until i reveal**

 **sakuralovelight: thank you, hope i can write more often**

 **CoraltheLeviathan: i know, right? the way i'm writing kairi, i can't imagine how she'd react to the complete randomness of rwby chibi**

 **YamiChaos27: it's not my thing, but thanks for the suggestion. I still don't know which it'll be, but i have some ideas and plans that will make kairi jellos for sure**

 **The Sarcasm Box: thank you, and yes i'm more than self aware of my many many many many... many... many... many spelling mistakes, and i do try to make as many corrections as i can but this is deffinatly a story that won't be perfect on the spelling side of things (P.s, love you user name)**

 **To all the guests that are leaving... less than positive feed back from my author's note last time, 2 things: sorry i don't like Zwei, i think he was unnecessary and is much better in chibi than the show, and sorry i don't like coco, i think she's a bland character that needs more development to be a character that i at least respect**

 **Alright, i think that takes care of things. If you liked this chapter, leave a follow, leave a favorite, leave a review, and i'll see you all next time**


	21. Why we do what we do

"Zwei! Zwei!" Ruby called out for her little dog

Ruby saw Zwei was barking at some infant nevermores, who flew away out of being startled by the dog. Seeing such a cute animal scare off some grimm, even if they're babies, was pretty cute

"There you are Zwei!" Ruby got his attention "Guess what I brought with us!"

Out of her bag, Ruby brought out a cooked turkey. It looked like it was an actual turkey one could eat until...

 _*Squeak*_

Ruby squeezed the plastic turkey which caused the corgi to bark and run in circles like crazy. Ruby snickered as she transformed Crescent Rose into sniper mode and use it to play with the dog and his favorite toy. However she stopped when she looked down street of where she was. Right ahead of her, in plain sight, was someone in an organization's coat

This supposed organization looked a lot smaller than other members, as well as female. She had her hood pulled up, but it didn't look closed enough to hide the tip of her cleavage, chin, lips and nose, but ruby couldn't see her eyes or hair. At the same time, though, Ruby could tell this mystery girl was staring right at her

Ruby tossed the toy to Zwei, who proceeded to chew it up like there's no tomorrow, and pointed her sniper right at the organization girl

"Are you a part of the organization?" Ruby asked, even with knowing the probable answer

The girl didn't say a word. She didn't react. She didn't even move. She just stood there in that same spot like there was nothing to do

"Are you listening to me?!" Ruby asked, a little mad at the lack of response "Is this the organization's hiding spot?"

The girl still said nothing, but this time she did move a little by extending and offering her hand to Ruby. Ruby should have just attacked her opponent while she was open, especially if she was with the organization. Yet, something drew her forward. Something felt familiar about this figure, and in a way that confused Ruby. In a way where she wanted an answer to a question she didn't know she had

Before she could make another move, a sudden blast was heard from behind her. Sora had come crashing down with another Beowolf that was starting to disintegrate

"I'm starting to get a handle on these guys" The keyblade wielder boasted before noticing the fellow team leader "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Well I found an organization member" Ruby said, like Sora had asked a question with an obvious answer

"Organization 13!? Where?!"

"What do you mean "where?" She's right in fro-"

But when Ruby looked back, the black coated girl had suddenly vanished with no sign. It was like she never even existed

"What did they do?" Sora asked

"...nothing" Ruby answered, still confused as to what just happened "She just showed up and vanished"

Sora started thinking out loud "That's strange. Usually they have a purpose for confronting someone, weather it's to fight or talk about the current situation we're in. She didn't do either of those things?"

"No she just stood there. Is that something they normally do?"

"I've almost had that happen, but it still ended with a fight. Did you at least see what she looked like?"

"She had her hood up, but it didn't cover her all the way. I don't think it's the girl from the dance either"

"Another girl?" Sora continued to stand and think, before dropping the thought to talk to Ruby, that is "Well whoever it was, we at least know that this is where the organization is hiding out. Now we just need to find them and find out why they're here and why that girl is with them! Now where-"

"Ruby, Sora!"

The talk between team leaders was interrupted when they saw Oobleck and the rest of their team behind him

"As team leaders, you should know not to abandon your teammates and go prance by yourself!"

"S-sorry" Ruby tried to apologize "Are we ready to keep going?

"No, lucky for you both, that will be all for today. It's going to be dark soon" Oobleck looked at one of the abandoned buildings and threw his bag over to Yang, who was able to catch it despite her being off guard "You 6, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those... creatures" He turned back to them "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter come Ruby, Sora"

Oobleck wandered off and gestured Ruby and Sora to follow him, leaving the rest to make camp, the team RWBY girls also thinking about their individual talks with Oobleck today

Oobleck, Ruby and Sora walked a short distance before the found an opening into the a small, but green forest, where they saw Grimm. These Grimm were not just the typical Beowolfs or Ursa though. These Grimm were gigantic, at least 3 times taller than a Deathstalker and greatly resembling elephants. Though with their size, you'd be better comparing them to woolly mammoths

"Whoaaa!" Ruby and Sora both stared in awe at how admitably awesome they looked "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear students, is a grimm" Oobleck answered

They all simply looked at these giants tore through trees, knocking them down as the walked through them like they were nothing. Seeing such an awesome creature made Ruby bring out her gun in preparation

"Let's kill it"

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a grimm of that size" The doctor diminished their caped leader's dream

"But what if it attacks us?" Ruby asked

"Fret not Ruby, those goliaths are not concerned with us. Not every grimm is mindless. Or rather not every grimm is still mindless.

You see the grimm before you is so powerful, so superior to other grimm and even heartless you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans and attacking our boarders they've done one important thing: they've learned.

They've learned that when they attack our boarders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will" One of the grimm started looking right at the trio "And that killing one human will only bring more"

"Than... why are they so close to the city?" Ruby asked "What are they doing?"

"Waiting" Oobleck answered, with the slightest hint of dread in his voice

The goliath finished it's staring and rejoined with it's heard. Oobleck decided to walk back without the students following. Ruby noticed this and also looked at Sora. He looked like he knew something, and wasn't happy with what he knew. But he quickly let that worry go and join Oobleck, with Ruby following suit. Though she did have one more question for her profes-doctor

"Doctor Oobleck?" She called out and got his attention

"I was wandering-"

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" The doctor tried to guess the silver eyed girl's question

"Wait, you've what?!" Sora asked surprised, as he was to distracted finding and fighting grimm all day to notice his superior's actions

"A-actually..." Ruby tried to five her actual question "I was wondering... Why did you want to become a huntsman"

"Both of you, look around and tell me what you see"

"Lots of old buildings, uhh empty streets..." Ruby gave his answer

"An old city next to a forest?" Sora gave his answer

"I see lives that could have been saved" Oobleck gave his answer as they continued to walk "As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom.

I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from their tragedies, and therefor become stronger.

I am a huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I'd rather be"

"Wow" Sora was amazed to hear such a reason and such a speech from what he originally though was some energetic history teacher "Well, you've gotten me to pay more attention in your class"

"Well maybe if you do, I _might_ not tell Yen Sid about those times you slept in my class" Oobleck remarked

"Hey, my team had some important stuff the night before!"

Sora's mention of his important stuff, which was helping out Rwby and finding out the organization was in this world, reminded him of how Ruby saw the organisation just before. He looked at Ruby, and before even asking if he should, she nodded her head yes

"Doctor, there's something else we need to tell you-"

"That I should ask your team why they wanted to be keyblade weilders? Don't worry, I'm sure the seeds I dropped in Team Rwby will or have already asked them"

"No not that. It's just... Ruby thinks she saw a member of organisation 13 earlier"

Before he could say another word, Oobleck just stopped. Stopped walking, stopped talking, stopped being energetic. He just stood where he was for a solid 12 seconds before coming back into reality and started nodding his head

"Than I suppose we have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

The team had started to unpack in a building and all had their jobs to set up everything. Kairi and Weiss set up the beds, Yang put away Oobleck's stuff, and Riku and Blake went to find sticks to start a fire tonight. Weiss and Kairi had just finished setting up the last of the beds in a circle so Riku and Blake would know where to start the fire

"Well hopefully it won't be to uncomfertable to sleep tonight. You know, on hard cement" Kairi said, while also congradulating them both

Kairi noticed, though, that Weiss didn't really acknowledged what she said. Looked like she had something else she was thinking about

"you ok, Weiss" Kairi asked

"Kairi..." Weiss tried to find the right words "Why did you become a keyblade wielder?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, not expecting the question "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a princess who already has 2 friends who can do all the fighting you could do, so why join a fight that you don't know if you'll make it out of?"

Kairi thought for a couple of seconds before giving an answer "Because I don't want to be worthless"

"What?"

"Ever since the 3 of us got roped into this master plan of Xehanort's, I've only ever been kidnapped and used by people who use darkness with nothing to help me with, while Sora and Riku do everything they can to stop them, while saving me at the same time. I felt more often than not like a burden instead of someone who could something-anything right"

Kairi summoned her keyblade with a girp tighter than usual "But when I got my keyblade, I felt something burn inside me. Something that said "You can do so much more now" and that's exactly what happened. I may not have done as many amazing things and Sora, Riku, King Mickey or even Lea yet, but now that I have a keyblade, it's more than possible that I can do something as amazing as they can do, while also helping other.

Not to mention that Sora and Riku have done so much for me since the day we met, that I feel like I owe something like this to both of them. They saved me before, and someday I'll save them. I know it"

Weiss was at a lost for words for the princess. She didn't think Kairi felt so strongly about the subject

"Why'd you want to know?" Kairi asked

"I was just... curious" Weiss said, intentionally letting out the part of Oobleck asking the same question about her being a huntress

"Got it. Hey by the way, where's Yang?"

"Huh?" Weiss looked behind her and noticed that Oobleck's stuff was set down, but Yang wasn't there "I don't know. Probably out for a walk"

* * *

Just a little ways away from where the team would stay for the night, Riku and Blake had found plenty of dead tree branches; more than enough to start a fire. They were just about to head back to the place and start the fire, but before they did, Riku noticed that Blake didn't look like she was completely ok. Not that she was ever the most expressive of Team Rwby, but she seemed in lower spirits than usual

"Blake, are you ok?" Riku asked

"Riku, why did you decide to participate in the keyblade war?"

"Huh?" Riku was taken aback by Blake's sudden question

"I mean, you seem to have stopped the darkness inside you, so why are you still fighting?"

Riku gathered his thoughts for a minute before giving his answer "Well I haven't stopped my darkness quite yet"

"How?"

"There are still a few qhost of my past that are a part of the new organization, and one of them just so happens to be Ansem"

"That guy who possessed you?" Blake remembered from their talk "I thought you defeated him"

"So did I, but unfortunately not for good. That boy from last night, Young, has the ability to time travel and used that power to help Xehanort create the new organization"

"Time travel!?" Blake dropped her branches "But that's... that's impossible. There's no such thing as time travel!"

"With what we've all told you, is it really that much of a surprise"

Blake thought for a moment about magic and keyblades and other worlds existing and the darkness able to form into world destroying creatures called heart-"Yeah, fair enough"

Riku smiled at her blunt answer, but went back to being serious as he continued "Anyway, he went back and gathered some of the closest people to xehanort over the years so that they could create the X-blade. Ansem just so happened to be one of the most important people connected to Xehanort"

"How?"

"He's Xehanort's heartless"

Blake stopped once again. The man who possessed Riku was Xehanort's heartless?! It sounded like Xehanort really had an influence on Riku and the other's lives

"I'd also wager to say he's at the very least in the top 5 of the worst members in this new organization" Riku continued "He had already been very persistent with me before, as there was a spirit that tried to get me to use the darkness a while ago, but now it's even worse now that he's fully back, teaming up with Xehanort"

"So, you're doing this to try and erase the darkness from your past?" Blake asked, giving her conclusion while picking up her sticks again

"That, and make sure Sora, King Mickey, Kairi and all my other friends don't get hurt. Including you"

Blake dropped her sticks again. Riku did too once he realized what he just said

"A-and Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck- you get it. Don't want anyone here getting hurt. I mean besides Team Cfvy. I mean-"

Blake started to laugh at how much Riku started to stutter "Well that's very nice of you"

Riku stopped his sporadic behavior and just smiled at Blake's kindness "Thanks"

Riku decided they'd wasted enough time and needed to get their sticks to start the fire. Blake followed suit

* * *

Lea was leaning outside of the building with his arms folded up, waiting for Sora, Ruby, Riku, Oobleck and Blake all to get back. If anyone were to pass by, he would say he was "making sure grimm didn't find and or attack them" but, in actuality, he just wanted to find a little peace and quiet after a long day of fighting and searching

"There you are, Lea!" Yang poked out of the entrance to the building

Well, the peace was nice while it lasted

"What's up Yang?" Lea asked

"I was just looking for you"

"Why?"

"I wanted to know something"

"Ask away"

"Why did you become a keyblade wielder?"

Lea stopped leaning on the building "Excuse me?"

"I mean, no offence, but you've never seemed like the most important guy on the team from what I've seen, so why are you even here?"

It only took a little while for Lea to think up an answer "A few reasons, but one of the biggest is the hope that we can find a way to get my friends back"

"You mean besides your team?"

"Right. Roxas and Xion. Before teaming up with Sora, the 3 of us would hang out all the time, talk about the stupidest things and eat ice cream after everyday. Roxas was a bit dense and not always the brightest, but always cared about his friends and never stopped tying when he stuck his mind to something, and Xion was always shy at first, but when you got to know her she was just a sweetheart that made everyone's day with just her presence" Lea smiled while thinking of his friends "They were my best friends; more than the ones I have now"

"What happened to them?"

The smile faded "A lot of crap you wouldn't understand, but there was this huge thing which made Xion leave and Roxas too very shortly. Last time I saw Roxas, we had a... fight and I've never seen either of them since"

"I'm sorry to hear, but what do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

Lea gave a tiny chuckle "Trust me, even if I explained everything you'd be left with even more questions. All you need to know is that they're both gone and I'm hoping we can find a way to get both of them back if I prove my worth to them because... I miss them"

Yang thought back to the dance and Riku's talk with Blake and remembered the picture of Lea and those 2 kids I coats with him. They were most likely Roxas and Xion, she thought. Thinking back, the girl, Xion, still looked so familiar, but she coldn't put her and as to why. Before she could ask more about either of Lea's friends...

"Hey, you 2"

Across the street, Riku and Blake were coming back with the fire wood

"Ah, the love birds return" Lea joked

Riku stuttered for a second before responding "Yeah, back from a job"

"Hey, I'm on guard against any grimm that come by"

Riku and Blake both gave Lea a look that he knew meant that they knew he was lying

"And besides, it's not like we got the chance to do anything with how successful our search ended up being"

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't find anything" Yan chimed in

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side" Blake answered

"Blake's right; today may have been a bust, but there's a chance of more success tomorrow after a good night's sleep" Riku tried reassuring them "Lea, you mind helping me with the fire before Oobleck comes back with Sora and Ruby?"

"If it gives me something to do, I guess"

Riku, Lea and Blake headed back in first, but Yang stayed out for a second to take Riku's words in. Hopefully he was right and things would be better tomorrow

* * *

The sound of sword and spear clashing could be heard upon the rooftop of Beacon. Jaune and Pyrrha had decided, to do a little training for the big day tomorrow. While Nora and Ren partied with team SSSN, Jaune opted not to go as he had the slightest feeling he could do a little more training, which Pyrrha, more than happily, volunteered to help with, as usual.

He swung his Crocea Mors and she swung Miló again, and again, and again. It looked like this stalemate would go on for quite a while until Jaune blocked her xiphos with his shield, than things fell into place. He pushed his shield against Miló and gathered enough strength to actually push Pyrrha back as well. Jaune started swinging his sword at Pyrrha, who tried blocking it with Akoúo̱ but was somehow having difficulties and was still being pushed back. He swung it at an angle which forced Pyrrha to use her shield while kneeling, which gave him the opportunity to quickly run to her side and push her away with his shield, which made her also drop her weapons.

"Yes!" Jaune started jumping as he though he'd won

However, he didn't want to gloat too much until Pyrrha had gotten up. So he gave out his hand for her to pick up. Pyrrha smiled at the gesture and extended her arm out as well, but not close enough to grab his hand. No she reached out for enough to place her hand on his armor and use her semblance to send him flying, followed by girly scream, to the other side of the roof

"No... fair" The blonde team leader tried to say as he got up

"Don't think that just because the enemy is down, the fight is won" Pyrrha explained as she also got up "They can still pull something up their sleeve when you least expect it"

"Got it"

"Still, you had me on the ropes for a second there" Pyrrha complemented her partner

""I-I did?" Jaune raised his head in surprise "You mean you were going all out that time"

"Well maybe I held back a little but, even if I was, it still shows that you're improving bit by bit each day" Pyrrha smiled at her partner's accomplishment

Jaune smiled back, feeling ready to take her on again "Alright than, let's go a second round!"

"Actually... would you mind if we just sat down for a second?"

Jaune straightened his back and took a moment to take in what she just said. Usually when they practiced combat, Pyrrha has him go twice, maybe 3 times against her evey time they trained, but they'd only gotten done with their first spar. Jaune had noticed Pyrrha was less in the game that she usually was, and did mess up more than she played off tonight. Like her mind was focusing on something else other than training

"I-is that ok?" Pyrrha reluctantly asked again

"Oh! Uh yeah, sure" Jaune stuttered to find an answer

They both sat on the edge of the roof and admired the night before them. It truly was a beautiful night. They glimmering lights from the CCT helped create a nice aura around the building, and all the other buildings had their lights on as well. Granted there weren't too many building ahead of them from their possition, but there were enough to light up the sky. Said sky was especially beautiful as well, probably the most beautiful thing to look at tonight with it's midnight blue color complementing the black night clouds, and especially the stars in the sky. Both of the teens could think of a time when there were so few stars in the sky.

That time wasn't too long ago, about 2 or so years. One night, it looked like every star had gone out, until a shower of comets had one day, somehow, returned them all to the sky. They both remembered how scientists, apparently, couldn't figure something as, to say the least, magical looking as it was. Jaune was one of the people who wasn't really watching the sky the night it happened so he couldn't believe what everyone was saying the next day, but Pyrrha did watch the stars and wasn't as shocked as she was amazed, as the sight had reminded her of an old story her mother told her all the time along with the story of the seasons

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jaune asked to start some sort of conversation

"Yes, it is" Pyrrha answered, though it did sound like she was thinking of something else

Jaune noticed that in her voice's tone and become a little concerned "Are you ok Pyrrha?"

"Hm?" Pyrrha turned her head to her partner "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you've seemed a little out of it tonight, and I just want to make sure you're fine"

Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile "Of course I'm fine"

"You aren't letting what Coco said get to you, are you?"

"No no, it's not that" Pyrrha tried to drop the subject as she didn't know what to say to him or how to say it

Before she could even figure out how to say it, her back straightened and stiffened when she felt a hand hold hers. She peered down to see it was Jaune's hand

"Pyrrha" Jaune tried to talk in a sinsere voice "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"...I mean" Pyrrha figured, as long as Jaune's listening to her she could get something off her chest "I guess I did let some of the things she said get to me"

"Is it that guy that took down Team Cfvy?"

"A little, but-"

"Is that all?" Jaune interrupted "Pyrrha, I seriously doubt we'll meet that guy if that's what you're worried about"

"Yes I know, but-"

"And if it's about that whole "you're invincible and can't understand pain" crap, just don't mind her" Jaune interrupted "I'm sure you get scared about loosing too, she's just angry and needs to cool of is all"

Pyrrha relunctingly nodded in agreement "In actuality, I am a bit scared that we'll run into someone or something like that and that we could all get seriously hurt. Or worse we..." she couldn't even speak the word

"If we ever run into something like that, than I'll make sure you, Nora and Ren are safe before charging in with a heroic scream all by myself"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to though. I'm the leader after all, and I want to make sure you're all safe. Especially my partner"

That last part created an aroma of silence. She looked at him with such a thankful gaze for acting so brave for her, and he gave the same for giving him such confidence through training. Before they could for too long, Jaune got up, letting go of Pyrrha's hand to stretch

"Well we'd better head back. We don't want to be a couple of sleepless zombies, right?"

Pyrrha giggled a little "Right. I'll join you in a second"

"Alright, but don't stay out too long"

"And Jaune?"

Jaune turned back before walking too far to the door "Yeah?"

Pyrrha wanted to tell him how she really felt, but could bring up the courage to do so. Instead, she went with the next best thing

"I'm really glad that we're friends" Pyrrha smiled

Jaune smiled back "You and me both"

Jaune opened the door to the roof and headed back. Pyrrha looked up once more at the beautiful sky, thinking how lucky she truly was to have friends like Jaune, Nora, Ren and so many others before heading back herself

 **"...Friends"**

Pyrrha stopped for a second. That voice again from earlier. She looked around the roof but found nobody. It was defiantly the same voice from earlier, so where was it coming from? Maybe this time she just imagined it. She is a little tired after all. So instead of dwelling on it, Pyrrha headed back and get some sleep for a really big day tomorrow

* * *

 **Author's notes: WOW! I MEAN WOW! How many months has it been? I think we were just about to ace it to 10. Also fairly certain V5 started and ended durin that time. I bet a lot of people thought this was dead for a while. I could try to make up an excuse like how I needed to rescue the rescue the damsel in distress, kill the ad guy, she the world and try or how I was trapped in a dungeon and only just now escaped to finish that final word, some kind of story to impress all of you and make you feel bad for me, but in actuality I just got lazy (I mean I did have a lot of stuff going o during my senior year of high school and on top of Ruby mystery dungeon I'm trying to get a Miraculous and Code Lyoko crossover off the ground, but it was mostly laziness with a hint of writers block.) As always, I'd like to say I want to improve on it, but I can't make any promises. But enough about me, let's take about SKRL**

 **First off, let's get that elephant in the room out of here, I'm sure a lot of you are asking "How does Lea remember Xion? Didn't she make everyone forget her after she died?" Well at the moment I have 2 options: either I explain how she was remembered in the story (because I do have an explanation, it's just something I feel I could accidentally force within dialogue) or a retcon that plot hole because i've went through the rough draft of the KH timeline post 358 and realized the only times where forgetting Xion is a true significance is when Riku doesn't recognize her in DDD and in the cutscene in KH2 final mix in where she isn't in Roxas's flashback/goodbuy/I have no idea what that scene was suppose to be after his fight. I'll let you all decide that, but just know there is a reaso why Lea remembers her**

 **Once again, I've really enjoyed writing for Kairi and exploring her character more. I expect KH3 to answer this, but I've always wondered why Kairi decided to train with the others. I mean Aqua's jus the realm of darkness away, and I'm fairly certain at this point that Mickey and Yen Sid know about the whole Ventus situation. Well until we get a canon answer, that's how it take her, Riku and Lea joining in the fight. It was also great writin some more RikuxBlake stuff, some arkkos at the end and the comedy with the squeaky turkey and Sora and Oobleck. Overall I really did like writing this chapter. It looks like you'd all really liked last chapter from the reviews. Speaking of which...**

 **Librarian343: yeah writing for Oobleck has been a real treat. As for CFVY, you'll see just how badly they got hurt in a future chapter. Not on this part, but defiantly the next. Also it wasn't Young. Won't say who it was yet, but it wasn't Young. I haven't really played the infamous games, so i don't know what you're talking about, and I guess you could look at it from that, but it won't really be going in that direction. I won't say who it was here, but I will say that it wasn't a heart that transferred from Coco to Pyrrha**

 **YamiChaos27: Well heartbreak and break ups are somethings that a lot of teens in relationships go through at some point. I have a friend who hit it off pretty well with another friend, but it couldn't last because one was a senior and the other was a sophomore. Still nothing's official yet, and there'll be plenty of time for both. I wouldn't say Kairi will be jellious, but she will be a little concerned Sora could possibly be falling for Ruby**

 **FrancisVamp0822: I know and I try my best, ok?**

 **JGWI1383: Well thanks a bunch, hope you continue leaving thoughts and reviews**

 **Well I believe I've overhead what I needed to cover. If you like this chapter, leave a follow, a favorite, a review, and I'll see you all next time**


	22. Sleep Problems

General Ironwood looked out from Beacon's landing docks to the city of Vale. While he had to admire the view's beauty, he was constantly reminded of the bigger picture whenever one of his airships passed by his eye sight. He heard footsteps coming up to him, and he had a good idea who it was

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked

Ironwood looked back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand "Arm was acting up"

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance" Glynda, surprisingly, joked about before looking at his thoughtful face "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark"

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that _we_ are not the ones in the dark"

"That makes it worse!" He said as he laughed unassuringly "I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively"

"You're a good person, James" Glynda put her hand on her friend's shoulder "You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it" Her shoulder dropped as she looked into the distance with him "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering"

Suddenly, her scroll started ringing. She grabbed it and looked at a message sent to her

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear" She said as she opened the message

"What did he say?" The general asked, intrigued

"It says... "Both you and James meet me in my office immediately, it's urgent""

Glynda and Ironwood looked at each other with great concern for a moment. They ran as fast as they could afterwards with no thought of "what" or "why" as it sounded like they didn't have much time

* * *

Night in the abandoned city was a very dusky and far less appealing than any other place on remnant at night time. Oobleck said that both teams would need to take turns watching the sight and making sure their location wouldn't be attacked by any Grimm. Everyone agreed that they'd all take 1 hour each and than switch to the next person. Ruby volunteered first, and after her turn Sora went after her. Sora kept his keyblade in hand during his shift, just in case anything came out of nowhere. For the most part, his hour was very boring. Sure a beowolf would look up to him every once in a while, but that was about the only grimm out tonight, and every time that happened and ended he'd always think to himself:

'Yeah, you'd better run' and than give out a yawn

Thankfully his shift was almost up, than it was Kairi's turn and so on, and he got to sleep for a good 6 hours after a long day, which lasted even longer due to how he had to stay up till Ruby's shift was over and she didn't have to tap him and cause another vision

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?"

Sora overheard a voice behind him. He turned to see it came from Yang, who turned over to where Blake was sleeping, talking to her

"Like, what was he trying to say?" She asked her partner

"Maybe he was just curious" Blake gave her best answer

"You think?"

"...No"

Yang rolled back on her back, still wide awake "Weiss, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking" Both Yang and Sora winced when the ice queen started talking

"And I think he..." Weiss thought for a moment, before changing the topic slightly "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area"

"That's putting it lightly" Blake said sarcastically

"Which is _why_ I feel the need to make things right" Weiss pulled herself up to look at her faunus friend "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it"

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right" Blake looked up at the ceiling, looking very nostalgic and reminiscent "I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually.

He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good.

But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I -" Blake sounded like she was starting to hold back some tears "How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out" Yang tried reassuring her "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake"

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

The area became very quite, with the sparking of fire and deep breaths of a sleeping Ruby being the only sounds for a moment. After hearing those things, Sora wanted to go over and say something, but what could he say?

"At least you two have something that drives you" Yang broke the silence "I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that"

Ruby started rolling around in her sleep, and seemed to be having a nice dream. Seeing such a young girl have seemingly pleasant dreams despite the situation made Yang, Sora, Blake and even Weiss a little more happy

"I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she _knew_ that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard, and went through so much to get where she is today"

"Well, she's still just a kid" Weiss tried bringing up some realism

"She's only two years younger" Blake argued against her point "We're all kids"

"Well, not anymore" Yang made another argument "I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"It's the life we chose"

"It's a job" Weiss assured the both of them "We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second"

Sora smiled at how their conversation ended, before giving out one of his biggest yawns. Surly by now, it was his turn to wake Kairi up and then rest. He got up and started walking to Kairi behind the girls. Before he tapped Kairi to wake up, though...

"Sora"

He turned to see Yang sitting up

"What's up?" He asked

"Why did you become a keyblade wielder?"

"Yang, it's the middle of the night and he needs to switch posts" Blake tamed her partner

"Besides, I'm sure he'd like to go to sleep as soon as possible" Weiss added on

"No, no it's fine" Sora assured them "Besides, I like talking with you guys"

Sora took a seat next to Yang and Weiss, legs crossed, ready to answer their questions

"Alright, than why'd you do it? Yang re-illustrated her question

Sora took a moment to remember "It's to really a matter of "why," more "when" is the question"

"Huh?"

"I never really chose to wield the keyblade, it sort of chose me"

"Wait, so the keyblade is sentient?" Weiss asked, puzzled by the claim

"Sort of, yeah"

"And it chose you, you didn't chose it?" Blake tried clarifying his words

"Well I mean, technically, it chose Riku, but that's a whole other story for another time. Anyways, right before Destiny Islands was swallowed by the darkness, the keyblade came to me and protected me from the darkness. The rest is set in stone after that"

"So you don't even have a choice in the mater?!" Yang found herself whisper shouting

"I mean, when you put it like that it sounds like a bad thing"

"Because it does!"

"Didn't you have other things you wanted to do?" Blake asked

Sora though for a moment before shaking his head "No not really. All I really wanted to do was to explore other worlds, and thanks to the keyblade I get to do that, on top of getting to meet some awesome friends and save so many people. I mean, I do kind of wish I got to choose that life, but I honestly don't mind it too much"

"And you're positive that there are no downsides?" Weiss asked

Sora thought for another moment, this time his smile started owing down "I mean, I guess there's one part of the job that doesn't sit well with me. See there's this thing called the world order, that states we can't interfere with the affairs of other worlds. Now I might have broken that law more than a few times than once and there are exceptions like this world, but it's still a law we try to follow

"What's so bad about that?" Yang asked

"It means that once the world is saved, I can't go back there unless it's in trouble again. I was able to argue with Yen Sid and the king that I could visit worlds that found out, either accidentally or before I showed up, that there are other worlds, but not worlds that aren't in danger or don't know. Because of that, there are some worlds I can't go back o, at least not yet"

"Like what?" Weiss asked

"Well, there's one world I visited when I first became a keyblade wielder called the deep jungle" Sora layer on his back, arms acting like a pillow for his head "In it, there was this guy named Tarzan who lives with gorillas. I never told or hinted to him or anyone else we came from another world, so I have to follow the world order with his world. I haven't seen him in a long time, and I've always wondered what happened to him. How's Jane doing? Are there any other hunters going after them. I don't know, and it sound like I never will, as that world has been safe ever since I saved it. I just wish I could see them again some time.

It's also not exactly a safe job, either. I've seen a lot, and to all of it was pretty. I was also separated from Riku and Kairi for over a year, I've gotten seriously hurt more than once, and I have hardly seen my family since I started working and since Xehanort came back"

Sora lifted his head and rubbed his eyes from a tear or two that started escaping that he caught in time. He opened his eyes to see that all the girls didn't have the nicest faces. All of them had either concerned or sad faces at all Sora has done

"But even with all that, I wouldn't change my life as it is right now" Sora tried assuring them he was ok "Even if I never get to see some worlds and even if I've been through a lot, the satisfaction of saving world and making friends is all worth it"

The girls all started to be more relieved, which made Sora glad they didn't worry about him

"I'm just glad you guys can come back to this world after you're done" Yang said

"Yeah, it sounds like wielding a keyblade has it's perks" Blake agreed

"It was a nice little tale, but I suggest we get some shut eye. Some of us have shifts coming up"

"And it's probably gowing to be a big day tomorrow" Blake layer back in a sleeping position, with her teammates following her lead

Sora gave a loud yawn after standing up "Goodnight girls"

Sora got out of the circle to wake up Kairi. Before he. Shook her up, he looked back at the 3 huntresses, smiling in their sleep. He started smiling too. He really hoped Yen Sid would let him visit this world freely. There are a lot of great friends he's made here

* * *

Ozpin looked at the city through his window, admiring its beauty with the stars shining down. It was a marvelous sight. However, seeing that sight really made him anxious and he found himself constantly tapping his fingers on his cane. He had a very bad feeling that he hoped was just imaginary, but he knew sometimes hoping something doesn't mean it the hope will come true. He had to stop looking once the elevator door dinged and opened with Glynda and Ironwood inside

"We got your text Ozpin, what's wrong" Glynda asked

"James, how many civilians can your ships hold"

Ironwood was left baffled at the question "Excuse me?"

"How many humans and faunus can be held in all your ships combined?"

"... I'd say over 1,000 at least. But what is this-"

"That's good. How fast can you get them on?"

"Ozpin, what's this all about" James put the focus on Ozpin

"We need an evacuation" Ozpin bluntly answered

"What? How soon?"

"Preferably within hours"

"Hours!? Ozpin, you can't just ask me to do something so extreme in such short notice"

"James..." Glynda tried calming the general down, but he wouldn't listen"

"If we were being attacked right now, I would be on your side, but we can't just tell people to evacuate when there's no-"

"It's the heartless"

The room was left silent, as both Ironwood and Glynda were left speechless

"You're positive" James broke the silence

"I wish I wasn't, but I feel it in here" Ozpin pointed to his chest

"But the keyhole is locked" Glynda pointed out "How are they coming so soon?"

"The organization, most likely"

"How long do you think we have?" The general asked

"Not sure exactly, but more than likely it will happen by the afternoon"

James slowly started nodding in realization and pulled out his scroll and typed in a number

"Attention all units" he started talking into it "This is General James Ironwood. Evacuate the city and prepare for defensive positions, we have a Code: Shadow. I repeat, evacuate the city and prepare for defensive positions, we have a Code: Shadow" He hung the scroll up, awaiting responses

"What about the school?" Glynda asked

"The teachers and students should be able protect both Amber and the vault, even if the heartless get here"

"Still, even with my soldiers and weaponry, the heartless are very different to fight in mass numbers compared to the grimm"

Ozpin thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. Although, it wouldn't be the best idea after all is said and done

"Yen Sid isn't going to be happy with me, but there's one more team that should know the truth"

Both Glynda and Ironwood were speechless as to what the headmaster was proposing "But the world order-"

"Is second to ensuring the protection of this world" Ozpin argued "I need that team to meet with us in the amphitheater first thing in the morning"

"Team JNPR, sir?" Glynda asked

Ozpin nodded "Yes"

"I know someone who can grab them" Ironwood offered

"Tell them to bring Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie, Pyrrha Nickos and Lie Ren to the amphitheater. Glynda, let the rest of the staff know. Go!"

Both ran back to the elevator as Ozpin said, but James stopped for a moment and turned back to his old friend

"I'm choosing to trust you Ozpin, but I hope you know if you're wrong that we'll both look like fools"

Ozpin walked up and put his hand on his friends' shoulder "I assure you, weather I'm right or wrong, I'll be the only one to look like a fool" He put his hand down and walked back to his window "But foolishness and concerning are not the same. Take a moment to rest and than head out. You'll need as much energy you can get tomorrow, James.

After all, it is a big day"

* * *

 **Author's notes. Well this came out early. At least a lot earlier than it usually does. I was originally going to go how i have done things up until now, where i write one chapter of Mystery Dungeon, than a chapter of this, with some Grieving Angel sprinkled somewhere. However, with all the new stuff about KH3 we've gotten in all the E3 trailers, I thought that I'd like to talk about my thoughts on some of the stuff we've seen so far, as well as something I kinda wanted to get out of the way for a while about cannonisity**

 **Great timing too, as there's not too much to talk about this chapter. I mean I do like Sora's contribution to WBY's story time and some stuff about the world order, and there's some stuff with Ozpin and Ironwood that some might find implausible, but not much to really discuss, at least not unless someone wants to PM me or leave a review saying "why did you do blank?" Don't worry though, next chapter is when things really start kicking up and I'm excited for it**

 **Anyways, I was not expecting to call Luxord being in the new organization. I mean it kinda made sense seeing as how we hardly know him, especially outside of KH2, but still, I just kinda included him because of this video I saw a while ago that predicted Luxord being on team Xehanort due to how he's one of the last guys we fight in KH2 and how we don't really know him. I just liked that idea and included him. Good on me, am I right. In general I'm happy with the chosen members of the new organization. I mean i really wasn't expecting Larxeen or Marluxia and thought if we were going to see either of them again we'd see them as somebodies, but i'm cool with them both, the implications of the Riku Replica and especially Vanitas. Birth by Sleep is finally starting to come into light again and seeing Sora vs Vanitas will be epic if there isn't a Ventus rematch (which there probably will be)**

 **Also can I take a moment to say that I'm really hyped for Pirates World coming back, which is something I never thought I'd say. I mean, I've never been a huge fan of most of disney's live action stuff (except Mary Poppins and Saving Mr. Banks) but the art-style changes to everyone, including Sora, Donald and Goofy, really helps it feel like these characters are together in the same location, unlike the first game where Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pete stuck out like a soar thumb and the animation didn't feel free at all, unlike now which feels like kingdom hearts met sea of thieves and assassins creed. I'm also really hyped that Frozen is coming and the models all look amazing. The models in general have all really been spot on with only a few characters you can tell are from the game like Anna and Sully, while others like Elsa, Woody, Buzz, Rapunzel and the formerly mentioned Pirates worls all feeling like I'm watching a sequal to their movies. Also helps that, as far as I'm concerned, most of the original voices are coming back. Which isn't really too surprising in the long run as there were a few in previous installments, and I may not be the most knowledgeable in terms of celebrities and how hard they are to get in touch with, but the fact they were able to get Johnny Debt, Tim Allen, Tom Hanks and Idina Menzel, or at the very least really good impersonators, to all do their original voices is incredible**

 **Also love Kairi's new design, glad we're seeing more besides game play on the tangled world (still waiting to hear their voice though), it's a little weird seeing Ratatouille see some appearances in Kingdom Hearts before The Incredibles, Wall-e or Up but whatever, loving all old and new worlds, can't wait till they start showing some Big Hero 6 stuff, and... alright let's talk about the elephant in the room, aqua's apparently evil in the next game. What's my take on it?**

 **Honestly, I think it's an illusion or something. There's a lot to consider with this info. First off, Aqua getting Norted seems like too big of a plot twist to just show at the end of a trailer, don't you think. I mean, there are quite a few examples of trailers that showed off something super exciting at the end of their trailer that's mostly there to draw in the hype, with 2 very recent examples like Spiderman debuting in Captain America Civil War and Doof's cameo right before the big crossover in Milo Murphy's law. Sure that's not always the case, but it is a good method trailers use to hype something already hyped to higher hype levels. Hell, even back cover did that with Terra making an appearance near the end, where it turned out he was just a fake. I mean, I think a lot of people knew it, but it's important to keep in mind that Square has examples of hype bait**

 **Speaking of back cover, I've still yet to play it, but from what I've seen and hear Aqua's been pursued by Illusions throughout the game and even fought a mirror reflection of herself, so it could very well be that the relm of darkness is pulling mickey's leg like it did with Aqua. But for me, the biggest piece of evidence that points to her being fake-norted is a quote from Dream Drop Distance:**

 **"Sora and another on your list belong to me now, and that puts you 3 guardians short."**

 **I believe that Xehanort was referring to Terra, as he kinda took control over him at the end of Birth by Sleep. I mean, the Lingering Will was created from Terra's will, not his heart, and throughout the Terranort vs Aqua battle they talk about how Aqua is going to free Terra's heart and how his heart is now Xehanorts and so on. Now there's a good chance that I'm wrong and Aqua really did either succumb to darkness or Xehanort, and if I had to pick which one I'd go for the former due to a lot of the previous arguments I made, but we can't really say just yet. We just have to wait until 2019 (which btw, Just a Pancake totally called) to get a true answer**

 **well now that we've gotten all that out of the way, i think i should talk to you all about a little thing called cannonnisity. I feel like there are at least a few of you wondering how deep the cannon in both Rwby and Kingdom Hearts will go, seeing as how I started this Fanfic way back during V3. I mean a lot has happened in Rwby and I'm already kinda retconning KH3 and Back Cover. Welp, that ain't stopping any time soon, I'm gonna have to tell you. See at some point during the maidens reveal in V3, I started getting quite a few ideas on where to take the series and I really liked 1 idea in particular that stuck around during it all until I decided "you know what, I'm gonna do this no matter what happens to both series" (not going to say what it is just yet, but know I'm excited to get around to that part) which for a while it seemed to work with Rwby, just adjust the plan to include characters from V4 and 5, badda bing badda boom. But recently, especially with the E3 trailers, Kingdom Hearts has been doing a few things where I really need to make some stretches to keep doing the story I want to do. A primary example is Aqua. I have a plan for her in the fanfiction that I want to see come true, but if she really is a xehanort that becomes really hard to try and still go on with my idea. (now i think i found a way to still go with the original plan if she really is evil, but know that once we get to that point there may be some sharks jumped). Point I'm trying to get here is that once we get to a certain point in Rwby's timeline, I'm going to start doing my own story but still try to include snippets and characters from the series, with some liberties taken in order to do so. Hope you really like that turn**

 **well I'm really glad I was able to talk about the new KH3 news and address something I'm sure to get accused of in the future. and it only took over 1,000 words to-**

 **oh. Welp. I just made a lot of you board and confused, didn't I**

 **...**

 **...Let's do some reviews**

 **Darkmaster10000000: I know, i'm trying to alright?**

 **KH Fan:... maybe. Again, nothing's been decided yet. For all my plans, I've still yet to come up with an actual end**

 **JGWI1383: maybe it's there, maybe it's not. who knows? (i know because I'm the author) if that's the case than maybe I'll include it, but know there's a chance people will not get it (it's a fanfiction involving kindom hearts, what do you expect?)**

 **Killya008: Thanks for the review. I don't really have big plans for Roxas besides a few cameos and mentions. When KH3 comes out, I might gain some ideas, but as of right now I don't have anything big for him to do anytime soon**


End file.
